


In The Wind

by 6feetbelow0



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Animal Attack, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Magic, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/pseuds/6feetbelow0
Summary: A schism in Olympus as gods and goddesses alike grapple with the fallout that one of their own has committed a heinous crime.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 396
Kudos: 644





	1. The Edge of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter I feel it necessary to warn that the tags should be heeded.

Persephone dumped a cupful of black grains into the crock pot and heard them hit the ceramic with a musical tinkling noise. Cooking had become a form of escape for her ever since arriving in Olympus. It felt like it put her back in touch with the mortal realm. Handling the results of the harvest, creating something with them. Thankfully, Artemis had been only too happy to allow her to take over the kitchen. It seemed that before Persephone’s arrival there was a lot of instant food hurriedly eaten between work and sleep. She liked that aspect of it too, being able to give back to her friend. Thank her for her hospitality.

She took to cutting carrots and celery, adding those tiny cubes to the pot as well. She peered into the appliance and sighed. Probably overshot the amount again, but at least this soup froze well. She began dicing an onion to be added to the mirepoix, eyes watering and stinging.

“Careful there, Persie. No good trying to cut something you can’t see.” Large hands covered her own, guiding her actions, the body they belonged to pressing her roughly into the countertop edge.

Panic rose in Persephone’s chest, hot, fast, and volatile. Dropping the knife, she turned within her captor’s embrace, scraping her hip hard against the counter.

Apollo.

Anyone but him.

Apollo smiled his predatory smile down at her and pressed his weight into her body to trap her more firmly in place and placed his hands on the counter to cage her in. He leaned down into her neck, trailing his face into her hair and shivered. Persephone felt the sick rising in her throat like high tide, viscous and burning. Good. Maybe if she vomited on him, he’d finally leave her alone. Apollo ground his hips into her, and she felt a fresh horror dawning as his body betrayed his thoughts.

“Let me go.” Persephone strained through gritted teeth.

“It’s been too long. You’re my girl. No one can stop us, you know.” Apollo grasped her face with thick fingers and forced her face to his. He smashed his lips to hers in a mockery of a kiss. Persephone pressed against his chest with every ounce of strength she could muster as Apollo redoubled his efforts, arms crushing her tight against him.

Persephone bit his lip.

Hard.

She tasted ichor and knew he couldn’t misinterpret this for an amorous move. Apollo gasped and leapt back from her, and she took her opportunity to round the island, putting the large expanse of countertop between them. Apollo placed a hand to his mouth and inspected his blood covered fingers. His eyes flashed golden with a rage barely leashed.

“You. Little. BITCH.” He ground out; lip raised to expose his teeth in a feral snarl. Suddenly, his face softened, his smile turning subtly cruel. “I can handle that.” He muttered and began humming. His voice came to her gradually, in waves, an ebb and flow of layered notes that was unaccountably soothing. The golden hue of his eyes began pulsing in time with the sound emanating from deep within his chest.

Persephone swayed and caught herself on the counter’s edge. Her head felt as though it was slowly filling with gossamer fabric. Her gaze felt locked to Apollo’s gently flaring eyes, the golden light sweeping across her skin and into her like the final rays of sun on a warm day. She felt an echoing siren call rising in her blood. _This is comfort. This is what you need. I can give you everything you need. _That didn’t seem right. She knew there was a reason that wasn’t right, but the thought couldn’t land in her brain at the moment. It flitted about the top of her thoughts like an errant songbird, chirping reminders that she couldn’t understand.

But something could.

She felt them first around her calves, the sinuous movement wrapping lower, edging ever outward. Her powers answered the call radiating from Apollo in the only way they could. The soft sounds of new, green wood shifting across the floor the only sign that anything at all was occurring. He was entirely too enthralled in his attempted seduction of Persephone to notice when the vines began to work their way around him like a neatly fitted cage, a hair’s breadth of space between his flesh and the supple wood. Persephone was dimly aware of the visual, her gaze still wholly captivated by his.

Without warning the vines crashed into his flesh as though drawn closed around him by a phantom pull cord. Apollo’s eyes instantly regained their normal purple hue and the fog lifted from Persephone’s mind. She delighted in the panic she saw etched across his face and took control of the vines herself. She pitched his body forward, slamming his head into the edge of the countertop before forcing him to the floor. She slowly rounded the island to stand over him, watching his struggle to breathe as the vines continued to constrict about his chest.

“I am _not _your girl, Apollo. I never will be.” She stated, voice low and words precise. She could not be misunderstood in that moment, awash with her own power and firmly of the upper hand.

Until she wasn’t.

Apollo’s skin suddenly began glowing, a slow crescendo that culminated in him blazing like the sun itself. Persephone staggered backward, blinded by the god before her. He took advantage of her momentary lapse in control to snap the vines encasing him and leapt to his feet. The remnants of the vines flickered and smoldered on the floor, threatening to start fires in earnest. He rose, uncoiling from the floor like a dark monstrosity and stepped slowly forward, crushing one of the flaming branches decisively underfoot.

“Then you will be NO ONE’S girl.” He spoke low in his throat, quietly, but his malicious intent came through loud and clear.

This fight was for her life.

Persephone wound vines about her hands, heavy with sharp thorns and crouched, ready for whatever attack Apollo would levy against her. She had anticipated a flurry of movement, quick and violent, but he simply smiled that terrible smile and reached for the simple kitchen knife lying forgotten on the cutting board. He tipped his head to each side, neck cracking in response. Dread pooled in Persephone’s stomach. He was _enjoying _this. Maybe more than attempting to seduce or rape her. She slowly backed away, trying to plan her next move.

Apollo caressed the handle of the knife and idly ran a thumb along the blade. The corner of his mouth rose as the answering cut appeared in his flesh and he placed the thumb into his mouth, sucking the golden liquid from it. He raised his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were empty now, blank and terrifying.

“Sharp. One _should _always keep their tools in good repair.”

Persephone began weaving brutal vines about herself, creating a bastion of safety. He was between her and the door. How had she allowed that to happen? The best she could do would be to defend herself, and she would.

To the last.

Apollo approached her; his pace unhurried. Any onlooker would suppose he was the very picture of calm and control, but Persephone could see the muscle in his jaw slowly ticking like a clock counting down to an impending explosion. She continued weaving herself a cage of sturdy vines but had only reached mid-thigh. Making the thicker ones took _time, _time it seemed she didn’t have. She flicked her panicked gaze up to Apollo’s face.

He was nearer now.

Apollo lazily extinguished the flaming remnants of Persephone’s constricting vines as he came across them, stalking slowly across the floor.

Step.

Crunch.

Step.

The hiss of smothered flame.

Persephone racked her brain for a plan, any plan, that could get her to the doorway. Her phone was in the living room. Foolish. If she survived this, she would never be without a phone again. She briefly considered summoning Hades, but she had wrapped herself to her hips in thick, mature vines and couldn’t bend to reach the floor.

Faster.

The vines needed to grow _faster_.

Persephone’s time in Olympus flashed through her mind. The Panathenaea. Eros. Waking up in Hades’ house, the one bright sweet memory. Her heart ached to call for him. Movie night. Apollo taking her by force. Hestia reprimanding her. Minthe baiting her. Had a single soul ever shown her unadulterated kindness in her time here other than Hades?

She poured every ounce of her power and energy into speeding up the process and resorted to making thinner, smaller vines, but more of them. She began to weave them across the front of her body like a shield, praying to the fates that it would be enough. She heard Apollo chuckle evilly from the other side of the small barrier.

“Not enough, Persie” she heard a dark voice say softly from _just _the other side of the vines right before the blade of the knife came slashing through, cutting her handiwork cleanly in two.

“You can’t stop me. Some ‘B’ grade goddess from the mortal realm? Really. I’m the god of the fucking _SUN._” He spat at her, showing his true intentions. Persephone knew he had never really wanted her as anything but a conquest. Something to claim. Something to control. He was close enough now for his breath to coast over her skin, hot and sour. Persephone gagged and turned her head to the right. He grabbed her face again, this time digging his nails ferociously into her cheeks. He turned her head to face him so fast and hard she heard her neck crack. Oh gods, was he just going to break her neck, after all of this?

Apollo released her face, pulled back his fist and drove her head into the wall behind her. Persephone’s vision alternated between red and black flashes while the pain rocketed through her head. She raised her vine covered hands to drive the thorns into Apollo’s face and he met her defense with a slash of the knife along her forearm. Persephone couldn’t pay any attention to being cut. She needed to live.

Survive.

She slashed at his face again, this time catching him clear across his eyes and down his left cheek. Apollo roared in pain and rage, driving the point of the knife into her shoulder. She continued creating vines to whip at him and driving the thorns into him, but she could no longer hide how weak she was becoming. He had let her exhaust her powers trying to build a cage. Foolish. _Should have stayed moving _she thought dimly as Apollo captured one of her hands in his. He dragged the blade of the knife across her palm, cutting loose the thorn covered vines she had grown there. She screamed as the blade bit into her palm, ichor running down her arm in hot rivulets. Persephone raised a vine up behind him, swaying like a cobra, and swiftly wrapped it around his throat. Apollo’s eyes grew wide as he flailed behind him with the knife, attempting to sever the offending creeper. He laughed, loud and rough when he succeeded in subduing it. He snarled and lunged towards Persephone.

_Why are all my vines crumbling? _She wondered hazily as she fell to the floor. The change in position alerted her to the fact that something was present in her body that shouldn’t have been. She slid down the wall to a seated position and tentatively touched her abdomen to inspect the invader. The wooden handle of the kitchen knife shuddered with each breath she took, the blade lodged deep in her belly. She looked up at Apollo, her jaw slack, eyes pleading.

“No one’s girl.” He said flatly. His eyes flashed gold for a split second as he smiled darkly and turning on his heel, he left the room.

Persephone coughed and felt the telltale warmth of her golden life’s blood oozing from her lips. She dropped her head to her right shoulder and saw the rapidly growing pool on the floor beside her. Her vision was blackening around the edges. _I… I failed. _Her thoughts were far away now.

With the last of her rapidly waning strength, she weakly slapped the ground twice in the puddle, splattering herself with sparkling death.


	2. Crossroads

Teeth sunk deeply into Hades’ neck and he growled low in his chest. His hand wound up the slim shoulder of his companion, behind her neck and grasped her long ponytail. He yanked hard on it, dislodging her teeth from his neck. Her gasping moan told him she was perfectly fine with this arrangement. He pressed his hips deeper between her thighs, backing her into the edge of his desk, eyes flashing a crimson that matched her skin.

“I thought we decided that the office was off limits?” He panted, still grasping her hip and pressing his arousal into the hollow of her. He leaned in to kiss her neck and she answered his hair pull with one of her own, yanking his head up to meet his gaze.

“What can I say?” Minthe purred “I want what I want when I want it.” Her eyes flared as she ground her lips into his in a rough kiss. Hades growled back and matched her with equal intensity. There was never anything soft between them. Love. Caresses. Sweet, lingering kisses. None of that found a home with them. Together they burned all that away and left nothing but the mechanics. The primal urges and grasping hands. That, and the emptiness. The feeling that those grasping hands and starving kisses might someday fill that yawning void inside them both. Hades pulled back from her, eyeing her red eyes, pupils blown wide with desire and her swollen lips. Admiring his handiwork. Admiring his reality. The darkness in him answered to the darkness in her. Minthe reached down, pawing at the closure for Hades’ belt as he slammed his mouth back on to hers and grasped her breast.

Hades _felt _it more than he heard it. The call he had answered so many times throughout the millennia. Normally it resounded, a reverberating clarion call, insistent that it be heard. This was different. Something _pulled. _A cavernous, ancient power awoke, roiling within his gut, demanding his attention. A pulse beat within him old as the universe, pounding exactly twice. He seized Minthe’s clutching hands and pressed them flat to the desktop. The red haze of passion draining from his eyes as the black of his true power leaked into them, smoky and fluid like ink through water.

“Hades…” Minthe recoiled. He was changing into someone else. _Something _else. Whatever it was, she wanted no part of it. He snapped his gaze up to meet hers and she gasped, scrambling out from under his arm. She stumbled and fell to her knees, tearing her skirt, breaking the nails on one hand, but still clawing a retreat away from the eldritch horror. The god… the creature that stared back at her with bottomless eyes assessed her frantic departure with a neutral stare.

He had been summoned.

He raised his hands before him, inspecting the shifting darkness as it crept across sapphire skin. Galaxies, entire universes, life, death, all coursing across his body. A deep rattling noise erupted from his throat as he began to dissipate to appear elsewhere.

* * *

Black and undulating, the pieces of the whole arrived in the ruined kitchen. Fragmented as he was, he held no awareness of his new location. Only once the swirling mist began to coalesce did he begin to notice things. Visibility was low. Smoke coiled through the air in the room. Hades extended his arm, hand open flat and slowly closed his fingers, gathering the smoke to him. Smoke was his. It had always been his, that byproduct of destruction and consumption. He realized he was in a kitchen. Small scorch marks littering the area where he stood. Burned remnants of something, ash and char scattered about the floor. Shattered ruins of a crock pot near the countertop. Scanning the room, he saw no one. The blue began creeping back into his flesh as he realized whatever had happened here was done. If someone had summoned him to extinguish fires, they were going to…

The word _die _fell to ash in his mind as his gaze landed on the small form curled against the wall.

A pink form just barely visible under the amount of bruising and ichor covering their body. A shredded pale-yellow dress clinging haphazardly to their body. Horror crept, viscous as cold oil through Hades’ body.

Persephone.

That crumpled, abused form was Persephone.

Hades covered the distance to her in a few long, desperate strides. Dropping down to kneel, his hands trembled, hovering over her prone form. The wooden handle of what looked like a kitchen knife protruded from her abdomen just below the protective cage of her ribs. Her face was lurid with bruises and small cuts. Her eyes swollen and dark. Where was it even safe to touch her without causing more harm? Everywhere he looked was another injury, a new horror, more carnage. Hades began to violently shudder as he reached out to her, moaning softly and praying to every power he could think of that life still existed somewhere in that small, battered body. Tears began to fall, unbidden from his eyes.

_Please…_

One.

Two.

In.

Out.

She was in there, but it was all too slow. Too labored. Hades released a coarse sob. “Hold on, Sweetness. Please, don’t leave me.” He softly pleaded as he searched his pockets for his phone with shaking hands. He located it and selected the number from his contact list, directing his other hand to softly pet Persephone’s matted, filthy hair.

Help…

Help…

Help…

Every ring of the line was a plea to the universe, an eternity, an agony. Every second was a moment too long as Persephone faded in front of his eyes.

“Yes?” Hecate answered the phone with a bite as she so often did when busy.

Hades choked on another cry, “It’s Persephone. We need you.” He broke down as the words left his mouth, the speaking of them making the situation real. A sharp intake of breath on the line told Hades that Hecate had located them from afar and sensed the extent of the damage.

“Hades, she’s bad. Take her to my house. I’ll meet you there.” The line closed with a tone.

Gods, where even to touch her? How to hold her? Hades gingerly threaded a large hand behind her shoulder blades and the other under her hips, trying to maintain the angle she had come to rest at, fear sharpening every movement. Gods forbid the knife shift.

“Hold on, Sweetness. This might hurt.” Hades murmured as he bent his head down to kiss her forehead. He wasn’t even certain she was going to survive this. He had never taken anyone this critically injured with him before. He hoped she at least knew he was there.

Closing his eyes, he embraced the fractal nature of the universe and allowed them to be pulled apart to arrive at Hecate’s home.

* * *

Hades slowly became aware of slick, hard stone under his knees. A pair of hands steadying his shoulders. The slight weight in his arms. The wetness against his chest. The sleek, modern furnishings of Hecate’s home gradually appeared through the fog. He glanced down at the broken bundle in his arms and his recent memory came screaming back.

Persephone.

“Over here!” Hecate barked, holding back a tapestry interwoven with silver and directing him to a door behind it. Hades groggily got to his feet, moving his upper body as little as possible, and followed her into the dark corridor. For as polished and contemporary as Hecate’s home was, this corridor was no match. Built of rounded, natural stones set in cement and silent beyond reason, it seemed alive; roiling with energy that Hades knew from that deep well in his gut. Firelight danced and flickered from bowls set periodically along the ceiling. Hecate moved at a fast clip, passing open archways and niches with statues in them that Hades’ mind couldn’t quite make sense of. Hecate came to a stop at a blank wall, and pressing a blue hand against it, a shiver of cold radiated outward as a heavy, dark wood door appeared in the wall.

Hades clutched the fading goddess of spring carefully to his chest, shielding her from the cold as best he could.

He cast his gaze about as he entered Hecate’s secret chamber. Noxious looking plants adorned nearly every surface and hung trailing from the ceiling. Jars with terrible looking animals Hades had never seen before winked malevolently in the firelight cast by wall sconces. Front and center of the room was a shelf entirely filled with bones and skulls of all kinds, some looked ancient and ready to collapse into dust, some looked frighteningly new.

The center of the space was occupied with a dark, scarred and stained table. Hades felt a chill roll up his spine as he thought briefly about the kind of things that could cause a piece of furniture to be in that shape. This was a dark room intended for dark things.

“Here.” Hecate demanded sharply, pointing a vicious finger at the dreadful tabletop. Had her nails always been that long? Hecate busied herself pulling bits and pieces off of various plants around the room, muttering darkly to herself. Hades tenderly laid Persephone’s battered body on the table, smoothing her bloody hair back from her face. She was so swollen; she was nearly unrecognizable, and Hades began to sob anew. He gingerly traced a finger along a split on her brow and silently prayed to the universe.

“Lucky she still has a pulse. The lack always complicates matters.” Hecate turned to face him, and Hades recoiled. Had she changed? The only way Hades’ brain could reconcile what he was seeing was to tell him that there were somehow three of her, flickering and modulating, layered on one another.

She looked exactly the same as she always did, polished, sleek and cool.

She looked wild, long hair writhing about her head with wide, terrible, knowing eyes spilling golden, bloody tears.

She looked ghastly and feral, threadbare hair, her face all sharp angles and sharper teeth, her pupils rectangular like an animal.

But only one body stood before him all the same. She steered hades back out the door by his shoulders. “The living aren’t meant to be here. Go get cleaned up. You’ll frighten her.”

Hecate placed a sympathetic hand over his heart and smiled at him kindly.

Manically.

Cruelly.

Hades blinked hard and shook his head to bring her form back into a single body and nodded wordlessly. He turned and made his way back to the entrance of the hall. He could feel that the hall didn’t want him there. Something about him was anathema to it and leaving it came with the sense of being forcibly expelled. He got the impression that if he tried to reenter without Hecate, he would encounter a horrifying outcome.

He made his way to the bathroom on the ground floor of Hecate’s home. He flipped on the lights and they came to life with a flicker and a low humming noise. Framing the sink with his hands he peered into the mirror. His hair was flattened on one side and disheveled on the other as though he were standing in a powerful gale. The side of his face had smears of ichor and his shirt was a total loss, saturated as thoroughly as it was. His eyes were hollow and haunted. Hades turned the tap on the sink and watched the polished silver spout pouring clean water into the black vessel. He didn’t bother to wait for it to warm but cupped his hands beneath the flow and poured it over his face. The shock of the cold water making him gasp and assuring him that this was not some kind of eldritch night terror.

Hades had carried a hideously suffering Persephone into this building. He raised his gaze to the mirror, shadows dancing, long and dark across his face. He pressed a hand to the cold glass and his breath appeared in the air in front of him as the light strongly guttered again, humming ominously. Hecate was right. Even this space did not like the living. Hades pulled in a ragged breath and tried to calm his raw nerves. It had been centuries since he had been summoned in the deepest, most horrific part of his soul and it had shaken him badly. He knew now why. Persephone had been so very near death, perhaps still was. Silent tears returned to his eyes as the image of her broken form flashed through his mind. He would find whoever was responsible for her attack and make certain their judgement was swift and horrifying.

The light above Hades’ head began buzzing louder and louder, until the noise became unbearable and he was forced to cover his ears and race from the room. Leaning against the wall, he breathed heavily as he lowered his hands. The sound of high heels efficiently striding across the floor drew his attention to the head of the hallway and he felt a deep fear stirring in his gut. Hecate stopped in the opening; a black form framed by light. She nodded at Hades and her outline wavered. She crooked a wickedly sharp finger at Hades and spoke within his mind.

_Come. She wakes._


	3. In The Mouth of Madness

A deep shiver ran down Hades’ back as Hecate spoke in his mind.

_Come. She wakes._

He followed her from the hallway and was relieved when she led him not back to the damp, terrible passage, but to a guest bedroom. He had no desire to reenter her den of horrors to be exposed again to those depths of madness. Persephone was no longer swollen, her cuts had disappeared, but she remained filthy, clad in a torn dress, covered in ichor. She whimpered fitfully as Hecate approached and tenderly began using soft cloths and warm water to remove the gore from her face. Hades slowly approached the bed and Hecate forced the cloth into his hand, and pointed for him to sit, wordlessly handing over the reins of Persephone’s care.

“I-is she in pain?” Hades watched her troubled face vacillating between restfulness and contortion. He gingerly sat, placing a hand on the side of Persephone’s head, grimacing at the feel of her hair stiff with congealed horror. Her eyelids fluttered slightly at his contact and his heart leapt dangerously in his chest, desire to see her awake and whole rising fitfully within him.

“Physically? No. Fates only know what her mind will do.” Hecate stood with arms crossed and face unreadable.

“What do you mean?”

“Some remember. Some do not.” she stated simply and bid her retreat from the room.

Hades looked up at her, gratitude pouring from his gaze. His friend, his terrible, wonderful, monstrous friend had saved Persephone in body at least. Right now, that was the best he could hope for. He reached for the bowl of warm water, rinsing the cloth, he began the painstaking job of gently putting Persephone back to rights. “It’s ok, Sweetness. I’m here.” He murmured low in his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again as her face was gradually revealed, whole pink skin replacing golden stained brutality. Her knitted brow softened at the sound of his voice, a small cry escaping her throat. Hades rested a hand on her cheek and leaned in to press his lips gently to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered again, and she moaned, a dreadful, ominous rattling noise Hades was certain she had never made before, a cold chill running through his body in response. Without warning her hands clamped tight around his throat as her eyes snapped fully open, wide, red, and terrified.

Hades gripped her wrists and struggled for breath, his smooth shoes scraping for purchase on the slick bedroom floor as her nails dug into the skin below each ear. He wheezed ineffectively and choked out “S-sweetness…”, his eyes wide with the effort and dawning realization that she was awake, but effectively not present. Her strength was something terrible and formidable, but the grasping hands softened almost imperceptibly at the sound of Hades’ voice and he pulled in what breath he could to continue “Please… Persephone… I-it’s me…” he clawed at her small fingers, fighting the primal urge to tear her hands forcibly from his neck. She had been hurt enough. Hades, tears coursing down his face, managed to gain purchase between his flesh and her clutching hands and pressed her wrists to the mattress near her head. Persephone thrashed below him, feral and vicious, snarling and gnashing her teeth.

Hades coughed and pulled in a deep wheezing breath. “Persephone. It’s Hades. You’re safe.” He repeated, begging her, praying she could hear him through her terror. Her back bowed violently, driving her head into the pillow as her form heaved with ragged, deep breaths. Slowly, her muscles began to soften, a physical retreat from the sheer dread coursing through her body. She sobbed as she fell back to the bed, curling her legs upward in a protective gesture. Hades released her wrists and she pulled her legs to her chest, insulating herself. Hades reached out a trembling hand, aching to comfort her, to help in any way he could, but afraid to touch her and reawaken the now ebbing fear. He moved around the bed so she would be able to see him as he spoke. He approached, slowly and low to the bed.

“Persephone.” He whispered. His voice a caress, gentle and coaxing her back to the world. She peered at him over her knees as the red hue began to drain from her eyes. Recognition flickered dimly in its stead.

“H-hades?” she whispered in a ragged voice, hoarse and painful.

“Yes. I’m here.”

Persephone began sobbing in a huge burst, the entire day beginning to rush from her like a torrent of monstrous pain. She bolted upright, and leaning over the edge of the bed, gagged and made to vomit, but nothing came. Hades quickly clambered across the bed to steady her, but she cringed away from his touch. He sat back on his heels and allowed her the space she craved. Coughing, Persephone threw herself back against the headboard to sit upright, struggling to pull in deep, ragged breaths. Tears still rolling down her face, she met Hades’ gaze.

“Where?” her voice broke Hades’ heart. Broken and rough, not the usual musical lilt.

“This is Hecate’s home. I brought you here after you summoned me.” Hades inspected her face for any signs of recollection. “Do… you remember what happened?”

“Some. It… it’s there, but… it makes my mind ache to try to see it...” Persephone roughly cleared her throat and bundled her knees up to her chest.

Hades swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat, resting his head in his hands. His mind swirled with everything and nothing, seemingly all at once. He was saved from sorting the nebulous thoughts by Hecate’s return. He raised his head tentatively, unsure what he would see, but she stood in the doorway looking like her usual self. She had changed out of her bloodstained suit into one near identical. She smiled softly and approached the bed.

“Persephone?”

The pink head turned slowly to meet Hecate’s gaze. They stared at one another, some unaccountable conversation being had without the need of something as small and undeveloped as language. The pit deep within Hades seemed to reach towards them, hungry to know, to know that something dark, rapturous and needful that was hanging in the air. He knew in that moment that whatever had transpired to pull Persephone back from the brink of oblivion had changed her in some intrinsic way. He also knew he should never ask.

“I should think you would like to bathe.” Hecate finally spoke. She gestured to a door within the room. “You will find all you need inside.” Persephone uncoiled herself from the bed and walked wordlessly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a decisive push. Hades heard, ever so faintly, the sound of a lock engaging as well. He turned to Hecate to see her staring at him, unblinking, her head tipped slightly to the right.

“Come with me.” She said flatly and left the room, not waiting to see if he followed, perhaps knowing that he would. And he did. Hecate led him to the kitchen, all dark marble and concrete, where she had made coffee. “I expect you have questions.” She stated as she filled a cup “But know that I can not answer most of them.” She handed the cup to Hades, who sat at the island countertop cradling the mug of warm, black liquid. “No. That’s inaccurate. I _should _not.” Hades nervously cast his eyes over to the silver threaded tapestry and felt revulsion stir in his gut.

“T-that’s understandable.” Hades stared down at his large hands wondering dully if they had been trembling all along. “All I want to know is who did… that… to her.” He swallowed thickly, forcing his rising nausea back down. Hecate nodded.  
  
“Apollo.” She stated simply. Hades snapped his gaze up to hers, his jaw slack. He had always known that Apollo was not to be trusted, but this… this was so far beyond the pale…

“H-how do you...?” He trailed off, unable to truly speak.

“What I do… tells me things. Particularly in this case.” Hecate said enigmatically “But rest assured that I am correct, or at least have not been wrong yet.” She stood across from Hades, her face indecipherable. He could sense the opening to that dreadful hallway pulsing with the truth of her words.

“I’m going to kill him.” Hades stated darkly, his hands now gripping the mug fit to shatter it.

“You will not.”

Hades crushed the black ceramic within his fist, scalding coffee flowing over his knuckles and on to the cement counter. “Yes, I will!” he growled his eyes garnets flashing in the low light.

“This justice is not yours to take.” Hecate spoke calmly, unthreatened by the show of rage. “Persephone will make it.”

“Make? Don’t speak in riddles. You don’t _make _justice. You execute it.”

Hecate shrugged almost imperceptibly. “Nevertheless. She will make it.” She turned her gaze to Hades and his breath seized in his chest. Her rectangular pupils boring holes into him. She smiled, exposing teeth ridged and terrible.

“Something is coming.” Her voice sounded low, dissonant.

Hades felt himself sinking deeply into something and looked around him. The walls of Hecate’s home began dissolving, the image flowing downward as though it was being washed away. As though reality itself was being doused from him. Grey fog undulated in place of what had been. Hades whipped his head around, searching for Hecate or anything of any familiarity. Gnarled black trees, leafless and decrepit littered what little landscape was visible through the murk. A filthy, ruinous looking stream crept lethargically along, dead fish bobbing along the edges of the bank. Life had no quarter here.

Having little other choice, Hades began to follow the stream, the odor cloying, grasping at him like an incarnate thing. He walked for indefinite time. Hours? Days? Perhaps even centuries, through that noxious fog, along that reeking stream. Through the fog he thought he could discern movement, though he hesitated to call what he saw animals. Hades’ mind refused to make sense of them. He knew this wasn’t a dissociative moment, this held none of the recognizable hallmarks of Nyx’s work. Whatever this place was, it was savage, and it was deep, and he dreaded entering the mist.

Rising through the fog, Hades glimpsed a tower looming above the landscape. As he approached it the lines of it became clear. Before him was a twisted citadel of horror. All angles that made no sense and ruined his mind in the effort to comprehend them. The door stood open not in the manner of a welcome, but rather in the fashion of a waiting maw.

Hades stood a moment, hesitant to plunge into the dark entrance, when noise began to make itself known to him, a layered, discordant keening. He turned to look behind him and witnessed the landscape advancing on him, drawing in towards the tower as though being consumed. He backed away from the encroaching world and into the terrible building.

Quiet.

Silence, sudden and encompassing as the grave.

He shivered with the sudden realization that he had been hearing _things _all along.

Turning, he scanned the room. It was strangely decorated, as though from a time long past. For all its exterior madness, the interior was a threadbare mansion, all softly curving furniture legs and brass fixtures. He strode deeper into the room, his steps echoing, but not quite as far as should be. Flames danced in the hearth, stripped of the merry crackling noise that makes such a thing enjoyable. 

A lone piece of parchment lay on a side table, the polished surface of which was thick with dust. Hades picked up the soft paper and attempted to read but could not. The letters, obscene shapes that knew no equal, told him nothing. He felt the smallest hairs on the back of his neck raise and was consumed with the knowledge that someone stood behind him. He drew a deep, shuddering breath and turned.

A woman stood, her head dropped back, gaze pointing at the ceiling. Long black hair fell down her back, clad in tight clothing and a leather coat, she looked entirely out of place in the moldering Victorian space. Hades flicked his glance up but saw nothing that would be of interest. A hollow rattling noise came from deep within the woman’s pale throat as she slowly lowered her gaze to meet Hades’.

Her large, dark eyes gave away nothing, staring deep into the far distance through him. Her jaw slowly dropped and a sound, a roaring, screeching, freight train of a sound came pouring from her mouth as her jaw continued to open. She screamed that unearthly sound, mouth wider than could possibly be. Hades felt frozen, captive to her wail, and felt the slow viscous trickle of ichor from his nose. As suddenly as she had begun, the woman stopped. Jaw snapping shut imperceptibly fast.

In an instant she was upon him. Her face close enough to kiss, a hair’s breadth of space between their noses. She stood staring into him, chilling eyes digging deeply into his soul, her breath smelling of heavy, exotic spices. She stepped back a single pace and spoke.

“Find me.”


	4. Basis For Comparison

Hades sat up with a jolt. Taking in his surroundings he let out a sigh of relief, dark furnishings, huge bed, perpetual night.

Home.

He was home, in his own bed, and he frankly didn’t care how that had happened as long as it was true. He ran his hands down his face and took a steadying breath. Reaching out, he rapped his knuckles on the bedside table. It seemed solid enough. He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, noticing the blood embedded in the threads of his trousers. Persephone’s blood. He ran a hand down the front of his once white shirt, now stiffened with ichor. He had to accept that at least that part of the day had been real. Standing up, Hades stripped off his ruined clothing, leaving it in a pile to throw away later. Even if he could by some miracle get them clean, he never wanted to wear them again. He threaded a hand back through his hair and headed into the adjacent bathroom. The transition from wood to tile on his bare feet sending another comforting signal of reality to his mind.

Home.

Hades spun the knob on the shower all the way to the left, and let the water run hot. Steam billowed from the enclosure and he adjusted the temperature down to just tolerable. He needed it hot to scald away the sensory memory of the day. He had gone from pinning a nymph against a desk, to covered in blood, to… somewhere, that dark, audient void. Unable to reconcile whatever that place had been, he was trying to write it off as a dream. The easier thing to focus on was the tangible information. Persephone had been hurt, nearly killed, and left to die alone. Hecate claimed she knew it was Apollo who had assaulted the small pink goddess. Hades felt his vision run red, thinking about the asinine sun god. He would give anything in his kingdom to track him down this second and exact revenge that would leave him begging for the respite of Tartarus, but… Hecate had said he would not. Not that he shouldn’t, in the manner of an opinion, but that he wouldn’t, as though it were fact.

It wasn’t wise for Hades to dedicate too much mental power to trying to figure out Hecate or her assertions today. Something about the whole ordeal felt like there was a gigantic missing piece of a puzzle that it seemed Hecate held, but was not about to let Hades in on. Hades leaned his head against the shower wall, letting the searing water pour over his back. As soon as he could, he needed to track down Persephone. The last he had seen of her, she had been headed for a shower herself, and had been in terrible mental condition.

_But she’s alive…_the small voice in his mind reminded him. But was she still there? The Persephone he knew and loved. The water running over Hades’ body was growing cold and he switched off the tap. He breathed deeply, drawing the warm, damp air into his lungs. Stepping from the shower, he wrapped a soft, clean towel about himself, and felt his heart drop.

There, sitting against the wall, was a small pink figure, his bloodstained shirt spread over her lap. The visual was so similar to discovering her wounded that for a split-second panic rose violently in his chest screaming _not again, _but Persephone was unharmed, distractedly running her fingertips along the stiffened fabric, only looking up on hearing Hades gasp.

“Sweetness don’t take this the wrong way, but after the day I’ve had… please don’t sneak up on me like that. I… I don’t have the capacity to deal with it right now.” Hades breathed heavily, the surge of adrenaline ebbing from his body, leaving him chilled.

“I’m sorry.” Persephone peered up at him from her seat on the floor “I heard the shower.” She was clean now, with fresh clothing and her hair cropped extremely short on one side of her head.

“That’s fine, it’s just been a somewhat frightening day. I just… I don’t think I can take another shock without a drink.” Hades smiled at her, that crooked, dorky smile, hoping to calm her fears along with his own. Keeping his towel fastened with one large hand, he extended the other to her, wordlessly offering to help her up. A ghost of a smile danced across her mouth, and she accepted his hand, allowing herself to be pulled from the floor. Hades gently extricated his ruined shirt from her hands, dropping it to the tile.   
  
“Let’s just leave that. Come on, Sweetness.” He moved to grasp her shoulder to steer her from the room, but Persephone recoiled. Immediately changing tack, he instead gestured to the door beckoning her through without making physical contact. She strode to his bed and sat down on the edge, chewing pensively on her bottom lip. Hades entered the vast closet, and rifling through his dresser, found suitable clothing and stayed in the closet to change. His track pants and soft tee shirt felt so jarringly normal against his skin. Just another reminder.

Home.

He returned to find Persephone exactly where he had left her, and sitting down on the bed next to her, took pains to maintain distance between them.

“I think…” he began slowly “we could both use some food?” she nodded her agreement, smiling slightly.

“And you, in particular could use some tea?”

Another nod.

“Ok. That settles that. I’ll get some water started and call for a pizza. Y-you’re welcome to do whatever you like… but I think we need to talk. I suspect we both have some holes in the day that the other can help fill.”

Nod.

Hades strode to the kitchen, as promised, set the kettle to heat, and called for delivery. Main points of need fulfilled he set himself to fixing a drink. He drained the first down in one swallow, coughing as the spirit rammed into the back of his throat, the taste of pain and fire trailing into his stomach. Pouring another, he returned to the kitchen to tend to Persephone’s tea. He carried the steaming cup into the bedroom but found she had disappeared. The momentary thought that perhaps she hadn’t been there at all flickered through his mind. After his experience… dream… wherever that was, he sincerely doubted his mind’s ability to make sense of the day any longer.

Scuffling and quiet whuf noises alerted Hades to Persephone’s location. She had taken up residence on the couch in the living room, surrounded by every living creature in the house aside from Hades. He handed her the mug of tea and made his seat in a nearby armchair.

“Are you able to talk?” Hades was loathe to push, but needed to know what he had been drawn into. Persephone nodded and burrowed deeper into the pile of animals keeping her warm.

“Hecate said… she said that Apollo did… that… to you?” Hades stared down into the golden liquid in his glass, unable to even get the words for what had happened to leave his mouth.

“Yes” she said quietly “and something else.”

Hades snapped his gaze to hers, pain etched in his eyes “What more could he have done to you? He left you for dead.”

“It was a while back… Hades, do you remember the night we first talked on the phone?” She stared at him, the very picture of level calm.

“Of course.” He smiled softly, relishing a soft memory in the midst of the hard day.

“Apollo had raped me minutes beforehand.” She said bluntly, before taking a sip of her tea.

Hades paled, his breath catching in his chest painfully. Rape. His beautiful, kind, soft friend had been violated by Apollo in seemingly every way possible. He felt the deep, ancient _something _deep within his gut surge with hunger, the need for reckoning. He slammed it back down into the dark sea in which it lived and asked Persephone “W-why wouldn’t you tell me then? I would have come straight over.”

“I didn’t know that’s what it was then. I thought I was just conflicted because of the whole Eternal Maiden thing. But now I know. He showed up at the house earlier looking for more. He’s been harassing me for weeks.”

“And you said no.” Hades said flatly.

“Yes. And he got mad. Mad enough to kill me apparently.” She was so unaccountably calm discussing her own attempted murder. Hades felt a chill creep up his spine and suddenly knew, _she is the one to be feared_.

“I expect he thinks he’s succeeded. You were barely alive when I arrived.” Hades’ eyes welled with tears, the image of Persephone as he’d discovered her flashing through his mind again. That image would compete with a select few to coalesce into nightmares for the foreseeable future. He shook his head to clear the creeping horror from his mind.

“You’re probably right.” Persephone stated simply. She gave her mug a slight swirl and pet JP behind the ear eliciting a pleased grumble from him.

“So… maybe you know. How did we get here?”

“No. I’m not certain. The last thing I remember… Oh, you wouldn’t believe me…” Persephone shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her memory, avoiding Hades’ gaze.

“Try me. It’s been an unaccountably weird day.”

Persephone sighed and clutched her teacup close to her “I got out of the shower at Hecate’s home, got dressed, and then… I was somewhere else. It was strange. Cold. It felt like the pieces of the world didn’t fit together right, if that makes any sense? It was just rolling hills, grasses as far as I could see, so I started walking and I found a tree. It felt like it must be the only tree in the whole world, like life spawned from it, creeping out like roots.” She sighed and met Hades’ gaze expecting him to look unconvinced but was met with slack jawed astonishment. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Persephone… something really similar happened to me, but it wasn’t like that. It was… _horrible_. A place that felt viscerally dead. W-was there anyone there?” Hades asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Persephone began, looking at Hades with suspicion “Under the tree. A young woman was sitting reading a book. She told me everything was going to be ok, but that I had to find her.”

Hades dropped his glass, the dregs of his drink spattering across the floor. “Find her?”

“Yes” she nodded “That I would have to. Are… you ok?” she watched Hades’ evident panic warily.

“She told me to find her too. Not in half as nice a way, but all the same…” he trailed off. Hades took a deep, shuddering breath recalling the visual of that terrible spire, the grotesque contortions of the woman he had seen. It wasn’t a dream. That dawning terror crept deeply into Hades, chilling him to the bone. “Hecate also said something. She said, “something is coming”. Do you have any idea what she could have meant by that?”

Persephone bit her lip and frowned. “Not particularly, but if Hecate said it, that concerns me.”

“Did that woman tell you how to find her?” Hades raked a hand through his hair, staring at Persephone. She shook her head “No, but I think we really have to figure that out. It feels like… I need to run? Does that make sense?”

Hades nodded “I feel it too. Like something is on my heels. Ever since you summoned me.”

“I’m sorry I’ve gotten you pulled into my problem, Hades. But I really appreciate you being willing to help. I just hope you don’t hate me before this is through.” Her eyes began welling with tears. Hades moved Fudge off the seat next to her and cautiously reached out a hand to grasp hers gently.

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, Kore.” The doorbell rang, a summoning of a different kind, that pulled Hades away all the same.

Persephone stared down at her feet and muttered darkly to herself as he left the room, “But she said you might…”


	5. Risk

Zeus pulled a colossal breath and rolled off of the golden form beneath him, chest heaving with the labor and the fading aftershocks of his orgasm. Sweat plastered small strands of hair into his brow as he panted, staring at the ceiling, his self-satisfaction telegraphing a mile away. Hera wasted no time in extricating herself from the bed and getting dressed. Zeus looked over at her, flung an arm dramatically over his forehead, and sighed.

“Just can’t wait to get away from me, huh?” He playfully asked his wife.

“What, I’m supposed to be grateful that you chose to stay home to get your dick wet instead of partaking at the office?” Hera quipped, fastening the buttons on her blouse, moving to sit at her dressing table.

“Why shouldn’t I when this is the excellent response I receive for my trouble.” He propped himself up on one violet elbow, assessing Hera’s back, coolly. She threw a scathing look over her sparkling shoulder.

“Maybe with a little more effort you’d wind up with a little more enthusiasm, _your highness._” She finished deftly coiling her hair on top of her head, fastening it in place with a jewel topped brochette. She felt the tone in the room become distinctly charged and glancing in the mirror saw the evidence of Zeus’ ire dancing in the air around him, arcing threats of torment surrounding his form.

“I have a meeting with Amphitrite. There’s been an emergency situation brought to my attention.” Fastening her watch on her wrist, she inspected herself and nodded, pleased with the image presented.

“You wait until now to tell me?” Zeus stood, pulling on his boxers and pulling a fresh shirt from his wardrobe.

“I don’t know all the specifics yet, so I wasn’t going to bother until I knew more, but I received a call from Hecate earlier. She had to pull Persephone back from the brink of death last night. Seems that someone stabbed her and left her to die. Amphitrite and I were going to see what we could do about gathering more information before pulling the kings into it, though it appears that your brother is already at least aware of the situation.”

“So, Amphitrite keeps _her _husband in the loop, but you can’t be bothered even though this is _distinctly _under my damned purview?” Zeus loomed behind her; shirt still unbuttoned. He cut a more threatening figure than Hera would care to admit, but she held her own against him each and every time.

“Your _other _brother, you staggering idiot.” She stood, pulling every inch of her height up to glare at Zeus.

“Oh. _Him._” Zeus said pensively, peering over Hera’s head to button his shirt in the mirror.

“Yes. Him.” Hera gathered her purse and coat, turned to look at Zeus seriously “But I will let you know what I find out. Hecate said it was… particularly brutal. We need to get whoever is responsible locked down, and quickly.” She blew a kiss to her husband, who responded with a raised middle finger, and she swept out of the room.

Zeus finished dressing and gathered his phone from the bedside table. Maybe he wouldcall Thetis. At least _she_appreciated fucking him. No messages from her, but one from Apollo. Zeus smiled, thinking of the younger purple god. He had such potential, but not too much of course, he would never be powerful enough to be a risk to Zeus’ reign, but the kid knew how to have fun. 

He flicked his thumb across the message and read “_Hey, do you have time to meet up today? There’s something important I need to talk to you about.”_

* * *

Apollo swaggered into Zeus’ office, winking at Thetis as he passed by. Word travelled fast on Olympus, and he knew Persephone had survived his attack the previous day. The fates damned necromancer hag had managed to pull her back from the edge. He hadn’t anticipated using the ace up his sleeve yet, but saving his own skin was as good a reason as any he could imagine. He entered the office to find Zeus making himself a drink and he turned to greet him, smiling brightly.

“Ahoy hoy! What’s your poison these days?” he gestured at the bar with a short glass.

“Gin.” Apollo returned Zeus’ smile and held his hand out for the proffered drink. “Much obliged, your majesty” he knew that for today to succeed he needed to lay it on, and thick.

Zeus waved his hand dismissively “No need for formalities here, son.” He rounded the desk to sit, gesturing for Apollo to do the same, tenting his fingers in front of him and smiling. “Now you said you had something important to discuss?”

“Yes… I’m sure you’ve heard by now about the terrible attack on Persephone, the goddess of spring?” Apollo arranged his face into the most concern and sadness he could muster. Emotion was always the tricky part. Trying to convince others that you felt as they did was unpleasantly crude, but necessary.

Zeus nodded sagely; his face likewise pulled into an approximation of concern. “Yes, Hera and I were discussing this rather… unfortunate turn of events before she left today.”

Apollo made a show of feeling uncomfortable “I may have some information that could lead to a suspect, but I feel conflicted about bringing it to light…” he clasped his hands and stared off into the middle left distance. Innocence. He needed to telegraph innocence.

“My boy, if you have anything to say, you know you can tell me, and I will treat it with the utmost sincerity. Or are you concerned about someone retaliating?” Zeus rounded the desk to sit on the edge of it facing Apollo.

“I suppose... The person in question is very powerful. There aren’t many gods I am afraid of… but hearing what was done to Persephone… perhaps I should be afraid of him.”

“They’re a male? Well, that limits the pool substantially. It’s not you is it?” Zeus laughed merrily at his own perceived wit, Apollo chuckling along.

“Oh, of course not. That would be terribly foolish to come hand myself over to you, wouldn’t it?” Apollo flashed his most charming smile at Zeus and chuckled again, mimicking the elder King in as many ways as he could. Nothing made him more receptive than a good ego stroking.

“Foolish indeed. Speaking of foolish, if this person is so powerful it would be dangerous to levy allegations without proof, do you have concrete proof?”

Apollo pulled his phone from his pocket and made a great show of sighing and affecting an air of uncertainty. “I do… but I don’t think I can overstate how concerned I am about the ability of this person to retaliate.”

Zeus drew his head up to peer down his nose imperiously at the younger god “I can assure you that there is no god more powerful than I. I will personally guarantee your safety.”

“You truly are a just ruler, your majesty.” Apollo internally gagged on the accolade. Zeus was useless beyond measure, but for Apollo’s plan to succeed he needed the regent firmly in his pocket.

“Truer words were never spoken, my boy. Please, show me what you have.”

Apollo opened the three photo files on his phone. The image of a dazed Persephone lit up the small screen. He fought to control his smile, recalling the evening spent in her bed. Editing the images had been a wrench, but a necessary one. A man needed irrefutable proof. “I received these from the person in question. I doubt they meant to send them to me, but I didn’t say anything. I had suspected that her consent might not have been fully present, but I had no proof of that. I should have come forward sooner.” He forced tears into his eyes “After yesterday… I feel certain that this god is responsible for abusing her and trying to kill her.”

“There’s no concrete proof of anyone specific…” Zeus trailed off, turning the images this way and that, searching for any shred of evidence.

“Well, you’ll notice in the third picture the… their body is partially in frame.” It had been a simple matter to edit the color of his own body in the bottom corner of the frame to a more appropriate hue for his needs, but this was still a huge risk.

“Yes, I can see that. It still doesn’t tell us who that is.”

“Well, your majesty… the person in the picture… well they’re blue. There is only one blue god that Persephone spends most of her time with…”

Zeus’ face went hard, and he glared from under heavy brows at Apollo. “You are suggesting…” he trailed off, giving the younger god the chance to firmly speak his mind.

“You see why I am so concerned.”

“Speak plainly, Apollo.” The air in the room was becoming more heavily charged as the seconds ticked by.

“Your majesty… Hades, King of the Underworld raped Persephone and I suspect attempted to kill her to cover it up."

* * *

Hades turned over in his large bed, sighing heavily. It was firmly morning, and he remained exhausted, having been unable to sleep all night. Every time he had closed his eyes, the woman from the mind rending tower had been there to greet him, the ghastly cacophony pouring form her mouth. After a few times of that, he had given up trying to properly sleep. He had set Persephone up in the guest room, Cerberus choosing to bed down with her, and he hadn’t heard her stirring, so at least she was resting well.

Hades grabbed his phone from the nightstand, wrapping himself in a deep blue robe, made his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The pot began making a soft burbling noise as the hot water ran through the fragrant grounds. Hades reached above his head, straightening his back and feeling the vertebrae shift back into place with the stretch. He yawned and pulled a large coffee cup from the cupboard.

“Hades?” Persephone’s soft voice came from behind him. He turned and felt punched in the gut. Sleepy, disheveled, painfully beautiful, she was wearing one of Hades’ gigantic tee shirts as pajamas and had no right to look so adorable in it.

“Good morning, Sweetness.” He smiled softly. “I take it Cerberus kept you good company?”

“Well, he does snore.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, blushing slightly. “Did you sleep well?”

Hades blanched at the question. He tried to think if he had ever been asked that particular question since his mother and drew a blank. “No. Unfortunately, I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pulled you into this.” Her head drooped, avoidant of his gaze.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and raised the cup, nodding at her by way of salute.

Hades’ phone began buzzing rapidly on the counter. Checking the screen display, he groaned and chose not to answer it.

Zeus.

He had no desire to deal with any of the various brands of idiocy that his brother could possibly be attempting to assault him with today. The call from Zeus had barely passed when the phone yet again began to vibrate across the countertop, this time displaying Hecate’s name. Hades sighed and resigned himself to answering it, still desiring some information from her anyway.

“Hello, Hecate.”

“Hades, thank the fates. You need to pack. Maybe Persephone too.” She sounded concerned, maybe even verging on scared.

“What? Why? We’re at my house, though I suspect you know that.”

“Yes, I do know that. Apollo went to Zeus.”

Hades barked a laugh “Did the little shit turn himself in before I could kill him? Zeus won’t protect him from this. I will create a whole new level of Tartarus for him.”

“Hades. Zeus is not protecting _you _from this. Apollo somehow convinced him that you raped and tried to kill Persephone.”

Hades’ vison was desperately threatening to go black around the edges, his head swimming with a chill current. This couldn’t be possible. There was no way that his brother, no matter how narcissistic or bratty he could be, would believe Apollo over him. “T-that… that’s not possible.” Persephone was staring at him now, privy only to his half of the conversation.

“Hades. I’m telling you, something convinced him. I do not know exactly what, but the implication that you raped and tried to kill a novitiate maiden would be a huge law broken.”

“I’m aware of the legality of it, but there’s no way anyone can be taking this seriously.”

“You are deliberately misunderstanding me at this point.” Hecate’s voice began to have that ghoulish layered quality and Hades knew in his gut that she was losing her control.

“Zeus is my brother…” Hades trailed off softly, his mind working overtime to wrap around the reality.

“Yes. He is. And right now he, and half of Olympus are gunning for your head.”

“W-what should we do?” Hades cast his gaze to Persephone, her brow furrowed, waiting with bated breath to know what had occurred. Terror was beginning to wind its way through his gut like a serpent, malevolent and cruel.

“Run.”


	6. Gone to Ground

Persephone pulled the woolen cloak closer around her form, wind whipping cruelly about her. By way of taking Hecate’s advice, Hades had moved himself and Persephone in that strange way of his that left her feeling sanctified with stardust to the lobby of the beach. Knowing they would have no quarter on Olympus, and that locating them in the Underworld would be too simple, left only the mortal realm to retreat to. They had come to the wardrobe and taken what they could find in their sizes, jamming clothing into rough woven bags, dashing to the beach, casting surreptitious glances over their shoulders.

Now Persephone found herself racing through the undulating countryside in a haunting chariot pulled by gaunt horses with Hades by her side. He pushed the team like a madman, eyes wild and filled with desperation.

“We’ll head for the mountains. Hopefully there’s some kind of shelter and we can come up with a plan.” Persephone nodded her agreement. They had materialized in the mortal realm in the northerly portion of Sicily and continued that trajectory, the familiarity of the landscape little comfort to the companions. In the near distance, the great volcano that had birthed the island in a fit of ecstasy and fire loomed large, but dormant for the time being. Small thickets of trees flashed past as they raced through the verdant countryside.

“We’ll call Hecate back. We have to be able to convince them that you’re innocent.” She placed a small hand over his, glancing up at him. She had never seen him so worried. It was etched into his face as though carved by some cruel artist, and she was unable to shake the feeling that perhaps his life would have been better served had he never met her.

* * *

“That can’t be. I refuse to believe it.” Hera crossed her arms, cigar smoldering in her hand.

“_Pictures_, Bunny. You can’t argue with pictures.” Zeus ran a hand down his face. Admittedly it was hard to believe that his gentle giant of a brother could do something like this, but he had been rather obsessed with Persephone since the Panathenaea. Perhaps he had finally snapped after millennia alone sequestered in the dark, victimized by cruel lovers.

She advanced towards him to growl in his face, “I sure as fuck can if you can argue with the ones I got sent! Apollo is lying. Isn’t it more likely that _he _is the one from my vision?” Zeus loomed over her, electricity flowing smoothly through his long hair like water, the mild humming noise a threat all its own.

“Maybe there’s _another _reason you’re defending him so strongly?” his eyes flashed, cruel and dangerous, promising retribution if she said yes. His jealousy of Hades still ran deep and acrid, eating at him in the dark of the night.

“Of course not! But this is _Hades _we are talking about. The King of the Underworld, and also _your brother! _If you really believe that there’s a single bone in his body that would harm her, you are far stupider than I could have ever guessed.” Hera’s hair began writhing around her head as she berated her husband.

“Keep. Your. Temper. Wife.” Zeus spoke in a calm, clipped tone, his intent clear. Continue to argue this and retaliation will be swift.

“We’ll call them. The rest of the pantheon as well.”

Zeus raised a brow incredulously at his wife “You can’t be suggesting a trial already?”

“No. Just coming up with a course of action. We need to find them. Maybe they’ll answer the call. If not, maybe someone else knows something.” Hera pulled her phone from her pocket and opened the emergency summoning app. She flicked her thumb across the image on the screen and Zeus’ phone on the desk illuminated and began to skitter across the polished top, vibrating harder than should be possible before rising to hover a few inches above the surface, spinning slowly.

The screen glowed ominously, white text on a black screen, a small computerized voice reading aloud.

“This is not a test. All Pantheon members will immediately report to the tribunal.”

* * *

Hades stared blankly into the fire, the usual darkness within him seeming to intensify with every passing moment. His own brother believed that shitty little sun god over him. He wavered between wanting to appear in Zeus’ chambers and beat sense directly into his skull or wanting to disappear from the face of all the realms. As though it weren’t enough that he felt he were being pulled into some ghastly state of madness and his own mind couldn’t be trusted, now his own family was possibly turning on him as well.

Persephone returned to the cave, advancing through the flickering shadows, arms laden with vegetables. “I know you aren’t a vegetarian, but I can’t grow animals.” She tumbled the small arm load of food near the fire and sat next to Hades.

“I’m not particularly hungry.” He spoke so quietly Persephone had a difficult time hearing him over the crackling flames. She watched him, staring dismally into the fire, light dancing across his sharp features, fluid as ink.

“I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” Pulling her knees up to her chest, she buried her head into them. The warm weight of Hades’ hand landed on her back and she glanced over at him.

“You couldn’t have known. And this will all get sorted out. I’m just… hurt. My own brother seems to believe me capable of those attacks on you. That’s… hard to swallow.” He sighed, each deep breath pulling at the dull ache in his chest.

“Who can we call for help?”

As though answering Persephone, both of their phones began to chime and buzz before lifting into the air, rotating on an invisible axis to display the identical information on the screens. Hades paled; it had been centuries since there had been an all pantheon emergency call. It was no secret to him what the topic of conversation would be.

“What is that?” Persephone asked, wide eyes filled with trepidation.

“That…” He sighed, eyes darkening with fear “That is likely very bad for me.”

* * *

The general tension of the congregated pantheon was a living thing, undulating and setting sparks of discordance throughout the room. The technicolor mass of bodies emitting a low hum of voices. The tall double doors opened, and Hera and Zeus entered the room, taking their seats at the front central dais.

“Quiet please!” Zeus barked and the voices slowly came to a stop. “Thank you. We’ve called all of you here due to a disturbing allegation that has come forward today. As many of you know, Persephone, the Goddess of Spring was attacked yesterday.” At his words a tense murmur ran through the room and a desperate sob broke loose from Demeter’s chest. Zeus raised a hand to still the impending tirade. “That being said, she was saved from death through Hecate’s skills, for which we should be very grateful.”

A light smattering of applause sounded through the crowd. Zeus raised a hand again, and the sound ceased.

“However, someone has come forward today with proof of a past attack on Persephone that is likely tied to the more recent one. This evidence most strongly implicates Hades, King of the Underworld in both attacks.” A collective gasp rose from the crowd, low murmurs of debate following closely on its heels. “We have gathered here to ask for your assistance in locating both Hades and Persephone as they have now both gone missing. It is necessary to locate them to get to the truth of this.” A slim red hand raised in the mass and Minthe strode forward.

Hera stood, golden eyes flashing and slowly began to advance towards the nymph “I don’t recall summoning the common rabble. How dare you attend a closed meeting?!” she stopped, toe to toe with the red form.

“Hades is _my _boyfriend. I have just as much interest in this as anyone else here. Maybe more!” she bit back at Hera through gritted teeth. “You’ve always hated me, but _I _have information.”

“Speak.” Hera sparkled with barely contained anger.

“He was with me. Just before the attack, he was with me, but he was summoned. He… he changed. Changed into someone terrible. I ran from him as fast as I could, and I haven’t seen him since.”

Hera flicked her hand, conjuring a cigarette into her thin fingers. “You expect me to believe anything you could say about him? We all know what poison you are to him.”

Minthe clenched her jaw and drew her shoulders back “I’m hardly poison, and besides, what would I have to gain from lying to you?” Hera’s golden eyes raked across her form, assessing her plainly.

“I don’t presume to know what goes through your small, gelatinous little mind.” She snapped her fingers and Minthe disappeared in a cloud of shimmering smoke “You are dismissed.”

Hecate stepped forward “I can only speak for what Hades said to me and a sense memory I gathered while reviving Persephone. Hades told me he was summoned as Minthe said, but that Persephone was gravely wounded when he arrived. I spoke to him on the phone and instructed him to take her to my home to be cared for. When I revived her, I was given the distinct impression that Apollo was involved.”

“Well, Apollo _is _involved, as he has the pictures.” Zeus cleared his throat “But isn’t it also suspect in its own right that Hades called you? Why not the god of medicine?” He gestured to Apollo, who was in attendance with his twin, wringing his hands in his lap, an attempt being made towards looking wholly concerned. “Perhaps he called you as you are his friend and associate and conceivably wouldn’t ask too many questions?” he rested his elbow on the arm of his seat, propping his chin on a purple fist, regarding Hecate with a judgmental stare.

She returned his stare with equal fervor. “That is not what I mean by involved. And I expect Hades contacted me because he sensed how close to death Persephone was.” Hecate’s eyes flashed, golden, bloody tears visible for a split second. “Necromancy is much more useful on the dead than medicine.”

“This is true.” Zeus beckoned Apollo forward with his free hand “Please, describe for everyone what it is that you brought to my attention earlier.”

Apollo stepped forward, eyes large and doleful, the very picture of worry and compassion. “A short while ago, I received a set of pictures from Hades’ number. Considering the content, I was sure I was not the person meant to receive them, so I kept quiet. The pictures are of Persephone in a… compromising situation with a large male with blue skin. In hindsight, she looks to be under some duress, and perhaps she threatened to tell someone…” he trailed off, forcing a sob from his throat “I should have protected her!” he wailed, hands pressed over his face. Artemis stepped from the crowd to wrap a comforting arm around her brother’s shoulders.

“BULLSHIT!” hollered Eros, pushing others roughly aside to confront Apollo. “I know what you did, you fucking monster!” drawing his fist back, Eros drove it soundly into Apollo’s eye. The two gods began fighting in earnest, each landing enough of their blows to make it count.

Artemis grabbed Eros from the fray by his pink locks and drew a hunting knife from her boot yelling “Get off of my brother or so help me I won’t even give you a head start before I hunt you!”

“Try me. I’m better with my bow than you could ever be.” Eros spat at her feet, golden blood splattering her boot.

“ENOUGH!” roared Zeus, electricity arcing through the air born of his ire “This will not become a brawl. We aren’t here to condemn anyone yet.” He stepped down from the high dais towards the bickering segment of the crowd “We are here to gather everything we know in the hopes that we can locate them and find out the truth.”

“Then I submit that Apollo is the one who raped her.” Eros began, audible gasps emitting from the gathered mob.

“I said we aren’t condemning anyone. How can you know that Eros?”

“Literally the God of sex?” he said confusion coloring his face.

“That you are… Still we can’t say anything one way or another until we find Hades and Persephone.”

“Fine” the pink god spat, bruises developing on his face “But put it under consideration at least” Zeus nodded his assent.

Artemis glared at Eros “I warned her about Hades. I told her to keep her distance, but she didn’t listen, and now he’s kidnapped her.”

“That’s just your opinion, Artemis. I know _you _think that’s extremely valuable, but I promise you, there’s no box small enough to hold the number of fucks I give about it.” Eros grinned, obviously baiting her.

Hera moved to separate her grandson and the goddess of the hunt. “The amount of time she has spent in the Underworld would be because of me and you know that full well, Artemis. She had an internship with him at my behest.” Hera stated plainly. Artemis scowled at her as though to say _exactly. _Demeter’s green form emerged from the tense group, marching toward Hera, fists clenched at her sides. Noxious weeds bloomed to life before her stride, withering and dying as she advanced toward her golden sister. She drew herself level with Hera, staring into her eyes for what seemed an eternity.

“You sent my daughter right into his den?” Demeter growled, levying her accusation at Hera, green eyes flaring.

The queen of the gods nodded “Yes, she was well suited to…”

The sudden sound of Demeter’s hand connecting with the queen’s cheek rang out, sharp and wicked through the deathly silent hall, cutting off Hera’s statement. She stood, chin raised, glowering into green eyes, her gaze promising horrible consequence.

“If that’s the case, then this is _your _doing. You will fix it, or I will.” Demeter hissed before storming back into the milling throng. The colorful mass parted in front of her, only Hestia stepping forward to accompany her from the hall, the doors slamming resolutely behind their backs, and the creeping threat of chaos broke loose.

* * *

Hades and Persephone had remained in their niche in the mortal realm, the air heavy with expectation. Neither had retrieved their phones after they had completed their unsettling aerial dance, and they lay on the floor of the cave, menacing as a nest of snakes. Both jumped as Hades phone rang, the sound shrill and threatening in the rapidly waning evening light. Persephone crawled over to inspect the lighted display.

She sighed in relief “It’s Hecate!” She shakily handed the phone to Hades and he cautiously accepted the call.

“What’s going on, Hecate?”

“Wherever you are you need to stay there or maybe stay mobile, but do not come back to Olympus or the Underworld just yet. A good portion of the pantheon believes that you have kidnapped Persephone. Apollo brought photos of someone assaulting Persephone to Zeus, claiming it was you. However, there is also an argument being made that Apollo is guilty.”

“We’re in Sicily. Hecate, we’ll come back, tell everyone the truth. I have no idea what pictures you are talking about, but they can’t be real...” Hades trailed off, noting Persephone as the color drained from her face.

“I did not see them myself, but all is not hopeless. You do still have allies on Olympus, but to be safe, trust no god or goddess you cross paths with other than Hera, Eros and myself. I am not yet sure which side of the argument everyone else has fallen in to. Get rid of your phones as well to avoid being tracked, and do not travel within the darkness. I am certain that at least Zeus and Poseidon would sense you.”

“W-wait! Persephone and I both… saw something at your home. Someone. She said to find her. Do you have any idea how to do that or even who she is?”

Hecate was silent for a moment “I have my suspicions. Leave Sicily. Follow the mainland coastline north. There may be answers there.”

“I’ve had about enough of this mysterious directive bullshit, Hecate!” Hades growled, his eyes flaring red in the dying light.

“Some things are not mine to say, Hades.” She bit back, voice wavering strangely “Follow the coast. There is help to grow her power there.”

Hades opened his mouth to demand more satisfying answers, but the tone on the line said Hecate had disconnected the call. He sighed raggedly, running a hand down his face.

“So… you heard… he says he has pictures of something. Is that true?” Persephone couldn’t meet his gaze, shame eating deeply into her soul.

“I should have told you, but… I never thought he’d hurt anyone but me with them. He has pictures of the rape…” she trailed off into quiet tears.

“And now he’s convinced my own brother that they are from me. Fuck, Persephone! I needed to know he had something like that!” Hades snapped at her. The second it left his mouth Hades wished he could recall the heated words. Hadn’t she suffered enough without him blaming her for the creeping nightmare that had become his life? “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that…”

Persephone moved to sit, gazing out of the mouth of the cavern, her back to Hades. He sighed and joined her. “I understand.” She spoke quietly “You were just living your own life and I barged in and upset everything.”

“Sweetness, the alternative was your death. I’d rather be on the run with you by a wide margin.” He heaved a deep sigh “Hecate at least had an idea about finding our mysterious woman.”

“Really?”

He nodded “She said to leave Sicily and follow the coastline of the mainland north. Trick is, she said not to travel using my powers, and the island of Sicily is, well, an island, so my chariot won’t be of much use.”

“So, what are we going to do?” she twisted the fabric of her gown in her hands.

Hades smiled, a crooked mischievous grin “Have you ever had to commandeer a boat before?”

“Isn’t that just a fancy way of saying “steal” it?”

“Pretty much” Hades met Persephone’s gaze and after a beat they both broke into laughter. He moved closer and ran his arm around her shoulders, her leaning in to place her head on him. They remained that way, resting in companionable silence, bracing themselves for the trials ahead and watching as the fading light of the day gave way to silken dark.


	7. On The Move

The crunch of dead leaves beneath his feet seemed deafening as Hades made his way across the weed choked landscape towards the small farmhouse. Once painted green, now faded to a decrepit grey, with cracked glass seated in the windows winking malevolently in the pallid light, the house crouched, antique and repellant. He shivered, a chill wind clawing across his body and winding deeply into his bones. Casting a glance over his shoulder into the green lit gloom, Hades moved toward the decaying building, concerned that the landscape would once again begin rolling up like a vile carpet as had happened the last time he had inexplicably found himself in such a situation. Whipping the door open, he wasted no time in plunging inside and slamming it resolutely behind him.

The world before him seemed to churn with the effort required to exist. He found himself in a long stone room, the high peaked roof seemingly alternating between to close and too far to make sense, as though the entirety of the space breathed around him. Wooden benches were arrayed before him, set at regular intervals on opposing sides of a stone path leading to the front of the chamber. Light spilled from candles, black wax emitting murky light that reached ineffectually into the chamber, doing little to disperse the gloom. The front of the chamber, evocative of an altar, called to Hades, pulling at the deep sea of dark power within him. He slowly approached, becoming dimly aware of figures seated in the dark wooden benches.

Stealing a glance at the seated figures did nothing to assuage the gnawing fear winding its way through Hades’ gut. They sat, still as death, facing the haunting altar, each loosely draped with filthy gossamer fabric, reminiscent both of a bridal veil and a burial shroud. He stopped to inspect the individual seated nearest to him along the aisle, the ruined fabric adorning the face showing no evidence of life’s breath, the pale man stared, unaware of the analysis. Hades felt the dais still calling, whispering his name in the depths of his soul and turned to continue toward it.

A lone figure had taken up residence at the altar, swathed in gauze as the seated figures were, the exception being that the standing person wore black. They raised a hand and pointed at Hades; finger blackened at the tip as though dipped in horror. He followed the inexorable pull, slowly approaching the figure. A quiet singing began echoing though the space, a multilayered choir of souls, dark voices singing dark things, somehow both soothing and deeply unsettling. Drawing level with the figure, Hades recognized through the tattered lace the woman from the crumbling Victorian mansion and felt the terror in his gut run chill as death.

“What do you want from me?” His voice rang out through the chamber, magnified off of the stone walls.

The woman slowly lowered her arm, tilting her head to the side to regard Hades with a calculating gaze.

“Stronger than you know.” She spoke in a single voice now, none of the terrible dissonance of their first meeting evident.

“What is?”

“Both of you.” She extended her discolored palms flat before her, displaying a flickering blue flame in one, pink in the other.

“Persephone…” Hades whispered, hardly daring to speak her name in this arcane space. A slow nod of assent from the woman was her only answer.

Hades turned and scanned the space “What is this place?”

“What has been. What has yet to be.” Her words sent a frisson of surety into that roiling sea deep within him. _You have known this before._

“A temple. Mortals once made offerings to me. But this isn’t right… they used to look...” A surge of movement stole the rest of his sentence as he witnessed the statuesque figures in the pews rise in synchronicity and turn their backs to him. “Yes. Away.” He whispered. He turned to the eldritch woman again, colored flames still dancing in her palms. “Why? Why were they facing forward?” he asked, his voice trembling.

“Change. Evolution. The tempering of the craving chthonic void.” She moved her hands together, merging the two flames with a flare into a single one, sparkling with golden wholeness. “That which they know to be in tandem with that which they do not.”

“Persephone…”

“Stronger than you know.”

“We are coming to find you.”

She smiled, a sly, haunting thing.

“Yes.” With shocking speed, she extinguished the flame in her black dipped hands, the deep black candles guttering and extinguishing along with it.

Her voice crept from the darkness like a phantasm.

“You are.”

* * *

Persephone watched the dawn light creeping into the cave. She had once enjoyed the dawn, the quiet dew laden moments of the day, but it had changed for her. The light felt less like light and more akin to creeping fingers, reaching for her, looking to capture her once again. She found herself craving the darkness and safety of the Underworld, though she had some measure of that now. A heavy arm was thrown across her waist, clutching her to a broad chest. The night, having been colder than expected, had coaxed their slumbering bodies together for survival and comfort. Persephone breathed deeply, relishing the moment of calm, her heart pulling dangerously towards him.

“PERSEPHONE!” Hades screamed, bolting upright, moving from dream to wakefulness in an instant.

She started and sat up, turning to him and grasping his face between her palms. “I’m here! Hades, it’s ok.”

He panted wildly, heart hammering, eyes scanning the space for clues to his location. He met Persephone’s eyes and mirrored her action, cupping her face in his hands. Persephone stroked his cheek, murmuring to calm his riotously thrumming heart. Hades breathing gradually slowed as his mind began to truly register the small pink goddess before him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gathering her to his chest.

Persephone pulled back, scanning his face “Nightmare?” she asked simply.

“It was that woman again. D-different place… but…” she trailed off on a shudder “She knows we’re coming.”

Persephone steeled herself with a deep breath, glancing out the cave opening. “Then we best get going.”

* * *

Hades and Persephone had made good time from their hiding place to the port of Messina. Ships and boats of all sizes bobbed lazily in the harbor, from large trading vessels pregnant with the weight of their cargo to spry fishing boats laden with nets. Sunlight glinted merrily on the water and a warm breeze played mischievously with the hair of the workmen resolutely moving back and forth along the port. Persephone flicked her gaze from mortal to mortal, confusion etched on her features.

“Why… why isn’t anyone looking at us?”

Hades chuckled, a low sound thrumming through his chest “Perks of travelling with me, Sweetness. It’s a simple thing to avoid them. Stick close to me.” He scanned the boats moored in the harbor, searching for something they could handle between them. A single figure on a small fishing vessel met his gaze and waved at him, sunlight intensifying their green skin.

“Fuck.” Hades muttered “Don’t panic, but I think we’ve been found out.” Persephone followed his observation and drew in a sharp breath as she caught sight of the smiling god on the boat.

“Poseidon…” she whispered. “What do we do?” she clutched Hades arm, not daring to move.

“He’s already seen us. We’ll have to risk it.” Hades started towards the boat, a tense smile on his face. His broad stride making quick work of the distance between himself and his brother, Hades stopped at the water’s edge, inclining his head slightly.

“Check it out! I’m on a boat!” Poseidon swing his arms out wide, showcasing the small vessel.

“Any chance we could borrow it from you?” Hades asked, voice tense, ready to run at a moment’s notice.

“I’ll do you one better. Get on and I’ll take you where you want to go.” Poseidon strode to the edge of the boat, extending his hand to Hades.

Hades glanced down at Persephone, hesitating to possibly put her in danger again.

“Come on, man. I’ve seen you try to handle a boat. You aren’t getting far without me.” The emerald god laughed.

“Fine.” Hades grumbled “We need to get to the mainland.” He lifted Persephone in his arms and stepped onto the gently rocking deck.

“Cool.” Poseidon nodded his head and set to readying the boat to sail. Persephone settled herself on a small crate watching both gods. Hades looked as on edge as she had ever seen him, flight only one misstep away. Poseidon seemed perfectly at ease, firmly in his element and clearly enjoying himself.

The first leg out to sea was slow, working their way through both incoming and outgoing boats, but now with open ocean ahead of them, they moved at a steady clip, the mainland already visible in the distance. Poseidon seemed to need no help to handle the small boat, leaving Persephone and Hades little to do but worry.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Poseidon finally asked with a brow raised.

Hades glowered at him “Ask what?”

“How the summoning went?”

“I already spoke to Hecate. I should ask what _you _think so I know whether or not to toss you off this damn thing and run.”

Poseidon laughed uproariously “I’d like to see you try.” He tied off the line he had been working with and positioned himself at the rear of the craft to steer. “Since you’re in such a good mood I’ll talk. It was a shit show, man. Zeus is trying to act all impartial, but he’s clearly having fun with this. Hera is ready claw his eyes out.” Poseidon ticking off the names on his fingers “Eros tried to rock Apollo’s shit in the middle of the whole thing. Artemis is defending the little purple turd…” At the last statement, Persephone’s head drooped. She had hoped that her friend would see through her twin, but clearly had no such luck. “Hermes seems about as confused as always. Go figure. Demeter is on the warpath. Speaking of war, Ares is firmly defending you.”

“What about the others? Who isn’t defending us?” Hades asked glumly

“Well, Thanatos seems to be enjoying himself, I’m not sure how to take that. I’d probably avoid Hestia.” Poseidon sighed “Minthe came too...” he trailed off.

“And?”

Poseidon raked a hand through his hair “Man, I don’t know what kind of relationship you guys have…”

“What did she say?” Hades asked, voice darkening.

“That you got summoned, you changed, you left.” He shrugged “That’s what I mean. She goes through all the trouble of showing up uninvited but didn’t say anything to defend you. It might not be my place to say, but I don’t think she’s emotionally invested in your relationship anymore.”

Hades glared at the green god “You’re right. It’s not your place to say.”

Poseidon raised his hands in front of his chest in a sign of truce and switched his attention to Persephone. “How about you? You doing ok? I imagine that this has all been really hard for you.”

She met the emerald eyes and saw a genuine concern etched within. Persephone smiled softly, making her mind up that Poseidon was someone she could trust.

“It has been, but Hades has taken good care of me.” She placed a small pink hand over Hades’. “I think it’s been worse for him. He didn’t ask for this.”

“Neither did you.” Poseidon glanced at their hands and smiled “So what’s the plan, man?”

“We both saw something at Hecate’s.” Persephone started. Hades whipped his head to glare at her, wordlessly indicating she should be silent. She raised an eyebrow at him and continued “We need to find someone. She’s apparently on the mainland and I guess she can help us somehow.”

Poseidon nodded sagely. He stood to maneuver the boat as they approached their destination, eschewing the bustling port, instead running them softly aground on a beach. The three immortals stepped on to the soft sand and Poseidon extended his hand to Hades.

“Good luck, man.”

“I should have asked what side you’re on.” Hades said with a wry smile.

Poseidon’s face crumpled with hurt for a moment. “Dude. You’re my brother. I know you.” He clasped Hades’ hand and yanked him closer, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders and patting his back. He pulled back and looked Hades in the eye “Everything is going to be alright.”

Poseidon withdrew, turning to extend his hand to Persephone. He clasped it gently and bowed his head. Looking up, he raised a brow and grinned “Keep him out of trouble?”

Persephone affected a tone of great seriousness, nodding gravely before breaking into a smile. “Thank you, Poseidon. You’re a good friend.”

He grinned and shoved the small boat back in the water, using the momentum to coast away from the shoreline. Turning back and flashing the pair a shaka sign, he made a small sweeping gesture, coaxing a wave to his command, engulfed the small boat, and vanished quickly to the depths below.


	8. Helping Hands

Persephone sat down heavily under the tree with a groan of exhaustion, Hades following suit. They had been walking for hours along the coastline road, making seemingly little progress.

“Why did Hecate say we couldn’t use your powers?” Persephone huffed.

“She thinks that at least Zeus and Poseidon would be able to track us. We know now that Poseidon wouldn’t be an issue, but I’m frankly not ready to deal with Zeus’ interference. Until we can think of a way to keep our detractors off our backs until we can prove what really happened, best to follow her advice. Speaking of which…” Hades fished in his robes for his phone, holding his other hand out to Persephone “Yours too.” She handed hers over, trusting him implicitly until he stood up, strode over to the low stone wall along the road and overhand pitched them both into the frothing ocean.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Persephone leapt to her feet and stomped over to Hades, glaring at him.

“Hecate said to get rid of them.” He said simply, looking down at her in confusion.

“Well, I didn’t know that! You could have at least told me.”

Hades blushed; his face etched with chagrin. “Yeah, I suppose I’m not that great at keeping you in the loop. I’m sorry.” He scrubbed a hand along the back of his neck.

“Hades, we’re stuck together right now for better or worse. I need to know I can count on you. I mean, I don’t want to go back to Olympus until we figure this out or my mother is just going to wrap me in gauze and take me home for the rest of eternity, but you coddling me isn’t much better! I’m sick of having my decisions made for me. It might not seem like a big thing but telling me about the phones…” she gestured at the expanse of sparkling blue sea “I need that. The little things, the big things, all of it. Can I trust you to do that, or should I just head out alone?” She stared levelly at him, hands on her hips, face serious as the grave.

Hades jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected her to be willing to split up, but now hearing it from her he felt a deep fear settling in his gut. _Please don’t leave._“N-no. I want you to stay.”

Persephone nodded once. “Don’t do it again.” She warned coolly and set off determinedly along the coastal road.

Hades watched her march away and for the second time the thought flickered though his mind…

_She is the one to be feared._

* * *

Hera idly tapped the accumulated ashes off of the tip of her cigarette into the crystal dish. She sighed and crossed her legs as she watched her grandson pace, muttering darkly to himself.

“It could be far worse, Eros. At least Poseidon got a chance to see them, so we know they are alive and at least moderately ok.”

Eros spun and glared darkly at Hera “_Moderately ok. _So, we’re supposed to just, what? Sit on our godsdamned thumbs and have another fucking drink?!” He shouted, swiping the glasses and bottle of vodka residing on the sideboard to the floor, the liquor bottle shattering to splatter the tall window with its contents.

Hera’s golden eyes flashed dangerously at him “Further dramatics will not be tolerated, family or not.” She pressed one of the many small brass buttons mounted on the nearby side table and a young satyr entered, carrying the supplies to rectify Eros’ tantrum.

“Where is your old house nymph?” Eros asked, cocking an eyebrow as he flopped into a nearby chair.

“I’ve cleaned house.” Hera said, face darkening, cigarette swiftly burning to the quick, turning to ash in her fingers.

“Sorry.” Eros ran a hand through his pink curls. Zeus must have overstepped with the help again. Eros decided not to deviate from their intended conversation again. “We need to help them, you know.”

“How?” Hera stood, approaching the window and taking a sip of her drink. “That is the problem; How am I going to help them without incurring my husband’s wrath?”

Eros followed her, staring out the window at the expansive view of Olympus afforded from the home of the King and Queen. Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed and cast a sidelong glance at her. “Quietly. In the background. As much as we can. We know approximately where they are. We know they’re headed north. We know they need friends.” he rattled off under his breath, hoping to keep only Hera privy to what he was saying “So. Ideas?”

Hera sighed, conjuring up another cigarette “I might know of someone who could help…”

* * *

Night had begun falling quickly in the mortal realm, switching from darkness creeping in like the advancing hordes of an enemy army, to enveloping the world all at once. Persephone pulled her wrap closer about her shoulders, attempting to chase off the pervasive chill creeping into her bones, carried by the winds off the ocean. Hades stripped the woolen panel of fabric from his own shoulders. “We’ll stop at the next place we find for shelter.” He said, adding his wrap to hers.

“I am getting tired. But, can I make a request?”

Hades chuckled “Anything. Keeping you in the loop, remember?”

“I would really like to be somewhere other than a cave if possible.”

“Shall we try here?” he pointed at a building still some 100 yards off. Light glowed from the windows and doorway, welcoming in the deepening evening. Persephone nodded, quickening her pace with Hades trailing, hopes of warmth and sleeping comfortably in her mind. The exterior of the home came in to view and to her delight was well kept, small plants lovingly cared for lining the front, front yard well swept.

“Maybe it’s best if I approach?” Persephone offered, looking over Hades’ imposing form draped in darkness. He nodded and remained a few steps behind her, close enough if something went wrong, but far enough away to remain hidden in the shadows and keep his powers from cloaking her.

Persephone approached the door and softly rapped her knuckles on the frame. “Hello?” she called quietly into the home. A figure rose from a table near the hearth, covered in a dark cloak, hood obscuring their face. “I-I was hoping to find shelter for the night for my friend and I…” Persephone explained, fidgeting with the edge of Hades’ woolen cloak. The lone occupant of the home approached the door and wordlessly assessed Persephone.

“You are welcome here, Persephone.” A discreet voice emitted from beneath the soft earth colored hood. The form began to retreat back into the pool of light emitting from the hearth, stopping to speak over their shoulder “Tell the Lord of the Dead to come in as well. He need not hide.” Persephone looked over to Hades, eyes wide with confusion, laced lightly with fear. He stepped forward and gave her hand a quick squeeze, wordlessly reassuring her and corralling his own fear in one gesture and led the way, bowing his head through the low doorway.

The home was furnished simply but comfortably, wood, stone, and woven surfaces all clean and well cared for. Their host sat at the small table and lowered their hood to reveal a lovely young woman with sun kissed cheeks and clear brown eyes, light brown hair framing her narrow face in soft waves. Hades released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, every fiber of his being expecting the woman to be revealed as his otherworldly tormentor. The woman gestured to the place opposite her, smiling softly at Persephone.

She accepted the offered seat, removing one of the woolen wraps and handing it back to Hades “How did you know our names?” she regarded their host with tentative curiosity and sliding a sidelong glance at Hades as he took the remaining seat at the table.

“A few reasons. First of all, though you are pink, I can tell you are no mere flower nymph. Secondarily, Hera sent me.” She spoke with a plain friendly tone, smiling at Persephone and pouring her a cup of tea. Persephone’s jaw dropped, dread flitting quickly over her features, telegraphing her anxiety.

“Please, don’t be frightened. Hera is on your side. I was told to help you in any way I could. I’m Ariadne, pleasure to meet you.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of you before.”

Ariadne shrugged “Not many have. That’s the idea. Zeus is watching the main pantheon, but goddesses like me,” she held her hand out flat, wiggling her fingers “we can kind of sneak through.” She smiled a crooked smile and Persephone found herself returning it.

“You’re a goddess? But you look mortal.” Persephone cringed “I-I mean… not that that is a bad thing! But…” Ariadne laughed at her, eyes dancing with humor.

“You’re fine. That’s because I was mortal once. I was a princess from Crete.” She stood and busied herself filling bowls from a kettle of something that smelled of rich herbs and fragrant vegetables. Persephone’s stomach growled at the promise of a warm dinner. Ariadne dispersed the bowls to her guests, resuming her seat and folding her hands around her tea on the table. Persephone raised an eyebrow at her, and the host waved her hand “Go ahead, I ate.”

“So, how did you become a goddess?” Hades asked, finally speaking to their host, digging into his own meal.

Ariadne sighed “Long story.”

“We’ve got all night.” Hades shrugged.

“True. Well, like I said, Cretan princess. My family was… My mother got pregnant… well there’s no nice way to say it, she was raped by a god.”

Persephone froze “Any idea which one?”

She shook her head “Hard to tell. They were in the form of a bull.” She shuddered but continued “The baby was a monster. Half man, half bull. My father contracted the best architect he could find to build him a huge maze to hide the baby in. Every year…” Her face darkened.

Persephone reached out a hand to her newfound friend “Please, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

“It’s ok” Ariadne covered the small pink hand with her own “It’s just not pleasant. Every year he sent in seven men and seven women. If they escaped, they could live. If they didn’t… well the beast ate. My father set me up as the warden for the monster. For years I watched the doomed file into the labyrinth… never once did I watch someone come out.”

Persephone swiped an errant tear from her cheek, heart aching for the life Ariadne had lived.

“So, I got tired of the never-ending parade of walking death and decided the next round of sacrifices I would try to help them, but the next person to enter wasn’t an offering. It was a young man come to stop the carnage. My father hadn’t been feeding the beast our own people, you see. They had been from this young man’s kingdom. I made up my mind to help him all the same. He went into that stinking maze of slaughter, and for once, someone came out. He had managed to kill the beast.” Ariadne smiled sadly, standing to mind the hearth.

“That’s wonderful.” Persephone said, a smile lighting her face.

“It was, and it wasn’t. My father would have known that I had a hand in his success. I begged him to take me with him as he left Crete and he agreed. He said I was beautiful beyond compare and that I would return home with him as his betrothed.” She returned to her seat at the table, staring vacantly down at her hands. “We set sail and it felt like my future was opening before me, sparkling like the waves we sailed. We stopped for supplies and rest on an island. I went to sleep that night as a beloved fiancée. I woke the next morning alone, having been deserted by him in the night. It seemed like weeks I stayed on that island alone, growing weaker by the day as my ability to find food diminished. I began to think at length about death. About how I should take the matter into my own hands before my suffering grew too great.”

Hades had long ago stopped eating. He knew now who she was. The calls of those desperate days had been heard by him, the beckoning of one losing all hope.

“Just before I grew too desperate, Hera appeared to me. I thought I was seeing things, she was shining so brightly, radiant and so kind looking. She explained to me that I had been seen by a god, and that god wanted to marry me. After what had happened to my mother, I was in no rush to agree, but the alternative was death. So, I said yes. I was granted immortality and wed to Dionysus.”

She regarded the shocked faces watching her tell her story and laughed, a musical sound full of mirth. “It’s ok, I promise! Everything worked out in the end. I’m not dead,” she ticked off on her fingers “My husband is kind and devoted, and the one who abandoned me got thrown off a cliff. Solid deal all around if you ask me.”

“So… what are you the goddess _of _?” Persephone smiled at Ariadne’s grim sense of humor.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She laughed “Mazes. And secondarily, paths. That’s why Hera chose me to send. Who better than the goddess of paths to help lead you where you want to go? Plus, I kind of owed her a favor since she got me married instead of leaving me to die on an island and all.” Ariadne shrugged.

“So, you can help us figure out who this woman is we are supposed to find?” Hades leaned back in his chair eyeing Ariadne.

“Not as such. I got the rundown on who you’re looking for and I have no clue who fits the bill. But I can help you get farther north quickly and without being spotted by anyone you might not want to see.”

“Better than nothing” Hades growled “How far?”

“How does a little town called Pompeii sound?”


	9. Truths

The purple god stared into his drink, watching the soft circles coaxed to life by the bass line of the music echo outward. His mind drifted to the afternoon two days previous as he watched the life drain from Persephone’s eyes… or so he had thought at the time. His grip tightened on the glass in his hand, knuckles pale from the strain. The little bitch had managed to call for help and now everything was a fucking mess. He slammed the rest of his drink and crushed the glass in his hand, absently watching the ichor trickle across his palm as the shards of glass fell to the floor. Collateral damage. He smirked and covered his injured palm with the other, a mild glow filling his hands. Opening his palm revealed a healed hand, whole and unpolluted.

That’s all Persephone was now. Collateral damage. He knew his neck was fully in a noose after accusing one of the god kings of raping a maiden, but he wasn’t going to feel that floor drop out. He never had. It paid well to be his father’s favorite. The pounding music slowed, the now topless nymph on the stage scrabbling around to gather the money laid along the rail as quickly as she could to make way for the next girl, the toes of her thick shoes softly clunking against the dark stage.

A new song began, slow and seductive in contrast to the pervious dancer’s heavy number. A small pink flower nymph took the stage swathed in a positively bridal looking white satin bustier and matching accoutrement. The violet god’s eyes flashed gold for a second as he took her in, leaning back to show himself to greatest effect. She would certainly do for the night. Just more collateral damage. He met her gaze, raising a brow, wordlessly letting her know to find him when she was done. Before he could lose himself in the movements of the dancer’s rolling curves, a pale hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“Apollo!” He set his teeth in the likeness of a smile to greet the winged god behind him.

“Thanatos. What brings you here? I thought you didn’t really _do _clubs.” He raised a brow at the winged god.

“Not usually.” He spoke, taking the seat next to Apollo “Thetis dragged me out. She couldn’t get any of her usual dick, so she’s shopping for something to incite a little jealousy. Easy pickings at a place like this.” A yellow nymph in a microscopic dress headed their way, taking their drink orders. Apollo watched her retreat with great interest. This one had a bigger ass than the flower nymph now climbing the pole on stage, but he was more interested in that pink-skinned illusion tonight.

She returned, Thanatos accepting his drink wordlessly, taking a deep pull. Apollo took his, making certain his hand made contact with hers and met her gaze with one filled with promise. No harm hedging his bets. The nymph blushed, a deep saffron coloring painting her cheeks as she made her way to the other tables “I have no idea why Zeus puts up with Thetis’ shit.” Apollo muttered.

“Must be some damn good ride.” Thanatos shrugged.

Apollo calculated his next move carefully “Speaking of damn good rides, do you think Hades is still hitting that wherever they are? Must have been worth it to kidnap her.” He controlled his face into the picture of bored disinterest.

Thanatos barked with uncharacteristic laughter “Shit, man. The way those two stare at each other all damn day I’m surprised he didn’t start railing her in the middle of the lobby at tower one.”

“We really ought to help her I suppose…” Apollo swirled his drink, ice clinking softly against the glass.

“Why? I don’t give two shits what they’re doing. Plus, it’s pissed off Minthe, so I finally get to shoot my shot there.”

The purple god chose his words with exacting care “Well, I imagine once justice is served for these crimes, the pantheon will be in the market for someone else to control the Underworld. Who better than the capable hand of death himself?” Apollo grinned, brow raised, predatory gleam in his eye, and scoffed internally. Thanatos was many things, but capable was not exactly one of them. But… any port in a storm, and this could prove to be a very useful port. The pale god was quiet, obviously weighing the options. He straightened his tie and the corner of his mouth raised in a small, prideful smile.

“I suppose that’s true. What are you thinking? Go look for them?”

Apollo raised his drink, gazing at Thanatos through the faceted glass, comfortable in the fact that his bait had been thoroughly taken “Oh, I think a more hands-off approach would be just fine.”

* * *

Hades smiled to himself as he watched Persephone deep in discussion with Ariadne. He was becoming increasingly drawn to the way her fuchsia eyes lit up with joy when she was really enjoying herself. Something deep within him whispered from that endless black ocean, _like speaks to like…_

He pushed that voice back down into the murk, setting his mind firmly towards the travel they would have ahead of them today. They sat outside in the early morning sun, the dew gently steaming off the land, as the ladies planned their route. He was shaken from his reverie by Persephone calling him over.

“Have your plan laid out?” He asked, crooked smile appearing on his face.

“Ariadne says she’s got a cousin who is willing to meet us in Pompeii.” Persephone smiled up at him brightly and his heart clenched in response.

“If she is anything like you, I’m sure we will be in good hands.” Hades bowed his head to Ariadne.

The hostess laughed darkly “Well, I know she’ll be sympathetic to your plight at the very least.”

“How many days is it going to take us to reach her?”

“The way my power works?” Ariadne picked up a stick and performed some quick calculations in the dirt “Should be there by evening, give or take?”

Hades brows jumped “That far up the coast?”

Ariadne pulled a ribbon from her pocket, holding it straight between her hands “imagine this is the real distance between here and Pompeii. My powers can modify paths. I can make them change direction, get longer,” she folded the ribbon between her hands like a concertina “Or in this case, shorter. It should turn a substantial trip into one manageable in a day.”

“That sounds perfect! Thank you so much!” Persephone hugged her newfound friend, positively vibrating with excitement.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet. The path, once changed, isn’t in the mortal realm anymore.”

Persephone’s face fell “Is it going to cut through Olympus?”

“Not exactly. It cuts through everywhere but nowhere at the same time. I call it the “other” realm.”

“Does it risk us being seen?” Hades asked seriously, face set into hard lines.

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t seem to go through the same place twice. I wish I could tell you more, but I’m still learning.”

Persephone grasped Ariadne’s hands, smiling softly “That is just fine. I am too.”

Ariadne stood, approaching the side of the road she shook her hands slightly as if to loosen them.

“Ok.” She clasped her hands “Good luck, you two.”

Ariadne’s brown hair blew back from her face as though she stood facing into a storm. Placing her palms together she raised them in front of herself, slowly drawing her hands apart, the air in front of her wavering like heat radiating off dark stone. The undulating space began to tear, the landscape separating, exposing nothing but a haunting darkness, poised to consume the pair.

Hades started as a small pink hand wound its way into his. He looked down to Persephone, her curls buffeted by the phantom wind, face set with stony resolution, beautifully strong and ready to face whatever lay on the other side. She met his gaze and the corner of her mouth raised in a small smile. Hades returned it with a small squeeze of her hand.

“Ready when you are, Sweetness.”

Persephone took a deep breath as they both plunged into the nameless dark.

The landscape seemed to undulate around them as if adjusting to the intrusion of the pair. Hades scanned the area, tentative that his phantom woman or some other nameless horror would appear. A simple dirt path wound through the land, dotted with threadbare trees. There was a distinctly odd pallor to the place, as though the light was cast by all three realms at once, each fighting for dominance, none winning out.

“Shall we?” Hades nodded his head indicating the path ahead of them.

“Seems to be the best course of action.” Persephone said softly. Contrary to the experience she had in the mysterious place with the woman, this place did not feel full of life. Rather, it felt flat, a mimicry of the life found in the realm they just left behind, a set piece for a play, lingering neglected in the wings.

As they started down the path a single raven took up occupancy on one of the nearly bare trees.

“Animals are usually a good sign.” Persephone mused, visibly relaxing, though still maintaining her hold of Hades’ hand. Despite his disregard for her the previous day, she realized she had never felt closer to him. If nothing else came from this entire exercise at least they were cultivating a deeper friendship. Seeing him in his mortal realm clothing for days on end wasn’t anything to sniff at either. Though they had been on the road for days now. Sniffing of any kind was ill advised.

“I have one request” she glanced up at him, trying to engage him in conversation and shake him from his anxiety.

“What would that be, Sweetness?”

“When we make it to Pompeii, I would really love to find a bathhouse, or any clear place to bathe, really.”

Hades chuckled, the sound rumbling from low in his broad chest “Fair enough. I think that sounds like an excellent plan.” Hades ran his thumb along the knuckles of her hand he held. “Since we have an uninterrupted stretch of time, maybe you can answer a question for me.”

Persephone chuckled “Well, If I know the answer, I suppose I can.”

“Why did you summon me?”

She remained silent, walking in contemplation for long enough that Hades began to doubt her answering at all. “I suppose… it was because if I was going to die, I wanted yours to be the last face I saw.”

Hades’ breath seized in his chest. He had spent weeks convincing himself that she was someone that he had no business wanting, and here she was saying that at the moment she believed herself to be dying all she wanted was… him. Tears welled in his eyes, the image of her broken in the kitchen springing again to mind. He stopped walking and looked down at her.

“Why mine?” He asked quietly, not daring to hope for the answer his heart wanted. The fathomless pit deep inside him stirred to life, that ancient voice growling, “_like calls to like”_

Persephone swallowed and met his watery gaze “Hasn’t it been obvious? I have had some feelings for you for quite some time now.” She stood, resolute in her answer “I’m sorry if that isn’t something you wanted to hear, I know you have Minthe. But… well, you asked and that’s the truth of it. I wanted to see you one last time, even if you aren’t mine.” She unlaced her fingers from his, turning to continue down the path. Her gaze landed on one of the threadbare trees, a raven nestled in the branches.

“Following us, little friend?” she asked the corvid with a smile. It cocked its head to the side, regarding Persephone with a small onyx eye.

Hades found himself watching her walk away, his mind still reeling from Persephone’s admission. She had feelings of some sort for him. His heart drummed violently in his chest, the _something _in the deep well of power within him laughing darkly. He was stunned by the bravery of her statement as well. She was far more mature than he, keeping his feelings for her locked up, engaging in a volatile relationship rather than take that risk.

A raven’s call broke him from his thoughts, looking up at the bird, he found two staring down at him. The lake of desperate power within him trembled slightly, prompting the hair on the back of his neck to raise. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with Persephone.

“Are you ok?” She spoke to him, moving forward, gaze trained on the distant horizon.

“Surprised, I guess. I can’t imagine why you would feel… anything for me.”

She laughed, that musical, sparkling sound making his heart tighten in his chest. “You are pretty bad at seeing yourself for what you really are.”

“And what about you, little goddess? Do you think you see yourself for what you really are?”

“I think I’m beginning to.” Her mouth set in a mysterious small smile.

Another raven call interrupted their discussion. Persephone stopped and scanned the trees, her heart rate rising. The trees around her were thick with small dark bodies, ruffling their feathers softly, giving the impression of being fully leafed and buffeted by a light breeze.

“Hades…” she whispered, and he turned, examining the trees behind them as well. Every tree in his sight was filled with dark birds. Somewhere deep in his mind a flicker of a memory roared to life.

“Ravens. Ravens are an aspect of Apollo…” Hades met Persephone’s gaze as fear drained the color from her face. He slowly moved closer to her, placing an arm over her shoulders. “Ok, Sweetness. On three… we run. Ok?” Persephone nodded, her breath becoming shallow as the panic began to rise in her throat.

“One…” Hades turned them to face down the road

“Two…” Persephone planted her feet, ready to bolt forward.

“THREE!” Hades barked and they both launched into motion. A cacophonous riot of sound went up from the flock of birds, now angrily taking flight to pursue their quarry. Hades paced himself to keep his large form between Persephone and the swirling mass of ravens as she ran flat out, thankfully quite fast, as hard as she could. Sharp talons caught at the flesh of his back, hot rivulets of ichor ran down his skin, but Hades kept his pace, escape and Persephone foremost in his mind.

“There’s too many!” Persephone shrieked, stumbling and losing her pace, attempting to cover her head with her arms as birds dove at her face. Hades dove forward, and wrapping his arms around her waist, tucked her face into his chest as he continued to run. Razor like claws still plucked at his back, trying to gain purchase for cruel beaks to continue the work.

“Persephone! We need to get out of here, NOW!” He huffed, readjusting his grip on her to free one hand. He threw his arm out to the side allowing the bottomless lake within him to surge to life, the shimmering ghost of his bident becoming existent within his grasp. He stopped running with a roar of rage, spinning to brandish the weapon at the furiously churning horde. The birds swooped upwards, deftly avoiding his attack, retreating and rallying for another attempt.

“Άνοιξε!” Hades roared, stabbing the ground with the tines of his bident. The land heaved, movement like a living thing rising to meet his command. With a rumbling noise emanating from deep within the realm, a wild wind picked up, the trees fragmenting, breaking into eddies of particles as the ground beneath the pair opened up and swallowed them whole. Hades landed roughly back in the mortal realm, dropping to his knees with the force, still clutching Persephone tightly to his chest. He snapped his head upward just in time to see the gaping maw of the other realm snap shut.

He panted and sat in the dirt, laying his bident on the ground at his side. He reeled back, grasping Persephone’s face in his hand, examining her frantically. “Are you ok?” His chest heaved as he worked to catch his breath. Persephone met his gaze, nodding shakily. “Thank you.” She scanned the area they had landed in and suddenly scrambled to her feet yelling “Hades!” Strange, reflective eyes surrounded them in the growing dusk. “Wolves! Another one of his.” Hades leapt to his feet, pressing his back to Persephone’s, bident glowing menacingly in the dim. “No. Not again.” Persephone growled, stepping forward she planted her feet wide and reached skyward with both hands. Blinding white light surrounded her as she rose into the air, hair whipping about her face as though she were the eye of a hurricane. She roared, the sound of her rage quaking the ground as sapling trees sprung up beneath each wolf, their forms disappearing into fine mist. Hades stared in awe as a small copse of trees grew around them, enclosing them in Persephone’s power. The ground grew heavy with lush mosses and flowers began to spring to life at the base of each tree.

She was stunning. 

She was powerful beyond his wildest imagination.

The eldritch pool of power within him surged to life, aroused as his physical body at the sight.

_“Queen”_ the voice within him growled, feral and needful, and Hades knew without a doubt it was right. The sight before him could leave no reservation that this was his future. 

Persephone slowly wilted back to the earth, Hades reaching out to catch her gently in his arms, cradling her form close to him. “Sweetness, that was… y-you’re amazing.” He whispered to her, brushing tangled hair from her face. “So tired.” She murmured. Hades nodded “We’ll stay right here for the night and figure out where we are in the morning.” He lay down with her gently on the thick carpeting of moss, pulling her close to his chest, wrapping her in the now tattered rough spun wrap from his shoulders. 

The bottomless something within Hades seemed to purr happily, knowing it’s match, as they both drifted to sleep as the tides of adrenaline ebbed from their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Άνοιξε = Open


	10. And Consequences

In the light of day, Persephone’s work was even more impressive. Hades lay on the soft moss, still cradling the sleeping goddess and admired her handiwork. The trees had grown incredibly close, bark nearly interlocked. She couldn’t have created a better fortress if she’d built it rather than grown it. He idly ran his fingers along her arm, taking in the flowers growing along the bases of the trees, tulips bobbing awake in the morning light. A tremor of sadness ran though him, realizing that they would have to leave this beautiful, handcrafted oasis. Apollo would certainly know full well where they were now, even if they didn’t at the moment. No god could ignore the amount of power Persephone had poured into the universe yesterday. Hades sighed and gently patted Persephone’s arm.

“Sweetness. It’s morning. We really should get moving.”

Persephone rolled over, curling inward and burying her face in his chest groaning softly. He laughed and ran a hand through her hair, puling it back upon realizing his lapse in decorum, heartbeat escalating in his chest. _Not yours, _he admonished himself.

“I know. I don’t want to either, but It’s not going to be safe to stay. I’m honestly surprised that we made it through the night without interruption.”

“True.” Her voice was muffled as she spoke into him. She shifted, recoiling to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry, I know we weren’t supposed to use our powers, but… if that was really Apollo’s doing…” she trailed off, heaving a shuddering sigh “I just couldn’t let him corner me again.”

Hades frowned “Is that what he did? You didn’t tell me much about what happened in the kitchen.” He blanched “B-but you don’t have to tell me if y-you don’t want to.” He spoke in a rush.

“It’s ok.” Persephone patted his arm, soothing his anxiety “I was trying to do something like this…” she sat up, casting a glance around the citadel of life she had wrought. “But it took too long. Maybe I wasn’t strong enough. I was only half done…” She trailed off, assessing her creation. “That’s what makes this so confusing. I managed full trees in a fraction of the time. It still exhausted me, but it worked.”

“Sweetness, what you did was power like I have never seen from a minor goddess. Between this and my dream,” Hades propped himself up, running a hand through his hair, realizing he was revealing yet another thing he had kept from her “I think there’s more to you.”

Persephone’s brow furrowed “Dream? What, the nightmare you had in the cave? You said she knew we were coming.”

“She said something else. About you.”

“And you didn’t tell me.” Her jaw tightened, her displeasure with him obvious.

Hades raised his hands in front of his chest, “In my defense, it was before I threw our phones in the ocean. I thought I was protecting you. She said that you are more powerful than I know. I think that’s patently obvious now.” He gestured vaguely at the stronghold of trees surrounding them.

“Oh…” she folded her arms, cupping her elbows, standing and pacing about the small enclosure.

“There’s one more thing that might have to do with you.” Hades stood, watching her marching. Noting that she seemed to have no intention of stopping, he continued “She showed me a blue flame in one hand and a pink flame in the other.” Persephone stopped her travel, meeting his gaze. Hades sighed “She blended them together and it turned gold. I have no idea what it could mean, but, _pink_. It’s likely referring to you.”

“I suppose that makes the most sense.” Persephone chewed her lip pensively, approaching one of the trees forming the wall of their small fortress. She closed her eyes, reaching out to press a palm to the bark of the large tree. Hades watched as the tree seemingly grew in reverse, drawing in upon itself, collapsing downward into its own roots until it disappeared.

“I found a door.” Persephone said mischievous smile set on her face, stepping through the new opening between trees to take stock of their location. Hades chuckled and followed her through. To their relief they were not far off a well-traveled roadway. “Perhaps this is the same road we were following before?” She squinted in the direction of the morning sun, orienting herself off of its current position in the vast sky. “I think north is this way. We have no idea of knowing if we passed our destination, but since you forced us out of that realm earlier than Ariadne had intended, I think it’s a safe bet that we are short of it. What do you think?”

Hades looked at Persephone, standing with her small hands on her hips, thought and determination coloring her face, hair softly waving in the light breeze and felt his heart melt. She turned, catching him staring. Hades blushed “If you think that’s the way to go, let’s take it. I mean, if it’s wrong it’s not as if I have plans.” He smiled crookedly.

She cast her gaze down to her feet “Well, I’m sure that _someone_ is missing you.” She muttered darkly.

Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck Hades sighed “Probably not. Remember what Poseidon said? Sounds like she was neutral at best or believes Apollo at worst. Safe to say _that_ is probably done.”

“Well, I wouldn’t totally write things off until you hear it from her.”

“I guess that’s true.” Hades stretched, pressing his hands into the small of his back “Well. We best stay moving. Let’s go.”

* * *

The sun beat down on the pair from high overhead as they trudged down the well-worn dirt of the road. Occasionally a glimpse of the ocean would appear between rolling hills, taunting them with the promise of misting sprays of saltwater, but they maintained their course along the hot thoroughfare, each of them trapped in their own thoughts.

Hades lingering over Persephone’s mood earlier when she had mentioned him having someone waiting for him back home. He didn’t dare want to allow himself to think that she was jealous, but it had certainly sounded that way. He hated to admit that part of him hoped she was. He watched her small form marching determinedly down the road and his soul ached. In none of the possible permutations of their friendship did he ever think that things would play out like this. Running from their homes, names drug through the mud, some horrific woman beckoning them onward. In none of the possible permutations of their friendship did he dare to hope that she felt a fraction of the way that he did.

Persephone’s mind replayed what Hades had told her about the mystery woman and her flames. Without further context it was impossible to know what that could have meant, but something deep within her resonated with the idea. It had initially surprised her how natural being with Hades was, but she had no right to enjoy this or wish for more. Her messy life had dragged down no less than a king. She had to come up with a better plan than continuing to ruin his life. She was shaken from her thoughts by a soft gasp from Hades. He had stopped walking and stared ahead of them, his expression wavering between shock and anxiety. She followed the direction of his gaze. A lone red figure stood leaning against a tree a bit further up the road. Persephone’s stomach dropped. Minthe.

“Here’s your chance, Hades.” Persephone reached out, taking his hand to give it a small squeeze “Go talk to her.” Hades looked down at their hands, hesitating to release hers. He met her gaze and she released his hand, smiling sadly, wordlessly retreating, allowing Hades to make his own choice.

Hades released a shuddering breath and approached the crimson nymph. She leaned against the tree, mortal realm attire clinging suggestively to her body, idly inspecting her nails. “Hey big blue.”

He raked a hand through his hair “We must be doing a great job hiding. You’re the third person to find us.” Minthe raised a scarlet brow at his sarcastic declaration.

“The ravens told Apollo, Apollo told Thanatos, Thanatos told me.” She stared levelly into Hades eyes, as though daring him to have an opinion on the matter. Hades set his mouth into a hard line. He hadn’t been aware that Apollo and the god of death ran together.

“I didn’t know you were close with Thanatos.” Hades chose his words with care, trying to avoid her volcanic ire, knowing too well how quickly she could turn. Her eyes flashed, fire growing in their depths.

“I’m not _close_ with him.” The corner of her mouth raised in a crooked smile “Just fucked him as thanks.” Minthe drawled lazily at Hades, aiming to do the most damage. Hades felt the small knife blade of jealousy singing in his chest for a split second. What right did he have to be jealous? They had never had a_ loving_ relationship as such, and he had now spent days alone in the company of a goddess that he had been smothering feelings for. It was none of his business, but that dark wealth of churning power within him grumbled to life all the same. He chose to ignore her dig in favor of gathering more valuable information from her.

“So, I take it you believe that shitty little sun god?” Hades glared at her.

“What am I supposed to think? You turn into some kind of monster, looking exactly like your _father_ but somehow even worse, you turn up with a half-dead goddess, then you kidnap little miss perfect and disappear.” Minthe’s glance flicked almost imperceptibly to Persephone, standing far behind Hades. Her scarlet eyes softened, and she approached Hades, hips swaying suggestively “You could try to convince me…” she murmured, draping her arms around Hades’ neck, pressing the length of her body into his. Hades had absolutely no desire to do so. He was able to see this for what it was now, nothing but her manipulating him. It probably always had been. He pushed down the deep loneliness that ran abruptly through his heart.

Hades raised a brow at her “You just got done telling me that you think I’m a monster and that you’ve found someone else. Why in the world would I want to convince you of anything?”

Minthe raked a hand through Hades’ hair “Because you know it’s better between us than either Thanatos or Pinky could ever hope to be? Can you blame me for being a little jealous of you wanting her?” she leaned into Hades lips, brushing hers lightly against his. He grimaced and peeled her arms from around his neck.

“Don’t call Persephone that.” Hades grasped her shoulders, pressing her back from him, holding her at arm’s length like a volatile explosive. “And I never said I wanted her. Whether I like it or not, I have to stay here with her. We have something yet to do.”

“What, you haven’t fucked her again?” Minthe taunted. Hades’ eyes flared, red seeping in as he lost control of his wrath. The frothing ocean within him roared awake, ready for the fight.

“You do believe them. Playing some kind game with them, _Tadpole_? I can’t imagine it’s going to turn out like you expect.” Hades sneered her pet name at her, revulsion dripping from his words. Remaining calm a massive challenge, but one he was determined to win, Hades grasped at the last straw of his composure like a lifeline. “If you think for one second that I am capable of what that purple idiot accused me of…” he released her, stepping back “Leave. Just leave.”

“Fine. Just like that, you’re done?”

“You think I’m capable of rape. Yeah. I’m done.”

Minthe rolled her eyes, scoffing at him “You’re a god. A _King _at that. Of course, you’re capable. You all are.”

Hades clenched his fists at his sides, his tenuous final control on his rage slipping by the moment, black hovering around the edges of his vision, threatening to take over, to allow the most feral king out to finish the conversation “Leave” he gritted out once again, his tone making clear that further warnings would not be forthcoming.

“Sure. Enjoy running alone.” Minthe smirked, turning to strut her way out of his life.

Hades closed his eyes and pulled deep breaths into his body, trying to force his heart to slow and his mind to calm. How could he have wasted so many years on someone so hateful? He had always known she didn’t love him, but he doubted she even had friendly feelings towards him at this point. She had shared his bed for years, but the moment a better deal came along… Hades fought the urge to break down, it wouldn’t change anything, and he still had Persephone to look out for. His creeping depression could wait.

“I’m sorry, sweetness…” he trailed off, turning to speak to Persephone but finding no one. “Persephone?” he called to her softly, scanning the landscape. The rolling hills showing no sign of that particular shade of pink. Horror crept slowly into Hades’ chest, hot and viscous as Minthe’s final statement rang in his ears.

Alone.

Realization crashed down over Hades’ head. Minthe hadn’t come here to see him. She had come here to inject herself between them, to separate him from the one person he had left in this realm. In all his 2,000 years there had been times he had felt lonely, but now, for the first time, he felt well and truly alone.

“Persephone!” Hades shouted, panic rising bilious and choking in his throat, finding only the grasses waving in the slight breeze remaining to hear his entreaty.


	11. Divide and Conquer

Leaning against the rough bark of the tree, Persephone pulled a deep breath. Flying was often exhausting, but more so when she placed the emphasis on speed and distance. She fought down a sob threatening to erupt from her throat as her mind replayed red arms draped around Hades’ neck. Persephone ran her hands through her hair as she fought with herself. She had told him to try talking to Minthe because it was the right thing to do as his friend, but she certainly didn’t have to like it. Tears welled in her eyes as she cast her gaze around the place she had landed.

She had come to rest near a small stream, surrounded by verdant trees and shrubs. She dragged her fingers through the grass, coaxing more plants to surround her, these laden with thorns, enveloping her in a cocoon of spiked protection. Persephone curled into herself and finally allowed herself to really feel the past few days, deep reverberating sobs wracking her form. The memories flashed through her mind like pages of a book flipping past.

The blank, yet hateful look on Apollo’s face as he had driven her own kitchen knife deep into her body.

Gasping to life on a bed in Hecate’s home, her own small pink hands wrapped around Hades’ throat.

Cutting her own matted, ichor caked hair from her head.

The strange dream world with the peculiar woman.

Waking in Hades’ home.

The phone call informing them that Hades was a wanted man.

Caves, boats, and paths, none of which seemed to be getting her any closer to returning home.

And now… watching Minthe wind herself around Hades possessively like some kind of serpent, Persephone felt that she had lost her only friend. The absolute last straw. Heart aching for a man that didn’t belong to her, she allowed her tears to run dry as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The delicate sounds of the world came into focus as Persephone awoke, opening her eyes to find her bower of thorns missing. She bolted upright, frantically scanning her surroundings. No longer near the rambling stream, lush green grasses waved in the wind along rolling hills extended to the horizon like a living ocean. The insects humming and reeling about and small creatures frolicking through the knee-high growth no longer gave Persephone comfort after the ravens had turned on her so suddenly.

Persephone clambered to her feet, fear coursing through her in opposition to the idyllic landscape. She launched into motion, running as fast as she was capable, hoping to stay ahead of whatever could arrive to chase her again.

Against the horizon a lone tree slowly appeared, and Persephone reduced her pace, recognition flickering dimly in her mind. This was the place she had found herself between Hecate and Hades’ homes. She pulled a deep breath into her lungs, bracing herself to speak to the woman that Hades seemed terrified of. The grass around the base of the tree had been trodden down, and the woman had spread a large white blanket on the ground. She lay on her back, eyes closed, a soft smile on her face, black hair fanned out around her head, hands resting placidly on her stomach. She wore the same flowing dress as she had the first time Persephone had encountered her. She slowly approached, trying not to wake her.

“I’m not asleep, Persephone.” The prone form spoke, a low smoky voice emanating from it, hardly stirring, eyes still closed. Persephone claimed a spot on the edge of the blanket, sitting cross-legged to keep an eye on the stranger.

“What is this place?”

A single dark eye opened halfway, regarding Persephone with a slight smirk. “It’s a realm.”

“Who are you?” Persephone fought to remain calm, fight and flight both battling for dominance in her mind.

“That’s irrelevant at the present time.” The raven-haired woman slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, eyeing her guest curiously.

“What do you want from me? This is a dream, isn’t it?”

The mysterious woman nodded “Dream is a good way to say it. It’s not so much what I _want, _but what I must _do._” She squinted at Persephone “You’re getting better.”

“Better?” Persephone squirmed under her host’s scrutiny.

“Well, one could say stronger, but that’s not true. You’ve always been as strong as you are. You’re just getting better at accessing it.” The woman waved her hand absently and a basket materialized near her with a wisp of smoke. She opened it and, assessing the contents, plated a variety of fruits, vegetables and cheeses and handed it to Persephone. She idly popped grapes into her own mouth, sitting in silence.

“I-I did notice. The trees.” Persephone muttered by way of explanation. Her host nodded her head but continued wordlessly watching her.

Persephone took a large bite of an apple, swallowing before asking “Why is Hades afraid of you?”

The woman tilted her head to the side, a knowing grin developing on her face “Why does it matter? You left him.” She removed a small knife from the basket and began whittling chunks off an apple of her own, eating them from the blade.

“He’s better off without me. He’s with the one he loves. She’ll help clear his name. I’ve already made enough of a mess of his life.” She cast her magenta eyes downward.

“That you have. You messy thing, you.” The hostess smirked at her “What is your plan going forward?”

Persephone sighed “I’ll just keep going. Keep away from Apollo. Forget about Hades. Find you like you said, I suppose.”

A loud explosion of laughter erupted from the dark-haired woman “There are two of those things that you can’t manage.”

“Excuse me?” Persephone’s eyes flashed angrily at the woman.

“Ask her.” The hostess jabbed a thumb towards the tree they sat under.

Confusion crumpled Persephone’s face “That’s a tree…” she said slowly. Realization dawning that the woman was clearly not entirely sane, and she didn’t want to upset her in any way.

“Now she is.” The woman stood and approached the tree, tenderly placing a palm against the trunk, eyes scanning the lush canopy “I’d like to introduce you to Daphne.”

Persephone remained silent, casting about for a possible escape. Her hostess rounded on her head tilted to the side, assessing her.

“You don’t know.” She spoke plainly, fact, not question coloring her statement. “_This_ is what happens when you try to escape Apollo.” She cast her gaze upward, watching the leaves of the tree swaying gently in the wind. “Specifically, this is what happens when you try to escape Apollo when he wants to rape you.”

Alarm clanged in Persephone’s head. She had never once mentioned the rape to this person “You’re telling me that this tree...” her voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

“Was once a nymph. Her name is Daphne. Apollo desired her. She ran, but she couldn’t run forever. She prayed for help evading him,” the woman dropped down to sit at the base of the tree “this is how the gods answered that prayer.” She finished quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

The woman shook her head, dismissing Persephone’s sentiment. “It was long ago, and it did solve that particular issue. But running isn’t the answer.”

“I’m getting stronger though. Or better as you put it. If he finds me again…” Persephone glowered into the distance “I’ll handle it.”

“Perhaps.” Dark eyes considered her “It doesn’t change the other thing you can’t manage though.”

Persephone glared at her “What is that?”

“Forgetting about Hades.” Her dark eyes flashed merrily “You’ll never in your life do that.”

* * *

Hades continued marching along the road he and Persephone had chosen, bident clenched firmly in his fist, periodically taking to the air to get an overhead view and make faster headway. Whoever had taken her was going to reap the full benefit of his rage. His hands shook with the effort required to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to march to Olympus and demand Persephone’s return, but what right did he have to do that? He cringed, imagining what it would look like, considering many thought he kidnapped her in the first place. _Sure, just march up to the entire pantheon and demand they turn over someone you have no right to claim._

He launched himself skyward again, scanning the countryside for flashes of the pink goddess. Diving to skim the tops of trees, he followed a shimmering stream as it wound through the rippling countryside. Hades stilled, panning around him, still seeing nothing of Persephone. He descended to the bank of the slowly trickling creek, panting with exertion, dropping to his knees to drink deeply from the clear water. He knew he needed to rest for a moment, though his heart screamed at him to keep going and never stop until he located Persephone. He ran a damp hand through his hair, wracking his brain over her disappearance.

He hadn’t heard a struggle as he had stood arguing with Minthe. His eyes flashed red at the thought of the duplicitous nymph. She would pay for whatever part she had played in this. Maybe he’d have Persephone exact revenge once he found her. His heart clenched with the thoughts of how stunning the small pink goddess was when she exerted her considerable power. He had never seen something so arresting in his entire existence. The strange well of power within him whispered again, _Queen. _He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Queen. Sure, if she even thought of him like that.

He was losing his grip on reality.

He couldn’t keep her safe.

Besides that, what could the god of solemn eternity offer a goddess of vibrant life?

What would he even say when he found her again? _I know I failed you more than once now, but how about travelling with me again because I need you more than I ever thought possible? _Silent tears coursed down his face as his feelings of inadequacy surged to meet him. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her again. Perhaps she was better off without him.

“Well, this is disheartening.”

Hades whipped his head around, quickly dashing the tears from his face. Small pink feathers fluttered around him as the god of love folded his wings and sat down next to Hades.

“What is? How did you find me anyway?”

“Everyone knows Apollo's shitty familiars found you. Not hard to track from that location. So, I come looking for two lovesick idiots, and I find one depressed as hell King_.That_ is disheartening.” Eros reached over, brushing an errant feather from Hades’ shoulder.

“Idiots?” Hades brow furrowed.

“Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t say anything and allow things to develop naturally, but this is far from a normal circumstance. You have both _obviously _had feelings for each other for some time yet neither of you have done anything about it. I mean painfully obvious. Cruel to onlookers levels of obvious. So, yes. Idiots.” Eros shrugged “Where is Persephone, anyway?”

“Gone.” Hades said darkly.

Eros stood, stepping to loom over the despondent King “What do you mean, “gone”?” he growled, low in his chest, bow shimmering into existence in his hand, a dark purple cast developing over his eyes.

Hades showed no signs of being bothered by Eros’ threat “I don’t know. Minthe showed up and we were arguing…” He rested his forearms on his knees, hands limp, tears welling in his eyes “She believes Apollo.” Eros relaxed his stance, no longer openly intimidating the despondent god “After we broke up, I turned around and Persephone was gone. I don’t know who took her.” Hades began to openly weep, the time for masculine conventions long passed.

“Fuck.” Eros waved his hand to dismiss his bow altogether and sat back down by Hades again, running a hand through his rosy curls. “Well, I didn’t see her on Olympus before I came here, so whoever has her probably has her either here, or in the Underworld.”

“We were headed to Pompeii to get help. I’m going to keep heading there.” Eros raised a brow at Hades “She’s developing some really strong powers, Eros. I mean not even close to the levels you would expect. Whoever has her is going to either be the object of my wrath or hers. But when she gets free, that is the first place she’s going to go. I-I need to be there for her when she does.”

“_If_ she escapes.” Eros corrected.

“No. I have to believe she will. If I don’t have faith in her I may as well just turn myself in right now and let whatever happens happen.”

“But you’re innocent!” Eros leapt to his feet again “Anyone on Olympus with two brain cells to rub together knows you are!”

“I know. But I know something else too. You’re right. I’ve been an idiot and I could very well be going mad, and I’m not great at protecting her, but she doesn’t need that from me,” Hades rambled on, standing to look Eros in the eye.

“So? What’s your plan?”

“_When _Persephone gets free, I will be there. Waiting for her. Because I know now my life isn’t worth living without her in it.”

“Now THAT’S my idiot!” Eros crowed, clapping Hades on the back.


	12. Lost and Found

Persephone awoke, her nest of thorns still intact, surrounding her. Pressing a hand to the ground she willed the plants to retreat back into the earth, leaving no trace they had been there. She sighed, staring blankly at the rambling stream, gathering her thoughts from the dream. She knew the woman was right. Running wasn’t going to really solve the problem. She needed to get back to Olympus to stand up to Apollo and tell the rest of the pantheon who is really in those pictures so Hades could go home. Her heart clenched painfully at thoughts of the King of the Underworld. Once she cleared his name and got justice for herself, perhaps it was best to return to the mortal realm for good rather than remain working in close contact with him, forced to watch his relationship with Minthe continue.

Persephone stood, brushing blades of grass from her chiton, weighing her options. Staying off the road would help keep her visibility down but staying in the tract of trees raised the risk of being seen by Apollo’s animals. She evaluated her choices and opted to stay along the stream. At least having easy access to fresh water and some shade would make the trip less exhausting. She absently waved a hand, summoning a small cadre of butterflies to travel alongside her, wishing she had thought to do that earlier.

Making her way along the stream, Persephone allowed her mind to wander, particularly to why she was suddenly so much stronger. She had initially thought that perhaps it was a byproduct of whatever ritual Hecate had used to drag her back from the jaws of death, but the strange black-haired woman in the dream world had said it was there all along. Something deep within her seemed to twitch and stir at her acknowledgement of that idea. Whatever it was still felt too far away to do anything with, but she wondered how much longer it would be until she could draw from whatever it was. Persephone idly braided her long hair over her shoulder as she picked her way along the stream, grimacing at the feel of it. She had intended to wait until reaching Pompeii to bathe, but her skin crawled with the days of accumulated dirt.

Pausing at the bank of the stream near a bend, Persephone took stock of the area. The area was already fairly well secluded, she hadn’t seen any people, very few animals, and no ravens or wolves. Dropping down, she pressed a hand to the ground gently coaxing the surrounding foliage into denser growth patterns. She stood, brushing her hands off and admiring her work. The small bend in the stream now offered her a modicum of privacy in order to bathe. Stripping her dusty chiton from her body, she knelt down and rinsed it in the stream as best she could, laying it on a nearby rock to dry. Looking up to the interlaced canopy, Persephone twitched a finger and the branches obligingly moved, creating an opening to allow the sun to beat down on her damp clothing, a single shock of warm light, butterflies she had conjured reeling and diving in the patch of heat.

She shivered, stepping into the cool running water and began scrubbing the days of travel from her body and long pink hair.

* * *

Hades chose to follow the small stream, hoping that staying under the cover of trees would help keep his visibility low. Of course, every god and their mother were finding him, so he wasn’t certain it was really all the important anymore. Eros had departed, promising to talk to Hecate and Hera, Poseidon only if he ran into him as they ran in different circles and seeking him out would seem suspicious. Hades had also leveraged a promise from the god of love to leave Minthe alone. No good could come of confronting her at the moment and it would most certainly show their hand.

He indulged the idle fantasy of Persephone levying retribution on Minthe for a moment before shaking his head roughly to dislodge it. _Knock it off, you sick old man._ The idea of the curvaceous pink goddess utilizing her newfound strength was entirely more arousing than Hades felt it ought to be. He had felt the power surging through her body when she had grown their overnight bower, a raging current she bent to her will. He groaned inwardly, recalling the visual. Gods, the moment he found her he wanted to tell her how he felt, hopeful she still felt the same after he had failed her.

Hades continued picking his way through the foliage along the stream until it suddenly became unaccountably thick. He turned to find the road, intending to switch tack until a flash of pink from the corner of his eye stopped him firmly in his tracks. A delicate butterfly precisely the petal pink shade of Persephone’s skin wheeled in patches of sunlight before fluttering to rest on his arm. He smiled sadly, mind wracking through all the possible places she could be and people who could have taken her. Was she frightened? He didn’t dare to wonder if she missed him.

_But shouldn’t you? She chose to see you when she thought she was dying…_

Hades shook his head, trying to dislodge the small inner voice. He couldn’t afford to have that kind of hope right now, justifiable or not. What he needed to do was keep going. Blowing a gentle current of air at the small winged creature, Hades set it aloft again. Beginning to pick his way through the dense vegetation a sound faintly came to him, a crystalline melody that his heart instantly recognized. His eyes flared red and he began to crash through the woodland in earnest hunting for the source of the song.

“Persephone!” Hades spun in a circle bellowing her name, desperation coloring the sound. He stood, deadly silent waiting for a response of any kind.

“Hades?” a tiny voice squeaked after a long pause.

Hades’ face lit up and he dove towards the sound. Without warning, he burst through the dense growth and directly into the stream on the other side, the cold water shocking his senses. A shriek accompanied his breaking the surface, swiping it from his eyes and looking about him wildly. Persephone stood on the riverbank, long wet hair draping over her shoulder, clutching her chiton in front of her body in an attempt to preserve her modesty.

Hades waded over to her madly “Persephone! Oh, my gods, I was worried I would never see you again…” He rambled frantically, almost exiting the stream before the visual of what he was seeing really clicked in his brain. _Oh, gods._ He flushed violently, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

“Fates, Hades! Turn around so I can get dressed!” Persephone shrieked at him. He immediately obliged.

“I-I’m sorry! I j-just heard you singing, and I didn’t think I would find you…” He trailed off blushing again, thankful that he was submerged in water to hide just how badly what flashed through his mind was affecting him.

“It’s ok. You can turn around now.”

Water swirled gently about him, agitated by the folds of his own robes as he turned to face her. The visual wasn’t much better than it had been, if anything it was worse. Her chiton was damp and clung sinfully to her body, drawn to what water had clung to her skin. Darker magenta patches of skin and hair telegraphing her most intimate parts though the pale fabric. Hades felt as though every breath he intended to take for the near future had escaped him.

“Are you going to get out?” Persephone asked with a smirk.

Hades paled. No. He most certainly would not be getting out right now, the rippling creek both hiding his arousal and reminding him that he could certainly use to clean up too. The shadow of a wicked idea flitted across his mind. His lips twitched in a half smile, resolution settling in his mind. He met Persephone’s gaze, reaching up to unfasten his own clothing.

“No. I don’t think I will…yet.” He finished unfastening his robes, throwing them to the riverbank with a wet smack, leaving himself bare in the waist deep water.

Persephone turned a brilliant shade of magenta and quickly spun around. “A little warning would be nice, Hades.” She grumbled, suppressing the flush of heat that had run through her body at the sight of his broad chest tapering down to disappear in the eddying stream. A low chuckle met her statement.

“There’s nothing to see, little goddess. I promise I’ll behave.” The languid, honeyed tone of his voice did nothing to reassure her. If anything, giving her the unaccountable urge to tear her robes back off her body and launch herself into the stream. _Nothing to see, my pink ass, _she grumbled internally. Hades really had no idea what he looked like, did he? She busied herself laying his chiton out on the rock she had used as a makeshift place to dry hers.

“You’d better.” She admonished him.

“I can’t very well come talk to you at the moment, but will you at least stay there and talk to me? What happened to you?”

Persephone settled on to her knees, back to the stream, staunchly refusing to face the blue god causing her body so much distress. She dabbled in the grass, growing a single flower in front of her to give her a point of focus. She shrugged “Your girlfriend was there. She obviously loves you. I figured she would help you clear your name, so I left.”

Hades heart broke on hearing her admission “I thought someone had taken you.” He said quietly.

Persephone’s head drooped “No. I just…” she heaved a deep sigh before continuing “I’m tired of dragging you through my messy life. You had an out, so I tried to give that to you.” She traced her fingers along the delicate petals of the blossom, changing the colors, alternating them from pink to blue circling around the stem, the old childhood game singing in her mind.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

“Persephone. I told you I would stay with you.” Slight splashing noises accompanied his words. Persephone’s mind ran with possibilities, seeing him, head tipped back, hands running through his wet har, rivulets of water meandering down the muscles of his chest. How easy it would be to chase those droplets with her tongue… She blushed riotously, slamming the door on that fantasy before it could cause that squirming, hot feeling in her belly to escalate.

“I know.” She spoke softly “I just thought I was doing you a favor.”

“Well, you weren’t. I was terrified, Kore! I mean, I know you’re strong enough to escape someone, but… please don’t do that again.” He finished quietly, his voice so vulnerable and small that Persephone couldn’t help but steal a look over her shoulder at him, squeaking when his gaze flicked up to meet hers, a small smile developing on his face. His wet hair and chest looking exactly as enticing as she had imagined. She whipped her head back around to face the small flower in front of her.

The sound of swishing water accompanied Hades wading to shore. Persephone felt his presence more and more acutely with every step he took toward her, knowledge that he was bare ruining her concentration, waking that quivering in her belly to full steam. His hand came into view, trickles of water running down the lean muscle of his forearm. Persephone’s breath became distinctly shallow as she fought the urge to spin around and throw herself into his arms.

Hades’ hand grasped his chiton, pulling it from view and she released a shuddering breath, relaxing in the knowledge that he was dressing. She busied her mind making one more revolution around the petals of the small bloom in front of her.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

Hades stepped into view, fortunately, or was it unfortunately, now dressed in his damp chiton. He extended a hand down to Persephone to help her up, meeting her gaze with an unreadable emotion buried in the depths of his eyes. Without warning, he folded her into his arms, embracing her and resting his head on top of hers.

“I mean it, Persephone. Don’t do that again.” He swallowed hard “I never want to feel that scared again.” His voice wavered with the effort to control his emotions.

“I’m sorry” she murmured into his chest.

“I want to be with you.” He spoke, his voice low, comforting, and unbearably attractive.

Persephone wanted to allow herself to think he meant as more than travelling companions, but the image of twining red arms flashed through her mind. She stood back and smiled sadly up at Hades. “Ok. I promise. I’ll stay.”

He smiled at her “Good. Now let’s go find Ariadne’s cousin.”

Persephone looked about them and waved a hand. The dense growth around the creek returning to its natural state, save one thing.

As they left the small alcove, Persephone stole one last look over her shoulder at the single flower she had left, its petals all a very particular shade of blue.


	13. The Lies About Us

Shades of fire painted the sky, a vulgar display of the time of day. Persephone and Hades were both exhausted as they finally made their way into the city of Pompeii, just in time for dusk. The buildings stood, black silhouettes in stark relief against the vivid colors of the dying light.

“Food. Bed” Persephone whined, her feet feeling heavy as stones.

“Absolutely, Sweetness.” Hades scanned the area for a suitable inn as they walked. His task was made more difficult by the sheer swelling of mortals in the area. Entering the town, they found it lavishly decorated with flowers, greenery and strips of fabric twisting and dancing in the breeze. A small group of mortals was making their way through town lighting small bonfires in open areas as other spaces began being set up with copious amounts of food and wine. The town seemed to be surging into life as the sun set ever quicker below the horizon.

“What do you suppose is happening here?” Persephone watched the industrious mass of humanity with unabashed curiosity.

“Someone’s festival would be my guess.” Hades muttered, his hackles raising “I think it would serve us best if we found out exactly _whose _festival we are looking at before deciding to stay or not.” He spoke in a low voice, keeping his side in physical contact with Persephone’s. He wasn’t about to lose her again.

“Have you seen any temples yet?” she watched a small group of mortal children chase each other along the thoroughfare with a smile.

“Not yet. Let’s keep close to the buildings and stay out of sight until we do.” Persephone could hear the anxiety creeping into Hades voice and grasped his arm by way of trying to ground his mind. Guilt again arcing through her mind at him being in this predicament at all. _Remember, he said he wants to be with you…_ a distant, dark voice said within her.

Hades steered them through the heaving mass of humanity, past carts selling all manner of goods, the owners calling jovially to passersby. Those drunken revelers who started early, singing boisterous songs and careening through the street. Quiet couples secluded in alcoves, soft murmurs of adoration and lust tumbling serenely into the twilight as they reveled in one another. Persephone blushed as they passed by one particularly determined couple in the narrow space between two buildings, the woman’s soft mewling cries making it hard to mistake what activity they were engaged in. She stumbled as the image of Hades standing in the creek came unbidden to her mind.

Hades caught her arm, steadying her, earnestly inspecting her face. “Are you ok, Sweetness?” Persephone wordlessly nodded and picked up her pace, eager to remove herself from both the amorous couples and the large blue hands on her skin.

“Persephone!” Hades called to her, scrambling to keep up “Please, don’t!” Seemingly every mortal in the thoroughfare took the opportunity to weave in between them, cutting his line of sight. Anxiety crept up Hades chest, a living thing, trying its level best to take him down. Every second he spent searching for her sent his heart racing. He dove, reaching a hand between two humans, just barely catching Persephone’s hand, stopping her momentum.

“PLEASE! Stop!” He came around to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders “Did I do something wrong?” he searched her eyes, worry etched on his face. Persephone sighed and cast her gaze down to her feet.

“No. Hades. You’re…” she trailed off, looking across the square. Hades followed her gaze to be met with the sight of a surprisingly small temple. The building seemed set back from the activity, not exactly neglected, but not trying to be noticed. Persephone moved to clasp Hades hand and pulled him towards the columned façade.

Small torches lined the walkway leading to the interior of the temple, casting shadows across the ground, giving the effect of walking though dark waves. Persephone stopped along the path, pointing to the plants along the stone front.

“These are all herbs. The only reason I can think that someone would plant these here is if the temple is for…”

“A witch.” A dark, heady voice cut Persephone off. A statuesque woman stood in the entrance, cast in dark silhouette by the flickering interior light. Stepping forward into the pool cast by the nearest torch, she assessed the pair. A shimmering veil was laid atop the woman’s deep ebony braids, her skin seemingly iridescent in the firelight. Her dark eyes were mesmerizing, pools of deepest water, dark knowledge glowing in the depths. The soft folds of her dark chiton were trimmed in golden threading, clearly denoting a higher status.

“You are the priestess.” Persephone stated, her voice painted with awe.

A slight smile bloomed on the woman’s face “That I am. I am Medea, Priestess of Hecate.” She turned to enter the building, wordlessly beckoning them to follow. The interior of the temple was warmly lit with many braziers, offerings of rare foods, luscious wines, and useful herbs lay atop the altar. The stone walls and floor rustic, but clean. Hades found himself surprised by the light atmosphere, expecting the arcane darkness he had encountered in the hallway of Hecate’s home.

“I was expecting you both days ago.”

“Are you Ariadne’s cousin?” Persephone studied her face, searching for likeness.

“Yes. I have not seen her since I lived near the southern islands. I have had to come into hiding in the north of the mainland.”

Hades approached her, glowering down into her face “Yes. You would have to hide, wouldn’t you?” He shot a grim look at Persephone “Come on. We don’t want this woman’s help.”

Persephone’s jaw dropped “Hades! I don’t think Ariadne would send us to someone she felt was dangerous.”

“Oh, she’s dangerous. More so to her own children.” Hades grasped her hand and attempted to drag her towards the door “We’re leaving.”

Persephone wrenched her hand from his grasp, eyes flashing “I am staying right here.” She flipped her braid over her shoulder with a frustrated huff, turning back to meet Medea’s wry smile. “That doesn’t mean I’m blindly trusting anyone. What is he referring to, you being dangerous to your children?”

Medea’s face darkened “Of course.” She glared at Hades “As I said, I once lived near Ariadne. I was a princess of the kingdom of Colchis. My father had a golden fleece hanging in a tree in a field. Supposedly it held some kind of great power, but I’m a _witch_. I know arcane objects.” She rolled her eyes “The damn thing was nothing but a pissing contest between rival kingdoms. The one who had it in their possession got to claim they were the biggest, baddest asshole in the area.”

Medea paused to pour herself a chalice of wine before continuing “So, my father had the fleece and he set a dragon that never slept to guard it. Foolproof really, since it could do all kinds of things to derail attacks. Conjure fire breathing bulls, creating armies, what have you. Princes from the neighboring kingdoms would come to try to take the fleece every few years, but no one was successful against the dragon.”

She sighed deeply, casting her gaze towards the ceiling “Until Jason came. He was the rightful prince of Iolcus, and he made a deal with his usurper uncle that he would regain the throne if he could retrieve this irretrievable object. And, frankly… he was really attractive, and I wanted to leave Colchis. So, I decided to help him. I told him how to trick the dragon and he agreed to take me with him.”

“That sounds like a kind thing to do.” Persephone said softly.

She stared pensively into her cup “It would have been, but… I was forced into killing my brother when he tried to stop us. We got past and the act proved my love and loyalty to Jason. We were married and I traveled with him and his crew. Afterall, who doesn’t want an intensely powerful witch on their side?” She laughed darkly.

Persephone shivered “You must be very powerful to be a priestess for Hecate”

“Yes. But travelling nonstop becomes tiring. We made a home in Corinth. Had two beautiful children together. My life couldn’t have been more perfect… until it wasn’t.”

“And whose fault was that?!” Hades barked, eyes flashing crimson.

“Jason’s!” Medea shouted back at him, leaning to make eye contact. “It was Jason’s.” She withered slightly. “He began seeing the daughter of the king of Corinth. He was power hungry. Marriage to her could afford him an even larger kingdom. He tried to convince me to leave but give my children to him for the princess to raise.” Medea bit out, bitterness coloring every word.

“And you killed them rather than let their father raise them.” Hades glared at her.

“I sent _her highness_ a gift. A beautiful circlet and gown. A congratulations.” Medea lifted her goblet in mock celebration “When she donned them, she would burst into flames and the flesh would melt from her body. Every. Second. Of her death would be an agony that rivalled that of Tartarus.” A cruel smile danced on her face “And she did. She accepted a gift from a well-known enchantress, and she suffered greatly for it. Stupid girl.” Medea drained the remainder of her chalice, setting it to the side with a soft clink. She stood, stretching her muscles and continued “Her father tried to pull it from her. In doing so, he shared the curse. They both died as their palace burned, using their corpses for kindling.”

“_And_ your children.”

Medea’s eyes flashed with rage “How was I to know that Jason had _taken _them into that woman’s home already?!” She shrieked, a hoarse sob wrenching loose from her throat “I only turned my back for a second…” she cried softly.

“Oh, my gods…” Persephone whispered, hand covering her mouth.

Medea pulled in a shuddering breath “My children were not supposed to be there. And Jason escaped! He didn’t even go back for them! He told anyone who would listen that I had intentionally killed our children as well as the king.” She sat back down staring at her black dipped hands “No one believes a woman in the mortal realm. Even less so if they are a terrifying witch, so I was forced to run. I found harbor within the cult of Hecate, and here I have stayed.”

Hades stared pensively at the floor for some time. If Hecate had chosen her, there was likely truth to her version of the story. “I apologize. I imagine that losing them was quite bad enough without the entire world turning on you as well.” He softly said.

“Thank you.”

“There is one thing I am confused about. I don’t recall hearing that you had killed your brother.” Hades regarded her curiously.

“I was cleansed of that. It was considered a justifiable moment in time. Since my children died as a result of my jealousy and my husband’s disregard, that one stays. I understand that Jason died recently, so I expect that is where your knowledge of me originated?”

“He recently came through for judgement.” Hades stated plainly.

Medea scoffed “Lots to unpack there, I’m sure. I heard the end of his life was rougher than mine.” She softly smiled.

“Why would Ariadne have sent us to you?” Persephone asked gently.

“Who better to assist you than one who has weathered decades of suspicion for a crime they didn’t commit?” Medea shrugged “And I expect I am to put you through to another person further up the coast…” she trailed off.

“Who?” Persephone’s eyes widened at the thought of real progress.

“I need to talk to them first. See if they are willing to help. Perhaps convene with the Goddess. Spend the night in Pompeii. Tonight is a feast night in honor of Hecate. The musicians should be starting a bit, and the food is always outstanding.”

Hades chuckled and shook his head “Hecate does get some of the best offerings.”

“Can you recommend an inn? I am not sleeping on the ground one more night.” Persephone asked.

“A devotee of Hecate owns “ypóloipo” on the main thoroughfare.” 

“Rest?” Hades asked, brow raised. 

Medea shrugged, the beads in her hair softly clicking together “Not the most creative name, but the rooms are clean, they have a private bath house…” 

“Sold!” Persephone chirped, cutting her off with a broad smile. 

Medea chuckled “I’ll contact you there in the morning when I know where to head next.” 

Hades and Persephone took their leave from the temple, retreating back into the firelit evening. The crowd seemed to have multiplied, their behavior slowly becoming more raucous. Hades clutched Persephone’s hand as they wove through the town, not bothering to hide them, but the mortals seemed to take no notice. A roughhewn wood sign hanging from the side of a two storied building identified it as the inn they were looking for. Persephone mused that _“inn” _was sorely selling the place short. It was an impressive building, entirely made of cut stone blocks, with luscious plants hanging from the balconies. Mortals spilled from the doors, well-dressed and heading for the festivities in the streets. The two immortals angled their way past them, to the inn keeper. 

“Good evening, your majesty.” The innkeeper greeted Hades. 

His eyebrows raised high in surprise. “How did you...?” 

“You are expected.” The small mortal woman smiled kindly. 

“Would it be possible to get a few rooms in your lovely inn for the night?” Persephone spoke, smiling back at the woman. 

“Well, we can accommodate you, but there’s one issue.” The clerk nervously tapped her nail on the countertop. 

“What is that?” Hades asked warily. 

“Well… I apologize, your highness, but we only have one room available.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ypóloipo = Rest


	14. All Tomorrow's Parties

Neither could control the blush that appeared on their face at the inn keep’s words. Hades looked down at Persephone, wordlessly letting her make the decision.

“I… Umm…” Persephone knew she was vacillating, but he has a _girlfriend!_ How disrespectful to his relationship would it be to stay together, and alternatively how rude would it be to say they couldn’t and force one or the other to stay outside again. She wrung her hands, glancing back up at Hades.

“It’s fine, Kore. I-if you aren’t comfortable with me being near you…” He trailed off, the deep navy coloring on his cheeks developing even darker.

“It’s not that… Oh, sugar snaps, we are _not_ sleeping outside again. We’ll take the room.” She nodded her head decisively at the host.

The innkeeper smiled, flicking her gaze between the two immortals, eyes sparkling with merriment. “Come with me.”

Persephone met Hades’ gaze with a nervous smile and followed the innkeeper. He felt a rush of heat course unbidden through his body, his mind racing with the possibilities of the evening. _Stop it. She hasn’t shown any further interest. Barely wants to share a room with you. Maybe she’s changed her mind…_ He watched the sway of her hips and the delicate curve of her legs as she climbed the stairs after the host and internally groaned. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

Persephone had been expecting a clean space with a soft place to sleep, but she was pleasantly surprised by what met her sight when the door opened. The room was spacious, with luminous wood floors and bright, fresh walls. Ethereal white hangings danced at each window and the door to a balcony, teased by the evening wind. Small clay lamps rested on a table, ready to be lit for the night. In the center of the right wall stood a bed that was positively extravagant by mortal realm standards, wide enough for three bodies, with an intricately carved, light wood headboard curving gracefully towards the wall. The platform stood on comfortably high legs mimicking the curvature of the ornate panel. Sheer netting hung suspended from the ceiling, delicate as butterfly wings. Tied at each corner, it waited, ready to swathe the bed to allow the windows to remain open at night without the threat of insects bothering one’s rest. Against the opposite wall, a set of two opulent kline chairs flanked a small table on which a bowl of gleaming fruit had been situated.

“This is… entirely too much.” Persephone spoke, voice almost a whisper.

The small innkeeper busied herself lighting the small clay lamps, handing one to Persephone with a small, knowing smile. “The goddess does of times avail herself of our lodgings. We keep an appropriate room at the ready. I was instructed to offer it to you, should you find your way here.”

“That is very kind. Thank you. Umm…” Persephone fidgeted with the oil lamp in her grasp “Medea said there was a bathhouse available?” A slight magenta hue cast across her face as she asked, remembering the last time she had attempted to bathe. Her gaze flicked to Hades and she lost her breath at the look of longing evident within his eyes.

“Of course! Both men’s and women’s facilities are at the rear of the building. Everything you should need is found with the attendant inside.” The demure mortal moved to the back of the room, sweeping aside a hanging on the wall Persephone hadn’t noticed, revealing a door “This room has a private staircase leading there. Is there anything else I can assist you with?” The small innkeeper clutched her hands demurely in front of her.

“No, you’ve been most helpful, thank you.” Hades bowed his head slightly, gentle smile on his face. The small host returned his smile warmly, bowing her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Alone together in the room, the wide, untouched expanse of bed loomed, a living thing, tingling with imminence. Persephone kept her gaze trained at her feet. If she were to look up and see that hunger in Hades’ face again… she shook her head slightly.

Hades cleared his throat softly “I-I have something to attend to. Please, don’t feel you have to wait for me to bathe.” He blushed riotously choking on the implication “N-not that y-you’d be bathing _with _me o-or that I expect you to or…” He strode quickly to the door “I’m going to go… now… I’ll be back.” He hastily exited the room, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the wall in the hallway he sighed and ran his hands down his face. _Smooth, man. Not creepy at all._ He sighed and descended the stairs to speak to the kindly mortal woman at the desk. She smiled brightly at him as he approached.

“Is everything to your liking, your highness?”

“The room is immaculate, thank you. But there _is_ something you could help me find…”

* * *

Persephone entered the bathhouse, the damp heat inside the low stone building enveloping her like an embrace. A young mortal woman, hardly more than a girl, sat in a small room inside, a table laden with towels, soap and heady perfumes nearby. She squeaked and averted her eyes at Persephone’s presence, fidgeting with her chiton. A second young girl skittered into the depths of the bathhouse proper.

“H-how may I help you, most honorable goddess?”

Persephone chuckled, a lyrical tinkling sound. “Please, call me Persephone. What is your name?”

The young girl looked up at her with wide, dark eyes “My name is Agathe, my lady.” She quickly flicked her gaze back down to the ground.

“Well, Agathe. I am going to need your help. Could you suggest which of these you like best?” Persephone smiled and gestured at the table of soaps and unguents. The young girl smiled softly and handed her one smelling of roses and chamomile. Persephone accepted it, returning her smile. “Thank you. I simply love floral scents.”

“M-my sister should have your water ready now, my lady” Persephone nodded at the young girl and strode into the next room.

The room was lit with small clay lamps scattered about on ledges, casting warm light to dance with warmer swirls of steam. Deep stone tubs sat against two walls, one of which was filled with softly steaming water and herbs. Now armed with the necessities, Persephone stripped off her dirty chiton and stepped gratefully into the tub, audibly sighing as she leaned back, relaxing for the first time in days. Rolling her head from side to side, she could feel the tension stretching out of her neck and shoulders.

Persephone tipped her head back against the edge of the tub and sighed, attempting to calculate where things stood with Hades. Fates knew how much time they had left until they found the strange other-realm mystery woman and she found it increasingly difficult to ignore the way he was making her feel. Guilt flashed though her mind, the grieving reminiscence of how she had caused _him_ to feel when she had disappeared. He had looked genuinely terrified when he had crashed into that stream. _Well, how would you feel if your friend abandoned you in the mortal realm when you were there to help them?_ She slid down in the tub until the water reached her chin, breathing in the calming fragrance of the herbs in the bath and steeling her emotions for the evening ahead.

* * *

Hades paced in the main room of the inn. Periodically, revelers would make their way through the area, blearily making their way upstairs to their rooms or heading out for the evening, anticipation plain on their faces. The inn keeper had helped him find a clothier in the area who would open their doors to allow Hades to purchase two clean, new chitons for himself and Persephone. He had slipped into their room and left hers laid across the bed with a note _“Waiting for you downstairs when you are ready. Let’s go find dinner.”_ He hoped that hadn’t overstepped her boundaries but having bathed and donned fresh clothes himself he felt certain she would enjoy it.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a vision of pink descending the staircase. Persephone had chosen to wear the chiton he had bought, the deep, warm grey colored silk gleaming softly in the lamp light. Her hair had been left long, swept back in a braid from the temple on one side and spilling in soft waves over her shoulder on the other. Meeting his gaze, she smiled and blushed prettily. Hades strode forward, extending a hand to assist her down the last few steps.

“I expect you are the one I have to thank for this?” Persephone quipped.

Hades made a great show of faux indignation “You wound me. I left a note.” Persephone laughed, a sound of pure, unadulterated joy that sent a shock of heat through his body.

“You know, notes really help if you add your name.” She raised a brow at him mischievously.

“Ah. I suppose that would be true.” Hades blushed, remembering that first phone call and text message exchange where he had said almost that exact thing to her. “You look…” He trailed off, his voice quiet, verging on breathless.

“Sufficient?” Persephone offered, that same impish smile in place.

“Sufficient doesn’t begin to describe you.” Hades pressed the back of her hand to his lips. Persephone fought the urge to step into him and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. He looked positively exquisite himself, having cleaned up and wearing a navy-blue silk similar to her own. She felt the now familiar heat pooling in her belly as an accompanying _something _within her seemed to flicker to life. Hades gave her a crooked smile and she realized that she had been staring at him like a fool for probably much longer than she realized.

Persephone blushed and withdrew her hand from his “Shall we go join the festivities, then?” Hades offered her his arm with a slight bow. She gratefully clutched it and they made their way back out into the heaving masses of humanity.

The party seemed to have truly begun in earnest as they had been occupied. Mortals weaved every which way through the streets in varying states of dishabille. Many women wore flowers interwoven through their hair and Persephone felt her own spring to life, small blue forget me nots sprinkled throughout her crown. Hades glanced down at her and felt the familiar pang of want that he so often did when the blue flowers appeared in those silken strands. Part of him had always wanted to attribute their appearance to himself. Music could be heard throughout the area, lively tunes on lyres and aulos flutes with singers and drums playing along. Interspersed among the small bonfires lighting the way were merchant stalls selling all manner of wares, but Persephone was only interested in wares of one kind.

“Food” Persephone crooned as her stomach growled viciously. Hades laughed and steered her towards a man offering fresh baked rings of koulouri. As they approached, the vendor scratched himself with abandon and spat energetically on the ground nearby. Hades froze, revulsion rising in his gut. “You! Are you hungry?” the grotesque man gestured at him, giving his rear end another enthusiastic scratch.

“I’m immediately concerned that sensation may _never_ reestablish itself.” Hades bit at the man, obvious disgust painted on his face. The vendor’s face darkened as he opened his mouth to unleash a tirade on Hades. Persephone squeaked and grasped his upper arms “I’m so sorry! We aren’t looking for koulouri today!” She chirped at the man, grinning manically and pushed Hades away from the cart. Once they were out of earshot, she wheeled on him hissing “What in Tartarus is wrong with you?”

“Persephone! That was unreasonably gross!” Hades gestured broadly back in the direction of the bread seller “My _dogs_ don’t behave that way around food!” Hades shuddered.

“Yes, it was inappropriate, and _no _we wouldn’t have been purchasing anything from him after that, but can you _please_ try not to offend the mortals? We stick out enough as it is.” Persephone admonished him, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the verging confrontation.

“Fine.” Hades sighed “It’s a festival for Hecate. There must be better offerings than sesame bread anyway. Her standards are somewhat high.”

Persephone giggled “You don’t say! I hadn’t noticed.” She glanced up at him, eyes dancing with merriment and they both broke into raucous laughter. “We shouldn’t poke fun. After all, it’s only due to her that we have a roof over our heads for the night.” Persephone blushed, the large bed in the room again coming to mind.

In the next few stands the vendors were blessedly more hygienic and Hades and Persephone managed to procure some rich cheeses, a carafe of wine, and some bread with figs and honey. They found a quieter section of the street and set up a small picnic for themselves on a stairwell at the entrance to a closed shop. Persephone dug in with abandon, humming with delight. Hades chuckled, taking a pull of wine. “Sweetness, that cheese never stood a chance.”

Persephone wrinkled her nose at Hades, swallowing before speaking “If I had to eat another raw fruit or vegetable today, I was going to cry. I have earned my cheese.” She smiled before popping another piece in her mouth. Hades had to admit she had a point; this was nigh decadent compared to how they had been subsisting the past few days. Persephone reached for the decanter of wine and took a large drink before Hades could stop her. She gasped for air as it settled into her stomach and he laughed “I was going to warn you, they didn’t mix any water in. Kind of explains the crowd.”

Persephone caught her breath, eyes watering “No kidding.” They finished their meal and began making their way back towards the heart of the festivities, carafe of wine in tow. Hades took another deep pull and offered it to Persephone. She shook her head and laughed “Fool me once, your majesty.”

Hades laughed and clasped her hand “I had no intention of _fooling _you, Sweetness.” A couple headed down the road, weaving and singing and Hades broke away from Persephone, and stepping into their path, pressed the remaining wine into their hands “Here. Happy Whatever Day.” He returned back to Persephone, grasping her hand again.

“Too much for the King?” She teased.

Hades glanced down at her with a raised brow “Well, I’d like to be coherent by the end of the night.”

Persephone smiled and they continued to wind their way through carousing mortals. The musicians had set up near the largest bonfire in the center of a square, filled with dancers whirling and laughing with relish. Persephone tugged on Hades’ hand “Come on! Dance with me!” she piped, leading him into the dancing crowd. This wasn’t the civilized manner of dance the mortals often preferred during religious moments. This was abandoned of structure, simply the mortals enjoying the sheer sensation of movement. Hades had never seen the draw to this type of dancing before, but that was before he had seen Persephone do so.

The undulations of her hips entranced him as she lifted herself on her toes in an alternating rhythm. Her arms were grace incarnate, moving in time with the melody, complimenting the hypnotic sway of her body. Hades found he could do little but stand at the side of the crowd in awe as she moved, fluid and lithe among the other revelers. Firelight cast glimmering diamonds through her hair as it swayed and fanned out about her. The shimmering silk of her chiton moved over the curves of her body like water.

Hades was dimly aware that he was a spectacle of sorts, staring at Persephone like a miser gloating over his hoard, but he couldn’t find it within his mind to care. She could mesmerize him thusly every day for the rest of his existence and he would consider it well and truly spent. She made her way back around the circle to him, grasping his hand to goad him into movement.

  
  
“I don’t dance like this, Sweetness.” He hollered over the whoops of the mortals and the sounds of the music.

“I don’t believe you!” she called back, placing her hands on his hips and guiding his movements. That deep, antique place of power within him stretched and woke to meet the challenge. Slowly, Hades and Persephone both found a complete syncopation with one another, moving with the other in an uninhibited, primal rhythm they both knew, without knowing how. They danced for untold time, never seeming to tire. Persephone spun, hurtling into Hades’ arms. He stopped and held her close, pressed full length against his body, gazing down into her brilliant eyes.

Persephone’s breathing became shallow, the awareness of her breasts pressed against Hades’ chest as he panted from exertion becoming a pinpoint of sharp need. She reached up to run her hand along his jaw, and with a quiet groan he lowered his head to press his lips to hers. Pure unadulterated desire slammed through Persephone as she returned his kiss, grasping the back of his neck and pressing deeper into him, teasing his lips apart with her tongue.

A sharp whoop broke the spell as a dancer careened past. Persephone broke away, meeting Hades’ gaze and recognized the same element of need she felt in herself. _This isn’t right! He has a girlfriend!_

Persephone tore back from Hades, shaking her head and dashed out of the ring of light, her form consumed by the inky darkness beyond.


	15. Understanding

If Hades had felt like a spectacle gawking at Persephone from the sidelines, he felt like a fool now, standing alone near the crackling fire, hair mussed, breath heaving, jaw firmly on the ground. The mortal dancers whirled about him, paying no mind to his distress. His lips hummed with the memory of Persephone’s pressed against them, a dark feeling of loss accompanying it. A moment of pure bliss ripped from his grasp, leaving a vacuum of desire.

Mindlessly he began to make his way out of the swirling multitude of dancers, the music no longer registering. Hades was wanted by almost the entire pantheon, he’d lost everything until he could prove his innocence, but the thing that hurt the most was Persephone running, not once, but twice now. He looked up, finding himself standing at the threshold of the inn with no recollection of walking there. Heaving a ragged sigh, Hades entered the quiet building. Fates only knew what time it was, a lone light stood sentinel in the space, waiting for straggling guests but the room was otherwise deserted. His feet felt entirely too heavy, his heart crumbling as he ascended the stairs to the room he had expected to share with Persephone for the night.

Pushing the door open, he found no light save the moonlight spilling in the windows and the door to the balcony. Glancing around he saw no obvious signs Persephone had been there since leaving earlier that evening. _Of course not. She’s changed her mind. _Hades sat heavily on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands as tears broke loose. He could have persisted in ignorance, but not now having held her, kissed her, watched desire turn molten within her eyes… or so he had thought. A sob broke free from his chest as he soundly admonished himself for that worst of personal crimes: hope.

“I’m so sorry.” A feather thin voice came from the darkened seating area. Hades snapped his head up, scanning the gloom. Persephone stepped into a patch of moonlight, developing from the darkness like a specter. She maintained a safe distance, gathering her nerves. “I am a terrible friend. I find myself constantly hurting you.”

Hades hastily wiped his face “Perhaps I could live with it if I at least knew why.” He met her gaze, begging her to explain.

Persephone drew in a shuddering breath “Because it _hurts_, Hades. It hurts more than I could have imagined. Being with you like this… It’s torture.”

“I’m as bad as all that?” Hades voice broke as further tears fell.

“No! Not you.” her voice cracked under the weight of emotion as well “Never you. It’s the situation. I have no business dancing with and kissing you. And now that I _have _done both those things… I-I don’t think I can be the same.” She cast her eyes downward, avoiding Hades’ assessing gaze.

“No business? You told me in Ariadne’s path that you had feelings for me. I think that would make it your business. Unless you’ve changed your mind.” Hades ran a hand through his hair, sighing roughly.

“No.” Persephone all but whispered “If anything it’s worse.”

Hades strode over to her, grasping her hands “Then why are you doing this?”

She pulled her hands from him, hugging her arms across herself protectively. Confessing her heart felt like it was going to kill her. “Because you have a girlfriend! It’s always been that. It will always _be _that until you don’t! I may not like Minthe, but no one deserves to get cheated on, especially when they turn up to support you through something like this.”

Realization came crashing down on Hades “What? Wait. Back there when Minthe showed up, _when _did you leave?”

“When she kissed you. I couldn’t stand it anymore. Why does that matter?” Persephone shot a wary look at Hades.

“Oh, sweetness. I thought you _saw_…” he trailed off, laughing darkly “She wasn’t there to support me. She believes Apollo. I thought she had kissed me and started the fight to distract me while someone kidnapped you.” Hades reached out, cupping Persephone’s chin in his broad hand, directing her gaze to meet his “We broke up.”

Persephone felt frozen in place. _Broke up. They broke up._ She tried to speak, but her mind couldn’t find the words she needed. “You broke up.” She stated flatly.

“Yes. You didn’t change your mind?” Hades asked, searching her eyes, sparkling with unshed tears in the silver moonlight.

“No. Like I said, if anything… It’s worse. I love you, Hades. I thought you two were still…” Persephone’s rambling was cut off by Hades pressing his lips to hers. He poured every bit of himself into kissing her, threading his hand through her hair at the nape of her neck as he lost himself in her.

Hades broke the kiss, needing, but little wanting to breathe. “Persephone, I think I have loved you since the first time I saw you.” He said softly against her lips. He brushed his lips across hers, soft as a breeze, shivering with withheld need.

Persephone exhaled shakily, softly whispering against Hades’ lips “B-before. You said you wanted to be with me. What did you mean?” She ran her hands delicately up his biceps, barely making contact with his skin, raising goosebumps in her wake. The scent of figs and honey on Persephone’s breath flooded Hades’ senses with a wave of pure longing. He stepped closer, pressing his body gently against her, delicately wrapping an arm behind her waist

“At the time,” preserving the hair’s breadth of space between their lips, he softly trailed the knuckles of his other hand up Persephone’s arm “I had been referring merely to travelling with you, I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” he tilted his head, ghosting his breath across her cheek and into the side of her neck. “But now? Now, I mean in all ways, Sweetness.” Persephone’s knees trembled, threatening to drop out from under her as a surge of need washed through her. Hades let out the slightest moan against the delicate skin of her neck and Persephone gasped, pressing her breasts more firmly against his body, attempting to relieve the ache in her hardened nipples.

“W-what if I told you I want to be with you like that too?” she tipped her head to the side, granting him greater access to the sensitive flesh. Hades’ arm tightened about her waist, pulling their hips into closer contact. A liquid heat seemed to rush through Persephone, centering in her belly and thighs at the press of his arousal against her. He threaded his other hand back into her hair, kissing her. He angled his mouth over hers, gently running his tongue over her bottom lip. She gasped softly, opening her mouth to entwine her tongue with his, the quivering sensation deep within her becoming more persistent.

“Hades,” She broke away from him, panting, clutching his shoulders for balance, meeting his heated gaze “Make love to me.” He groaned and clutched Persephone’s waist with the arm wrapped around it, grasping a handful of her voluminous ass, he lifted her and carried her over to the pristine expanse of bed. Gently laying her down on the opulent mattress he tenderly kissed along her collarbone. Persephone sighed, carding her hands through his hair.

Hades froze momentarily meeting her gaze “Wait… was what happened before… the only time you’ve…”

Persephone nodded subtly, threading her fingers behind his neck “Yes, but I don’t want to think about that. _Please_, love me.” She dragged his head down to kiss him fiercely, driving her tongue into his mouth. He grasped her wrists, breaking the kiss. “If I do _anything _you don’t want, we can stop at any time, ok Sweetness?” He tilted his head to each side, placing a gentle kiss on each captured wrist. Persephone’s breath caught as Hades kissed from her wrist up the length of her inner arm, teasing the inside of her elbow with his tongue.

Hades slowly climbed into the bed next to her, lying on his side to be able to continue travelling up her arm. He continued kissing gently up to her shoulder, gently untying the fastening of her chiton there. Persephone sighed, her heart bursting with the sheer realization that she _finally_ had Hades in her arms.

“Since the night I found you in the back of my car…” Hades pressed another lingering kiss to her collarbone, loosening the next tie on her arm “I have dreamed of this. It’s been maddening…” he released the final tie along that arm with another kiss to mark it

“Having you near me at work. Every single day…” The bottom tie on the other arm fell away.

“When all I want to do is come down to the library…” Another tie

“And kiss you.” He released the final tie at her shoulder, pressing his lips into the divot at the base of her throat “But this is so much more than I could have dreamed.”

Persephone moaned softly “That’s how I’ve felt. Especially these past few days.” She reached up to fold down the front of her chiton, finally exposing what Hades had so lovingly unwrapped. “Every time you have touched me…” she reached to untie the side of Hades’ robes “I’ve been aching for you.” She trailed her nails along the side of his hip, light as a whisper, forcing a deep growl from his chest as he dropped his head to her breasts.

Gently trailing his lips across the heated expanse of Persephone’s supple breasts, Hades secretly thanked the fates. This stunning creature lay beside him, humming with desire, for _him. _He brushed his lips across the very tip of her sharply aching nipple, eliciting a shuddering moan of his name from her lips. He hadn’t thought it were possible to harden further, but a deep surge of longing shot through him, stiffening his cock into a state verging towards pain. “Gods, Persephone” he whispered, hot breath rolling across her breast “Say my name like that forever.” He flicked his tongue across the hardened peak, sending a tingling shock of electricity through her.

“I will, as long as you never stop.” Persephone panted, threading her hand into his hair to press his mouth more soundly to her heated skin. He resisted her demand, determined to tease her into madness, slowly coaxing her nipple fully into his mouth with his tongue. He sucked on the tortured nub gently, Persephone arching herself into the sensation.

“I had no intention of ever stopping. This is my job now.” Hades quipped, meeting Persephone’s gaze with an impish grin, eyes flashing with desire and mischief.

“What about your kingdom?” Persephone groaned, running her hands through the side of his chiton to trace the expanse of his back. Her heart ached, finding so many more scars than she had known underneath her fingertips. Hades stiffened, breath held, waiting for judgement or disgust to appear on her face. It seemed an eternity passed as Persephone gently trailed her small fingers along the broken roadmap of his back before he realized, _she isn’t going to judge me. _Tears welled in his eyes as he buried his face into her chest with a shuddering sigh.

“Take it.” Hades breathed against the side of her breast, hand trailing down to untie her chiton at the hip “This is all I need now.” He turned his attention to her other nipple, teasing it into a pinpoint of desire with his tongue. Persephone’s hips stuttered towards him, the instinct of untold millennia asking for what she so desperately needed. Her breath caught as he pulled her nipple into the heat of his mouth, his teeth teasing, skillfully worrying the peak. She grasped his hand, attempting to drag it beneath the remaining silk of her chiton to the wet heat pulsing between her thighs, eliciting a low laugh from him.

“Impatient, little goddess.” Hades allowed her to pull his hand near but stopped at the juncture of her hip and thigh, fingertips just barely brushing the curls still hidden from view. “I’ve waited too long for this to rush. I want to worship you.” Hades met her gaze, pouring every ounce of the love he felt into it before descending to soundly kiss her lips again. Persephone moaned into his mouth, running her hand under his hip in an attempt to seek out the hardened arousal she could feel pressing against her thigh. Hades pressed his hips closer to her, limiting her access to just the base of his cock and the light trail of hair leading to it.

He groaned deeply, resting his forehead against hers. He traced light circles along the crease of Persephone’s hip, slowly trailing inward and downward. “Fates, I need to see you.” Hades ground out, sitting up and lifting the panel of grey silk over to her side. He sat back on his knees, drinking in the sight of her. The pale moonlight spilling in the window painting across her body, silvering her like a precious treasure.

Persephone drew her arm from the remaining tie, shyly drawing her hands across her belly, suddenly conscious of the stretch marks crossing it. Hades leaned down, kissing the back of each hand gently before unwrapping them away from her body “You are unbelievable.” He kissed along the patch of her belly she had been shielding, delicately flicking his tongue along the softly ridged skin “Absolutely perfect.” She suddenly sat up, heated gaze drilling into him.

“Not fair. I want to see you, too.” Persephone murmured. Hades leaned in, pressing a deep, hungry kiss to her mouth before pulling his chiton over his head, the voice in his head warning him _now that she sees how broken you are, she’ll change her mind. _She placed her small hands on his chest, delicately following the corrugated remembrances of old pain. “You’re so beautiful, Hades.” Leaning in, Persephone gingerly traced around a flat nipple with the tip of her tongue, mimicking what Hades had done to her that had felt like molten gold flowing through her body. She smiled at Hades’ sharp intake of breath, emboldening her to explore him further. She trailed her hands along the hard planes of his body, ever lower, gently kissing along a broad scar.

“Sweetness” Hades hissed, head dropping back as he drowned in the sensations Persephone wrought in him. The feel of her small hand wrapping tenderly about him, stroking light as gossamer, knocked the breath out of him. “F-fates!” He gasped, grasping her shoulder to lean in, divining the sweet inside of her mouth with his tongue. Gently guiding her hip, he laid her back down on the soft silk of her open chiton, trailing ethereal kisses down her torso. Persephone was forced to release him as he kissed his way down her body, but he was certainly making it worth the loss. He trailed his nose long the crease of her hip, his hot breath rolling over her trembling flesh.

“Hades, I need you” Persephone whined, attempting to shift her hips to force his attentions to her aching core. “And you shall have me” Hades intoned, his lips coasting over the sublime bundle of nerves at the apex of her, his voice low, rumbling delicious vibrations throughout her. She gasped, arching to press herself more soundly into his mouth. This time Hades allowed it, meeting the motion, slipping his tongue into her wet channel. Persephone let out a loud moan at the invasion, grinding her hips into him, inviting more.

Hades changed tack, replacing his tongue with his finger, curling it softly to caress the spot within her, coaxing her to shudder and whine. Swirling his tongue around the wet jewel above her core, he hummed in satisfaction, sending more magnificent vibration through her body with an accompanying rush of wetness along Hades hand. “Gods, you are so wet.” Hades groaned as he added a second tantalizing finger to his attentions, stretching her gently. Persephone pressed her hips languidly into the intrusion, moaning deeply. “I take it you approve of my new job?” Hades asked, eyes dancing with mischief.

“Very much.” Persephone moaned, threading her hands through his hair as she felt the quivering becoming more uncontrollable. Hades moaned softly, feeling the telltale fluttering around his fingers. “Come for me little goddess” he whispered before closing his lips around her aching bud. Persephone slammed her eyes shut, arching deeply into Hades’ face as she melted into the moonlight surrounding them, fluid and shimmering. Hades rose on to his knees, crawling up to plant kisses along her neck, the heady scent of her desire painted on her skin with his lips.

Persephone coasted down from the heights of glittering eternity, meeting Hades’ gaze. “I-I…” She gasped, unable to formulate a sentence to explain to him what she felt. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Hades chuckled, running a hand along her cheek. She languidly wrapped a leg around his hip, drawing his throbbing cock nearer to her still shuddering center. He kissed her deeply, delving his tongue into her mouth as he trailed a hand down their bodies to align himself, pressing the dripping head against her slick lips. A slight snap of his hips slid him halfway into the depths of her soft, sweet body. Persephone’s eyes flew open and she arched fiercely, pressing her breasts into his chest and driving him deeper into her.

Hades threw his head back moaning, a deep harsh rattling in his chest as he reached his hilt. He paused, trembling with the effort, allowing them both to adjust to the waves of new sensation. He gingerly pressed hot kisses on every bit of Persephone he could reach as he withdrew slightly before rocking his hips back into her. Setting up a rhythm, languid as honey, Hades clutched her soft body close, drinking in the soft sighs he drew from her with each thrust. The torturously slow slide of their bodies pulling at the depths of their souls, Hades gazed deeply into Persephone’s eyes, watching every flicker of desire and awe. He leaned in to kiss her, speaking into her lips “I love you, Persephone”. They kissed, each movement heavy with meaning, each stroke of a tongue promising forever.

Trembling with the effort of maintaining their languorous pace, Hades began losing his control. “Sweetness, I’m so close. Come with me” He gritted out, trailing his hand to the apex of her sex pressing his fingertips into it, tracing circles, drawing her into his torment. Persephone moaned his name, flexing her hips to meet him, the throbbing organ inside her and his teasing touch pushing her over the edge of eternity. Hades stiffened, the contracting silken flesh around him dragging him deeply to drown in her as his vision sparkled and the pit of power within him crooned,

_My Queen._


	16. Monstrous

Hades stretched awake feeling better than he had in centuries, a stray pink curl tickling his chest. _Thank the gods that wasn’t a dream_ he thought, wrapping his arms around the small goddess curled up with her head on his chest. A small hand rose to sleepily trace the planes of his body. He hummed happily, relishing her sensual awakening. Persephone raised her head to meet his gaze.

“Good morning” she hummed, twining her leg between his, driving her wet sex into his thigh. Hades’ breath caught in his throat, his body surging to life to meet the tactile delight of her. “Good? You think it’s only _good, _little goddess?” He inclined his head to press his lips to hers “I think we can do better than that.” Trailing his hand up the soft curve of her body he pinched her nipple briefly, watching as desire flared in her eyes.

Persephone squeaked and threw the white sheet up over her head. “Oh, you can’t get away from me that easily!” Hades laughed as he joined her under the bright white fabric. The morning light diffused around them, a cocoon of perfect warmth, delicately scented by the flower petals fallen from her hair. “See.” He grinned “I will always find you.” Gathering her into his arms, Hades pressed his body against her, kissing her deeply, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. Persephone moaned quietly into his kiss as she slowly dragged a teasing finger down his chest to wrap her hand around his aching cock. “Mmm, sweetness” he groaned, dropping his head to her neck, breathing in the sleepy smell of her.

“There’s something I think I want to do.” Persephone whispered, blushing prettily. Hades carded his fingers through her hair, loosing flower petals onto the sheets. He moaned softly, pressing his head into the pillow, as she gently stroked the hot, silken length of him. “It does appear that way.” He sighed. Persephone met his gaze, eyes dancing with mischief as she kissed along the hard planes of his chest. “I might not be great at it, but…” she moved lower in the bed, staying tented under the sheet, soft morning playing through her hair. Adjusting her grasp, she leaned down to plant kisses along Hades’ lower belly as she caressed him, flicking her thumb over the head of his cock.

Hades felt a shock of anxiety rush through him, ice cold and sharp. “Sweetness, no. You don’t have to!” he grasped to still her as she moved to kiss the aching head. Persephone froze, looking up to Hades, confusion and hurt in her eyes. “W-well I know I might not have much experience…” she flicked her gaze away from his, rejection washing over her.

“N-no, it’s not that! It’s just… you don’t have to.” Hades closed his eyes, sighing heavily “I’ll always give you anything you want.” Persephone crawled up the bed, slinging a leg over Hades’ hips to seat herself on him. “Wait.” Pulling the sheet back off of their heads, hooking it behind her neck, she looked at him in confusion. “Did you think I was doing that because I _wanted _something from you?”

“Yes.” He averted his eyes, whispering brokenly “It’s the way it’s always been.”

Persephone felt her heart rending in two. “Oh, Hades.” She leaned down, kissing him “I just wanted to make you feel good.” She rested her head in the crook of his neck, listening to the sounds of his breath. He wrapped his arms around her, turning to place a kiss on the top of her head. She raised her head to kiss him again, pressing her lips tenderly against his “I want to do this for _you_.” Hades groaned, running his hand through her hair, he nodded.

“I-I’m sorry I stopped you. I’m just so used to that being a sign that someone was just angling to get something from me.” He placed a kiss to her forehead. Persephone grinned and flipped the sheet back over their heads, restoring the softly diffused light, mussing her hair and knocking blue petals on to his chest. “That’s never going to be the case ever again. I love you.” Persephone kissed the side of his neck, gently teasing with small flicks of her tongue. Hades sighed, running his hands along her back, and relaxed into her exploration. She diligently worked her way back down his body, kissing, nipping and flicking her tongue along her path. She angled her hips to slide the length of him along the lips of her sex as she moved down, eliciting a ragged moan from Hades.

Reaching her destination, Persephone wrapped her hand around him, sending a jolt through Hades’ cock. She met his gaze over the muscular landscape of his body, eyes heavy lidded with desire. “I love you” she murmured again before returning to her original plan. She took the head of him in her mouth, teasing the ridge with the tip of her tongue. Hades’ hips stuttered, instinct compelling him to sink into the wet heat of her mouth. Persephone hummed her desire as she worked, sending vibration deep through his shaft as she licked and sucked, learning the rhythm that best worked for him. Stroking the base of him, she took his length as deeply into her mouth and throat as she could. “F-fates!” Hades cried out, fighting the urge to buck wildly into her. She slowly withdrew him, sliding her tongue along the sensitive ridge on the underside before breaking free to flick her tongue rapidly over the head.

Hades growled deeply, flipping the sheet off of them, scattering errant flower petals in the whoosh of air heated with lust. He grasped Persephone, dragging her up his body, eliciting a surprised yelp and giggle from her. He kissed her hungrily, tongue diving into her mouth to better devour her. Persephone broke the impassioned kiss “Not good?” she quipped, eyebrow raised, impish smile dancing on her face.

“Too good” Hades growled “Need you now.” He flipped them over, landing Persephone on the mattress, raising a cloud of petals. Skipping any preamble, he dove down to return the delicious sensations she had wrought upon him. He slipped his tongue along her aching lips “Gods, always so damned wet” he moaned before driving his tongue into her. Persephone arched her back, flinging her arms wide to clutch at the mattress, feeling flung into a turbulent sea. Hades continued nibbling and licking, switching between thick fingers and probing tongue. As he felt the shuddering walls begin to tighten, he suddenly abandoned his work. “Fates, Hades! Don’t stop!” Persephone protested with a cry.

Hades grinned and turned her to her side. Straddling her bottom leg, he lifted the other to rest on his shoulder as he slipped his aching cock inside her. A chorus of moans erupted from them both as the sensation of their melding washed over them. Hades reached a hand down, teasing the bundle of nerves nestled in damp pink curls, he began a quick rhythm, watching with lust filled eyes as Persephone came around him, shuddering and grasping at his shoulder. “Yes… so damn good” Hades growled, snapping his hips to sheathe himself in her trembling body over and over. He kissed along her foot to her calf before lowering her leg to wrap it around his waist. Bracing himself over her he pressed deeper, driving loud moans from Persephone. “Can you come for me again, sweetness?” he panted, his threatening release becoming impossible to ignore. Persephone nodded, grasping his hand, she pressed it back to the juncture of her thighs, wordlessly asking for more. Hades obliged, pressing into the sensitive nub, coaxing Persephone’s release, his name spilling from her lips. Hades drove hard to the hilt, the clamping muscles of her sex drawing his pulsing release deep within her, casting his vision with stars. As the shuddering subsided from his body, he collapsed next to Persephone, gathering her in his arms, pressing kisses into her hair.

“Still only a _good _morning?” he looked down at her, grinning.

“Mmm _best _morning.” She hummed happily, curling into his chest.

* * *

The small temple to Hecate looked completely unassuming in the daylight without the benefit of the dancing shadows and firelight. Hades grasped Persephone’s hand, raising it to his mouth to place a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist. “Not fair” she murmured, liquid heat pooling between her thighs. Neither had wanted to leave the comfortable room at the inn, knowing they would have to face reality again once they did. Persephone hadn’t been able to help casting one last look back at the large bed as they left, the feeling of leaving a sanctuary aching in her chest.

“I’ll play fair later.” Hades grinned down at her. Persephone bit her lip and shot him a look filled with the implications of that promise. They made their way through the courtyard, redolent with the scent of herbs on the breeze, approaching the steps of the temple.

Medea stood in the entrance to the temple, stepping down to meet them. She glanced at their intertwined hands, raising a brow and smiling knowingly “You enjoyed the festivities?”

Persephone blushed raucously, a shy smile developing on her face “Yes, we did.”

Medea chuckled “Wonderful. I was able to commune with Hecate last evening. She is glad you are both managing. We have decided on a course of action for your travels from here.”

Hades nodded “I trust her judgement.” He glanced down at Persephone giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“And she, yours.” Medea handed Persephone a small satchel “Supplies” She stated, simply “The next leg of your journey takes you to Rome. Hecate will personally meet you there.” Medea clapped her hands sharply, and a small mortal boy led a team of two creatures around the temple, harnessed to a chariot. Black as onyx with eyes like burning coals, the horses snorted and danced in place, eager to begin the journey, murky smoke roiling along their manes.

“We should also like to offer you a ride.” She said with a smile.

* * *

The door to Thanatos’ office shut with a sharp click. Apollo strode across the room to the small bar Thanatos had set up during the boss’ absence. Making a drink and throwing himself into one of the chairs across the desk, Apollo kicked his feet up to rest on the edge.

“Haven’t decided to avail yourself of the old man’s office yet?” he smiled cruelly, taking a sip of his drink.

Thanatos threaded his fingers together, resting his elbows on the desktop. “I can’t imagine that I would get too far. Hecate is still around, you know. I do _avail _myself occasionally to fuck Minthe over his desk, though.”

Apollo barked with laughter “Probably more than he ever did in there.”

“At least with anyone other than pinky.” Thanatos laughed “And I can’t imagine that gets too damn spicy.”

Apollo’s eye twitched, a minute lapse in his control. “Maybe it is, maybe not.”

Thanatos shrugged “No matter. That’s not what I called you here for.” He took a pull from the dark ceramic coffee cup on his desk “What happened with the familiars? I thought you said you’d handle it, now I hear that they got away and are still on the move.”

The violet god’s jaw clicked, setting his mouth into a hard line “I couldn’t very well have known that would happen, could I?”

“You sent _birds_ after one of the original six. What did you honestly think it would accomplish?”

Apollo’s eyes flashed; sunlight incarnate. He had thought that it would at least be enough to throw them off their stride, maybe force them to return to Olympus or go further to ground. He swirled his drink, meeting Thanatos’ gaze “I sent wolves too.”

“Which also did _not _work. We need a plan. A real one this time. Something much more threatening than sending mere mortal animals after them.” Thanatos scoffed, standing to pace the office. “Who, or what can we send their way to completely derail things, once and for all? I have one favor I can call in…” He mused aloud

Purple lips broke into a Cheshire grin “Well, birds and wolves aren’t _all _I have…”

* * *

The lush countryside whipped past the chariot faster than should be possible. The eldritch team of demonic horses carrying the chariot from Pompeii at an astounding rate. _At this pace, we could arrive in Rome by nightfall, _Hades mused. He had little need to control the spectral team and held the reins slack in his hand. Persephone stole a glimpse of him as they rode. He stood, tall and imposing, his face set in pure determination, his crown occasionally flickering into existence over his hair whipping in the wind. Her heart swelled with pride and love, _he is every inch a King, _she thought, reaching over to cover the hand he rested on the chariot with her own. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with love.

Small pink and blue petals eddied behind them, loosed from Persephone’s hair by the swirling wind. “You’re leaving quite the trail, sweetness.” He reached to trace his hand along her cheek. She smiled, leaning into the sweet contact.

“Can’t help it. I’m too happy.” Persephone planted a kiss in Hades’ palm. He wrapped his hand closed as if to keep it from escaping. “I intend to keep it that way, Persephone.” He leaned down to kiss her but was thrown off balance, by the sudden change in the team’s gait. Hades clutched Persephone close to him, flexing his arm to exert a pull on the reins as they both realized with horror why the horses were faltering.

Just ahead of the team, flying lazily as though the inhuman pace they set was no challenge was a huge creature. The rear end appeared to be another horse, it’s tail flicking with disquiet as the hooved legs canted through the air. The wings were broad, covering an immense span, the feathers trailing up to cover the head of the creature. A huge form sat astride it, a mass of dreadful gray flesh. The grim team pulling the chariot came to stop as the huge creature wheeled in the air to face them, buffeting grit across the ground with its mighty wings. The head was that of an enormous eagle, trailing down to a set of ancient looking claws. A rending screech emanated from the viciously curved beak of the creature as it assessed the pair. The rider eyed the immortals malevolently, its dismal eyes yellowed and oozing, stared at them from a grey face, foul and decaying.

“What in Tartarus is _that?!” _Persephone cried.

Hades held his hand out to his side, summoning his shimmering bident from whatever astral plane it resided when not with him. “Which thing?” he growled.

“Either!” Persephone’s eyes began to glow scarlet, preparing for a fight.

“I am Eurynomos!” the reeking corpse astride the creature bellowed, voice shaking the ground “I come to spill your blood in the realm of the mortals! Never again shall you return!”


	17. For Life and Kingdom

The gigantic reeking corpse stepped from the back of his mount, each step sending vibrations deep through the earth, the decaying flesh of his feet making sickening wet noises. Hades gathered Persephone closer to him, pointing the razor-sharp tines of his bident directly at the behemoth.   
  
“I know who you are, Eurynomos. Return to the Underworld or I will have you thrown into the depths of Tartarus.” Hades spoke through gritted teeth, his sapphire eyes blackening around the edges.

The giant laughed, a gruesome vomitous sound erupting from his decaying throat. “You speak of what you cannot do, fallen King.” The lumbering gray figure stepped closer to the chariot “You no longer hold sway over the Underworld.”

Hades eyes went completely black, the alien power buried deep within him surging to life. He tipped his head to the side, weighing his opponent. “And just who do you think does, you traitorous ruin?” Hades stepped from the chariot, rounding it to stand away from Persephone and the team of ghastly horses. He stood, head held high, regal and forbidding, brandishing his weapon at the demon.

“The god of painless death has powerful allies now. Including those of us who tire of being your tools of torture while being tortured ourselves.” Eurynomos spat on the ground at Hades’ feet, a vile splatter of viscous fluid teeming with writhing maggots. He advanced towards the god, his putrid flesh weeping revolting fluids as his muscles bunched under his decaying skin “Perhaps _my_ lot in your excuse for a kingdom can serve as your punishment for the taking of the goddess. An eternity consuming the rotting flesh of victims of judgement may serve to put you in your place.”

Hades rose into the air “_I did no taking of any goddess. Speak of her again and I will tear your soul from that rank excuse for a body and feed it to my dog.”_ His onyx eyes shone in the midday light, fathomless and terrible. His voice echoed strangely, a horrifying rattling quality to it. The giant crouched, drawing a long sword from within his own gut with a wet noise, the blade polluted with decaying matter. He leapt into the air, blade raised high over his head with both arms, aiming to cleave the King in two.

Swiftly evading the sluggish pace of the downward swing, Hades drove his bident into the shoulder of the demon, the tines sunk deeply though the fluid logged, decrepit flesh. The giant roared in pain, wrenching his shoulder away, taking the weapon with it. Hades held his hand open and the bident shook loose from the monstrosity, returning to his hand, tatters of grey skin left hanging from Eurynomos shoulder.

“Thanatos may have promised you a greater service, but it is not his to promise.” Hades bit at the hulking figure. He crouched low before launching himself at his adversary, weapon held straight ahead of him. The demon’s size belied his speed as he swiftly stepped aside, only one tine of the bident slicing though the foul flesh of his hip. The giant slapped out with a huge hand, catching Hades unprepared and sending him sprawling.

“NO!” Persephone shrieked from the chariot, rushing down from the platform to aid him.   
  
“Stay there!” Hades yelled, holding a hand out at her, quickly regaining his feet. He spun his bident, a whirling iridescent blue circle before him, before striking the ground with it. A large crack opened in the earth, black smoke rolling forth. The crack quickly snaked towards Eurynomos, and he faltered, falling into it. He grasped the side of the ever-widening chasm, laboring to pull his huge form up to the surface. His thick fingers, slick with decay, scrabbling for purchase on the packed ground.

Hades slowly approached him, blue frissons of electricity arcing about his form. His crown appeared over his head, a black, spectral thing meaning only one thing: he was about to cast judgement on Eurynomos. He stood over the crevasse, watching the demon struggling with a detached stare. Slowly he crouched down to speak in a low voice to his downed adversary.

“I would tell you to deliver a message to Thanatos for me…” His eyes began to glow white as he stood, lifting his bident high, vicious tines aimed at Eurynomos shocked face. He drove the spear home, the giant’s yell echoing strangely as his form disappeared in wisps of black smoke. “But you won’t be able to.” Hades finished.

“Hades!” Persephone shrieked from behind him. He turned to face her just as the hippogriff barreled into him slicing into his chest with its razor-sharp front talons with an ear shattering shriek. Hades yelled out in pain, flung backward by the force of the impact. He lay, immobile in the dirt, chest heaving with the effort to regain his breath.

“NO!” Persephone shrieked, a wave of power pulsing from her slight form. The grass began to die around her, the surge of power flowing outward like circles on a pond. She broke into a run towards Hades prone form, monitoring the sky for another attack. Sliding to stop, she dropped down to his side, grasping his bident to cover him. The hippogriff wheeled and canted through the air lazily, seemingly in no hurry to wreak another attack on them from the air. It dropped to the ground, crouching forward, its sharp claws scraping through the soil. Persephone pulled a thick vine through the ground underneath the hippogriff, only for it take to the air to avoid it, resuming its lazy circling.

“Damn creature.” She muttered under her breath, crouching to check on Hades. His breathing shallow, Hades opened one eye. “Please. Go.” He coughed with the effort of speaking. “Take the chariot…” he trailed off.

“I’m not leaving you again. I love you.” Persephone ran her hand through his hair “We’re leaving together.”

“I’ll always find you.” He said softly before drifting back into oblivion.

The hippogriff landed mere feet from the pair, spraying them with dead blades of grass. Persephone spun, brandishing the bident as the creature reared up on its hind legs, shrieking with rage. She screamed back at it, a war cry of pure power and fury, raising the bident over her shoulder, preparing to lunge. A curious look crossed the creature’s face as a spear burst through its chest, splattering Persephone with blood. She shrieked and tripped backwards as the hulking creature fell to the side, revealing the golden god behind it. He stepped forward, sunlight glinting off the panels of his armor and helmet.  
  
“Looked like you might need a hand, Kore” Ares grinned

“Ares!” She choked out “How did you find us?”

He gestured broadly at the carnage around them, the dead grass and gaping wound in the earth, the now expiring hippogriff. “You’re not exactly keeping a low profile, are you?” he crouched down to begin inspecting his kill.

Persephone turned her attention to Hades, rolling him over to inspect the wounds on his chest. One large gash crossed his torso, following the bottom line of his rib cage, already healing into a new scar. One large talon had punctured his side and was doing a decent job of healing already as well. She sighed in relief. Once they closed up it wouldn’t take long for Hades to regain consciousness. She rested his head in her lap and settled in to wait.

“What’s the verdict?” Ares strode over, eyeing his uncle warily.

“Everything is healing as you’d expect. Just a wait now, thank goodness.” She ran a hand through his silver hair “Goes a lot faster without a weapon lodged in the wound…” she muttered darkly, recalling her brush with death.

Ares dropped to the ground folding his legs in front of him. “So, how’s the mortal realm been treating ya?” his eyes flashed with merriment.

“Like crap, and I suspect you know that.” Persephone sighed “I just want to get him home and prove his innocence. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“And you do?” His red eyes measured her seriously.

She pulled a disgruntled face at him “You know what I mean.”

Ares broke into a grin “Yeah, I just like getting under your skin.”

Persephone twirled a lock of Hades’ hair around her finger meditatively, wiping a smear of dirt from his cheekbone with her free hand. It tore at her heart, seeing this man she loved laid low in the dirt. Tears began welling in her eyes.

“Hey, now. Why cry? You’ve won the day. He’s healing up. You’ll get back on that…” Ares looked at the prancing demon horses with a shudder “thing. And you’ll find your way home. Not everyone believes Apollo. Actually, very few do. Most of us have known for years the kind of shit he does.” He reached over, clapping a hand roughly on her shoulder.

“And yet no one did anything” Persephone grumbled, red vines twining through her hair.

“Look around you. This is why. Zeus turns shit like this into a circus. I doubt even _he _believes him, but he likes feeling all judgmental and important. Trust me, it’s all going to come out in the wash.” Ares stood, brushing his clothes off. “Want me to hang out until my uncle comes around?”

Persephone shook her head “No. I’m grateful for your help, but I can already feel myself wanting to bite your head off.”

He shrugged “Hazard of the trade. I’m just lucky that it manifests a little _differently_ in Aphrodite.” He waggled his brow suggestively.

Bright laughter spilled from Persephone “You go find that, then.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ares wrenched his spear from the back of the hippogriff with a loud squelching noise. “Stay safe. I’ll tell my mom and Eros you’re ok.”

“Thanks” Persephone looked up at him gratefully. Hades began stirring in her lap, drawing her attention away from the god of war. When she looked back up, he was gone. No matter. The god in her lap was the one that mattered. His eyes fluttered open, recognition dawning on his face with a soft smile “Hey, Sweetness.” He reached up to cup her cheek, confusion wrinkling his brow “Wasn’t I…”

“Shh. It’s ok. You got clawed by that Hippogriff. I was so busy watching you I didn’t warn you in time. I’m so sorry, love.”

Hades shook his head “Not your job. I should have been paying attention. I got too wrapped up in getting revenge. That demon worked for me. Thanatos is undermining me.” Hades sat up with a groan, propping himself up with a hand. “We have to get back or I may not have a kingdom to get back to.”

Persephone stood, extending a hand to help Hades up. He laughed and shook his head “Just hand me my bident. I’ll drag you down, little goddess.” She chuckled and handed him his weapon, using it as an assist, he hoisted himself from the ground. Standing, he took in the carnage before him.

“Sweetness, did you do this?” he stared, awestruck at the huge hippogriff lying on the ground.

“About that… Your nephew says hi.”

* * *

A quick moment for food and water had rejuvenated Persephone and Hades, now making quick work of travelling to Rome.

“Thank fates Medea loaned us this chariot. This trip would have taken a week without.” Persephone mused, watching the countryside flash past at the brutal pace set by the demon steeds. She had taken the reins to allow Hades more time to recuperate. He sat on the platform of the chariot, back resting against the side. He couldn’t help but watch her handling the team, long hair flowing in the madly whirling air, trailing pink and blue petals. She held her head so high, determination painted on her face, the iron in her obvious for the world to see.

_Gods, that woman is every inch a Queen._

She glanced down, meeting his gaze and smiled before returning her attention to the road ahead. Huge buildings loomed on the horizon, temples rising high over smaller stone buildings, statuary and trees.

“Hades, we should be there soon.” Persephone glanced down at him. The way he was watching her made her heart sing. There could be no doubt to his feelings for her. He idly ran a hand along her calf as she steered the team towards Hecate and the bustling city before them.

As they drew nearer to Rome Hades felt the strange eldritch pool deep within him begin to stir, pulling towards the lively city, sudden knowledge that their fates would be decided soon borne along the tides of power. He struggled to his feet, managing not to fall from the speeding chariot, he wrapped an arm protectively around Persephone.

“This is it, Sweetness. One way or another… We are getting answers.”


	18. Meeting

“You have _got _to be kidding me.” Hades grumbled under his breath. The statue of Zeus loomed large over the square. He sat in an opulently carved throne, scepter in one hand and a gilt orb topped with a fearsome eagle in the other. However, without the inscription at the bottom it would have been difficult to know who was being depicted. The figure was far more muscular than Zeus had ever been and had a voluminous beard. Hades glared up at the serene face of a total stranger meant to represent his brother and pursed his lips.

“Well, it is his city.” Persephone offered; head tipped to one side trying in vain to find any accurate likeness.

“Yeah. Probably hard to know what he actually looks like when he always shows up in some idiotic way. How do you build a statue of a shower of gold?”

“Could have been a swan…” Persephone met his gaze, laughter fighting to escape her.

“Can you imagine? Little scepter held under a wing?” Hades grinned, eyes dancing impishly.

Persephone lightly smacked his arm. “Don’t make me laugh at him. I’m sure he’d find out.”

“Yeah. I would.”

Persephone’s blood ran cold, the voice behind her belonging to the very last god of the pantheon she wanted to see. The pair slowly turned to face Zeus. He was leaning against a low wall, immaculately white mortal realm garb draped across his lean body. Hades took a half step forward, a mute effort to protect Persephone. He glared at his youngest brother, waiting for the King of the Gods to show his hand.

“What? You thought you could just roll into _my _city and I wouldn’t know? I would have thought at least _you _were smarter than that.” He gestured vaguely at Persephone. He stepped away from the wall, approaching the pair, idly inspecting the hem of his chiton.

“We haven’t exactly had many choices in the matter, thanks to you.” Hades growled.

“Me?” Zeus held a hand to his chest in faux indignation “I’m not the one who kidnapped a virgin goddess. Or was she really a virgin anymore?” Zeus’ eyes flashed merrily.

Hades stepped forward to loom over his brother, jaw set in a hard line “You know _damn well _that those pictures are a lie.” He glanced to the side, debating whether to give up a particular bit of information, opting to go for it “Well, the pictures are real, but not who is in them. Apollo is guilty. You know I have _never _in my life done something so despicable, let alone to the woman I love.”

“Love?!” Zeus’ face lit up, thrilled with Hades’ slip of the tongue. He peered around him to Persephone, noting the furious blush on her face “_Well _then.” He returned his attention to Hades, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him conspiratorially away from Persephone “So, how is it?”

“Zeus, I swear on the fates I will punch you.” Hades removed his brother’s arm from him, turning to glare down into his face. Zeus laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

“No matter. Save it for brunch. Are you going to make her Queen?” He continued onward as if he hadn’t asked the most invasive question possible a second prior.

“I hardly see how that’s your business right now. End this damn charade so we can return.”

Zeus shrugged “I mean, you coming back would allow you to tell your side before we have a trial.”

“Trial?!” Hades hissed “No. I’m not putting Persephone through some sham trial for your amusement. You have the power to end this. Call it off and we will deal with Apollo ourselves.”

“No can do, brother mine.” Zeus shrugged

“Bullshit.”

Zeus shook his head “Sometimes even_ I_ don’t get to make the calls.”

Hades brow furrowed in confusion “What are you saying? You aren’t controlling this?”

Zeus clapped a hand over Hades’ mouth, eyes glaring “Tell the whole world, why don’t you?” he stepped back, releasing the blue god “There are things at play that need to happen. I really _can’t _stop this.” Zeus whispered “But don’t go telling the flower child over there. I have an image to uphold.” He fussed with the front of his chiton, arranging the diagonal folds across his chest.

“So… you _don’t _believe Apollo?”

Zeus shrugged “Irrelevant. Now, if you don’t mind, I have something to do while I’m here. Well, some_one, _rather.” He waggled a brow suggestively.

“Gods, Zeus.” Hades shook his head in disgust.

“Hey, if you’ve got half the sense you think you do, you’d better lock _that _down quick before some other god beats you to it.” Zeus tipped his head in the direction of Persephone, still standing near the large monument, concern etched on her face.

“My love life is not your concern. Especially right now.”

“Fair enough. See you on Olympus.” Zeus strode away down the thoroughfare, taking a left turn into a building Hades was fairly certain would be filled with working women. A small pink hand landed on his arm and Hades looked down into the worried face of Persephone.

“Do we need to keep going?” she asked in a small voice.

“No. I think he just wanted to rub my face in the fact that I’m the target of all the dramatic family bullshit for once.” He sighed.

Persephone reached a hand up to hold his jaw “Don’t let him get to you. We’ll be fine.” Hades leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

“Of course we will, Sweetness.” Persephone’s face broke into a sweet smile, the setting sun cast warm shadows across her face.

“Where do you think we should look for Hecate?” she grasped his hands, casting glances down each end of the road.

“If I know her, I can imagine one place.”

* * *

Evening was falling in earnest by the time the pair found the cemetery. Burial markers of every shape and size filled the space, interspersed with standalone buildings crafted by the noblesse for entire families to rest for eternity in. Some graves bore signs of recent visitation, small carafes of wine or offerings of food resting against the stones. The worn footpath wove through the space, showing no real indication of organization or where they should be heading.

“Are you sure this is where she will be?” Persephone peered around the yard, trying to ferret out the familiar shape of the goddess in the gathering gloom.

Hades shrugged “It’s as good a bet as any. Places like this are particularly thin, so to speak. Closer to home.” They continued through the cemetery, picking their way through memorials and weed choked paths.

A single mausoleum stood in the rear of the cemetery with torchiers burning on either side of the entrance. “And that,” Hades nodded his head at the building “means someone is home.” They approached the tomb slowly, not hoping to surprise the occupant should it not be Hecate. A quiet humming emanated from within, a strange dark melody that made the landscape waver slightly.

“Are you going to come in, or do you prefer the company of the dead?” Hecate’s voice rang out from within, the sound of a smile painting her words. Hades heaved a sigh of relief and strode into the small chamber. A clay lamp rested on top of a stone sarcophagus, otherwise there was little sign the space was regularly visited. Dead plants and leaves bunched in the corners, no remaining family to care to sweep the space out. Spiders had made themselves veritable highways of webs throughout the edges of the ceiling, generations crawling though them.

“My dear friends” Hecate smiled and embraced Hades before turning to Persephone “You, my dear. Have grown quite a bit.”

Persephone blushed “I don’t think I’ve changed terribly in a few days…” She cast a glance down her own body.

“I mean within you. You are finding that power, are you not?” Hecate tilted her head to one side, eyes flashing gold for a spilt second.

“I do seem to be much stronger than I was.”

Hecate nodded “And you will become more powerful yet.”

Unbidden, the image of Persephone raising a small forest sprang to Hades’ mind, tightening his groin. _Not NOW, damn it. _He gritted his teeth, banishing the thought until later.

“And you.” She addressed the now flustered King “Your support of her is absolutely crucial. Things are falling into place.”

“You know, I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again, I hate the mysterious directive bullshit, Hecate.” Hades offered a tense, sardonic smile. “First you, now Zeus. I’m rapidly reaching the end of my patience with this whole thing. Especially considering that Thanatos is apparently making a claim to my kingdom in my absence, which you have conveniently chosen not to tell me.”

“Not much longer” She said simply “The winged god does not make as much headway as he thinks. Do not worry yourself with the fate of the Underworld.”

Hades snorted “Why did you even tell us to run in the first place? You know as well as I do that I’m innocent. Why not just allow us to speak immediately? Call a press conference, something?”

“Persephone had need of certain experiences to reach her true potential. I do not presume to tamper with the Fates’ design.” Hecate said flatly.

Puzzle pieces began sliding into place within Hades’ mind. If Zeus was not in control of this entire exercise, then it could only have been the fates. He would defer to no one else. He shot a glance at Persephone who seemed to be drawing the same conclusion.

“So, I’m fated to be here. Do you have any idea what the ultimate end goal is?” Persephone crossed her arms over her chest, mildly snappy.

“I believe I do now. Just off the coast is a small island. In the morning you will travel there and some, if not all of your questions should be answered.”

“Have you figured out who the woman is who keeps coming to us? Is that who is on the island?” Persephone was pulling no punches. She was growing tired of not having answers the same as Hades.

“I have, and yes.”

Persephone flung her hands up in exasperation “Finally! Who is she?”

“She has requested that I not say.”

“Hecate” Hades pinched the bridge of his nose “I swear on all the realms…”

Persephone cut him off “At least tell me why it is so important that we find her!”

Hecate stepped towards Persephone, placing a single finger over her heart “You feel it. Now, more than before. There is something within you. A chthonic power that you could never access without her. In order to become who you are destined to be, you must go to her to unlock it.”

Persephone gaped at the goddess before her. She had told no one of the discussion she held with the woman under the tree. “She said something… something about getting better at “accessing it”. Is that what she meant?” she whispered; eyes wide.

“Likely. I do not presume to know her methods any more than the fates. She is… erratic.”

“I noticed.” Hades grumbled, recalling the first horrifying meeting with her.

“Be prepared that meeting her in person may not prove to be much better.”

“Great. So, we go tomorrow morning to meet the terrifying lady who haunts my dreams. That’s… just great.” Hades shook his head, lamenting the current trajectory of his life “What do we do for the rest of tonight? Any more monster uprisings to put down or demonic horses to ride?”

Hecate shrugged almost imperceptibly “Enjoy the evening I suppose.”

* * *

Hecate had taken her leave, disappearing in a wavering mist, leaving Hades and Persephone in the tomb. They now sat on the steps, Persephone leaning into his shoulder, his large arm slung over her. She carded her fingers through the weeds at her feet, gently toying with the plants.

“Once this is over…” she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

“Once this is over, I am taking you home. We are going to eat good food, have a _long, _hot shower, and hopefully not leave my bed for at least a few days.” He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss into her hair.

Persephone drew a hand along his thigh “That sounds perfect” she murmured, turning her face to press a kiss into his neck “We haven’t got the food, or the shower, but…” she trailed off, licking delicately at the skin below his ear. Hades groaned, wrapping his arm around her and turning to face her, burying his face into her neck.

“Earlier, when Hecate mentioned your power” he spoke, scattering hot kisses along her neck and shoulder “I couldn’t help thinking of when you conjured those trees. Fates, you are something to see, Sweetness.”

“You really think so?” Persephone panted, running her hands through his hair. Hades grasped her hand, leading it to the quickly hardening evidence of his desire “I definitely do.” He growled as Persephone palmed the growing hardness.

“You are too, you know” She said, drawing back to look him in the eye “The sight of you ready to fight is absolutely breathtaking.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, gently teasing them apart with the tip of her tongue. Hades moaned into her mouth, reaching to cup a round breast through her chiton. He dropped his head to gently suck on the nipple through the soft silk, worrying the stiff peak with his teeth. Persephone hissed, throwing her head back, clasping him more tightly to her.

“Hades, maybe we should find somewhere else?” she groaned

He glanced around them at the deserted cemetery “I don’t think we’ll wake the dead.” He quipped before pressing a deep, hungry kiss to her lips “But we can certainly try.” He ran his hand down her body to gather her robes into her lap, trailing his fingers up the inside of her leg. Persephone felt a rush of wet heat settle at the apex of her thighs and grasped Hades head for another heated kiss. She continued stroking Hades, searching for the partition in his robes with her free hand.

Hades ran a finger through her folds, groaning at the wetness coating his fingertip. Transferring the slick fluid to the bundle of nerves that sent stars through her vision, he massaged her, stoking the need rushing though her body. Nipping and teasing at Persephone’s bottom lip, she moaned softly, grasping his hardened cock harder in surprise. “Fucking Fates!” Hades hissed, throwing his head back, eyes closed in bliss. He pressed a finger deep into her core, working the sensitive spot just within.

“Hades! Take me” Persephone moaned, grinding her hips to meet his hand. Hades withdrew his hand, wrapping it underneath her soft bottom and the other around her waist. Lifting her slight frame, he carried her over to a nearby headstone, a tall, flat monument, intricately carved with images of the mortals’ perceptions of Elysium. He pressed her back into the cold stone, kissing her hungrily. Steadying her with one hand he rucked her chiton up over her hips, never breaking the meeting of their lips.

Persephone panted, wrapping her legs around his hips and driving her wet core against him. Hades delved a hand within his own clothing, releasing his shaft, pressing the dripping head to her entrance. Breaking the desperate kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily as he drove part of the way into her silken heat. Both softly moaned at the sensation of need close to fulfilled. Retreating slightly, he pressed into her again, deep into the center of her. Persephone ground the back of her head into the rough stone behind her, giving in to the feral desire within her. She drove herself onto him, desperate to quench the fire he had started.

Hades rained hot kisses down on her face and neck, panting affirmations into her skin. “Precious, beautiful, amazing goddess” he groaned as the tempo of their lovemaking increased, nearing the precipice. Dipping his head down he took a nipple in his mouth, using his free hand to pluck and manipulate the other. “Hades” Persephone panted “Come with me”

“Always” he moaned dropping his hand down to press into the aching nub between her thighs. Persephone felt herself rending apart, tossed to the wind like her own flower petals, starlight shimmering though her vision. Hades moaned roughly, calling out her name as her sheath clamped down on him, drawing him into the very heart of her as he fell to pieces alongside her.


	19. Destinations and Destiny

Persephone was pleasantly surprised to see that the island was within sight when they arrived at the port, the densely wooded place a dark blot on the horizon. “Well that’s much closer than I anticipated. Time to commandeer another boat?” her eyes glinted in the morning sun as the cool breeze coming off the sea brushed her hair back from her face like gentle hands.

“Damn near every god in the pantheon has found us by now. I think we can just travel the way I usually do.” Hades wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Persephone tapped a finger to her lips “Somehow I think a black luxury car is a bad choice, love.” Hades glanced down at her only to be met with a mischievous grin.

“Very funny, Sweetness.” He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. “You’ve done this with me before, but you were unconscious. It can be a little strange feeling.”

Persephone nodded, encircling his waist with her arms. “I trust you”

Hades heart leapt at her words; certain he would never tire of hearing her say things like that. He buried his head in Persephone’s hair, reaching deep within to find that place pulsing with dark power. The surface of that eldritch pool shivered, rising slowly to the call of its master. Hades felt the black inky swirls reaching deep into the whites of his eyes, closing them he gave himself into the pull, pinpointing the island within his mind’s eye. It seemed different. Harder to do than usual at least. A secondary pull battling for dominance. Hades cast about for the source, realizing with a start that it was coming from somewhere within Persephone. Raising his head, he angled her face up to his, watching as the same inky tendrils slipped through her eyes. Smiling softly, she reached up to cup his jaw, pulling him down into a gentle kiss as their combined power took hold and they dissipated into the ether.

Persephone felt shorn into something she could only describe as a flock of butterflies, careening through the air. An ethereal, swirling quality to her being. She held Hades, but also couldn’t at the same time, it would be like trying to wrap one’s arms around smoke. The dark material of them settled on the soft sands of the island’s coastline. It was movement without moving, a feeling new and exciting to her. The sudden sensation of being rebuilt, made solid, sapped the air from her lungs. The impression of saltwater lapping at her ankles slowly bringing her awareness back to the physical world. Hades steadied her as she took a huge, gulping breath.

Stepping back, he cupped Persephone’s face in his hands, the smoky color of his eyes draining away, restoring the sapphire tone she loved so dearly. She trembled as the power that had risen in her gut seemed to retreat, finding some ancient place within her to hide, somewhere she had always been dimly aware existed.

“Sweetness…” Hades searched her face, assessing as she came back to herself. Persephone met his gaze, recognizing the worry etched deep within.

“I-I’m ok. What was that?” She covered his hands with her own, breath still coming in shuddering gasps.

“I don’t know. That’s not normal. Usually the other person just feels a little nauseated on the other side. You… you did it too.” Hades swallowed hard, peering into the dense foliage of the forested island “We need answers.”

They took in the magnitude of where they had come. The trees didn’t seem outwardly different, but something about them had an intrinsic wrongness. An ineffable sense of darkness seemed to flow throughout the branches. What little light filtered through the deep canopy appeared too dim on the forest floor, littered with the decaying refuse of seasons passed. Turning to stride determinedly into the tree line, Hades was soundly knocked backwards, arcs of orange light sparking around him. He slid to a stop on his back in the white sand, air knocked from his lungs.

“Hades!” Persephone rushed to his side as he caught his breath. She brushed sand from his hair as he propped himself up on his elbows, staring ruefully at the trees.

“Invite us here and then ward us out. Nice.” He muttered.

Persephone had an unaccountable feeling that _she _would be able to pass through, even though Hades couldn’t. She stood, striding determinedly towards the trees.

“NO!” Hades yelped, scrambling to his feet to chase after her. Persephone turned to face him; a single hand outstretched to stop him.

“I need to try.” She held both hands outstretched in front of her as she slowly advanced towards the location that had rejected Hades. She felt the sensation of something against her palms, like a gossamer fabric pulled taut before her, but it didn’t produce the orange sparks and violent dismissal that it had with Hades. She pressed forward, feeling her hands breaking through the unseen veil, followed by the rest of her body. Releasing a breath she hadn’t been aware she had been holding, Persephone turned to face Hades. He stood now, just on the other side of the barrier, the look on his face breaking her heart. Realization had dawned on both of them.

She would have to go alone.

“Persephone.” Hades choked on her name, terror slinking through his gut at the prospect of her entering the twisted forest alone. He raised his hand, aching to touch her. She was inches away, but it may as well have been halfway across the world.

She smiled sadly, raising her hand in a mirror of his “I love you, Hades.”

“I love you, too” He choked on a sob, tears falling from his eyes as Persephone turned to stride into the forest, quickly consumed by the shadows within.

* * *

Persephone picked her way through the undergrowth, the quiet sounds of nature her only companion. The dim light cast her surroundings in grey-green shadow, an uninviting aura of permeating gloom. Scents of decay rose around her as she strode through the fallen detritus of the massive canopy. A shuffling in the undergrowth caught her attention and she crouched, poised to take flight or to raise an army of vines as need be.

A small pink snout whuffled out of the foliage, the creature blinking at her with marble like black eyes. The rotund body trotted happily towards her, sniffing about her hem. “Well, hello little sweetheart!” Persephone crooned, reaching out a hand to pat the pig on the head “You don’t look wild…” she cast her gaze about the dim forest, seeing no owner. “Well, come on then.” She beckoned the creature onward for a few steps before stopping and turning to crouch in front of it, shaking her finger at it “You’d better not be some aspect of someone. I’ll be very cross with you.”

The pig gave a soft whoink noise and she nodded her head decisively “That’s what I thought. Come on then.” The unlikely pair continued through the woodland, keeping ample watch for any creatures that could be gearing to cause them harm. Persephone knew somewhere within that these trees would not come to her aid, if trees they even were. There was something unnatural about them, like walking through a large painting. Suddenly, the forest gave way to a small well-trodden path, the sunlight startlingly bright in comparison to the shadowy light of the unsettling wood.

The small pig gave a snuffle and trotted decisively in one direction. Persephone glanced around for a moment before following its lead. She followed the path as the rotund creature scrounged about the weed strewn grasses along the side. She smiled watching its explorations. It was pretty darn cute. She wondered idly if she could talk Hades into getting a small pig before realizing the implication of that train of thought. _You don’t even live with him!_ She admonished herself but couldn’t help adding the small caveat of _yet. _As the pair rounded a bed in the trail, a house loomed ahead.

Set high on stilts, it seemed there was no entrance. Dark boards sided the structure, windows adorning the apex of each seemingly random peak to the roof, each filled with intricate stained glass, the largest of which depicted a large eye. The yard surrounding the home was weed choked aside from a small garden set to the side in which grew all manner of herbs and arcane plants. Persephone realized that her small companion had laid down in the dust just outside the boundary of the yard, having no apparent interest in approaching the strange house. Persephone slowly made her way across the yard, eyes scanning the structure for any sign of ingress.

As she drew closer, something shifted in her vision and she could suddenly see a winding staircase climbing up to an arched door of intricately carved wood. Persephone tentatively reached out a hand to touch the handrail, finding it solid and sturdy. She swallowed hard, heart pounding within her chest as she began ascending the staircase. Reaching the top, she extended her small fist to knock on the door, only for it to swing slowly open with a decrepit creaking noise. The interior was incalculable, dark permeating every corner. Pulling in a steadying breath, she stepped over the threshold into the unknown.

* * *

Hades sat on the sand, arms resting on his knees, the warm waves teasing dangerously close to his feet. Persephone had been gone for about an hour now and his mind reeled with restless thoughts of her coming to harm. _She’s strong. Maybe stronger than you. _He tried rationalizing with the anxious voice within him. Sighing, he laid back in the warm sands, eyes closed, hands folded behind his head, nothing to do but wait for her to return to him.

After a time, a shadow fell across his face. He opened an eye to see a tall shadow figure, sunlight diffused through long golden hair. He sat up, shading his eyes to meet Hera’s gaze. She smiled wryly at him, taking a set next to him on the beach.

“Letting Persephone do all the work, huh?” she chided him, waving a hand to conjure a softly smoldering cigarette.

Hades scoffed “The trees didn’t like me.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t here.” Hera laughed knowingly.

“Why not?” he raised a brow at her.

“Men who visit this island often suffer a very peculiar fate.”

“That’s why she could get through.” He said, not questioning the Queen, but a statement of fact. She nodded, closing her eyes and facing into the breeze rolling off the sea. “You know, there’s one thing that is going to make returning to Olympus difficult for you, old friend.”

“A series of forged photos and my brother being intentionally dense isn’t the top of the list?” He grumbled

“It would have been” She carded her hand through her hair, pulling it over one shoulder to meet his gaze “But things changed here, didn’t they?”

He didn’t need to ask what she was referring to. Hera was the Goddess of marriage. Her grandson was the God of sexual love. Between the two of them they were bound to have pieced together what occurred the night of the festival. Hades sighed and stared out over the undulating waves. “I love her, Bunny. Not being with her right now is killing me.”

“I know.” She placed a delicate golden hand on his arm “But you know who is going to stand in your way the _moment _you arrive back home.”

“Demeter” Hades sighed. He had been wracking his brain for days about how to handle the Goddess of the harvest and had been watching for her at every turn, the mortal realm was her domain after all.

“Precisely,” Hera said, a cloud of smoke accompanying her words “But there could be a solution.”

“I’ve had entirely enough of people stringing me along. Get to the point.” Hades growled.

“Fine.” Hera snapped “Do you want to marry her or not?”

Hades felt all the air leave his body. _Marry her? _The answer came like a flash. Of course, he wanted to marry her. He wanted to make Persephone his queen more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire 2,000 years of existence. His heart melted as the image of Persephone in a dark crown, the feminine compliment to his own, sprang to mind.

“She would make the perfect Queen.” He confessed softly.

“That she would.” Hera nodded in assent.

“But isn’t it too soon to ask her? We’ve only just…” He trailed off, a slight blush creeping up his face.

Hera chuckled “Good for you, but you’ve loved her for ages now. And frankly, if you two can handle something like this together don’t you think that’s a testament to how you would handle life together?”

“At any rate, I haven’t asked her yet.” He groused.

“Well, when she comes back, I suggest you marry her immediately.” Hades brows rose in shock, but Hera waved a hand dismissively “Don’t you see, it’s perfect!”

“No. I don’t think I do.” Hades was genuinely confused now.

Hera sighed, massaging a temple with her fingertips. “You have effectively “kidnapped” her, correct?” Hades shrugged “If you are married by the time you return NO ONE can separate you. Not Demeter, not Zeus, not me.”

Realization crashed into Hades like the Underworld train. Zeus had suggested he employ the old practice of “taking” a wife. This could fit under that old rule, archaic as it was. He loved Persephone and she loved him, but they could certainly bend that concept to work in their favor.

“That could work, Bunny. Arrive as a truly united front. It would be impossible to argue with.” Hades face brightened as the idea really hit home in his mind and heart. Persephone. His Queen.

Hera gestured broadly indicating herself “And what luck you just happen to have an in with the Goddess of marriage!” Hades began to laugh, but stopped, his face darkening.

“Only if she wants to though. I can’t just assume for her.”

“Of course.” Hera patted his arm “Ask her when she returns.”

They both stared silently over the shimmering waves, waiting for Persephone’s return.

* * *

The heavy wooden door slowly closed behind Persephone, leaving her completely in the dark as her eyes struggled to adjust to the dim interior. Slowly the room began to come into focus. The house itself seemed to be a single room with a lofted area. Every wall was completely covered with bookshelves bearing tomes of all sizes, bound with all materials from the mundane fabric spines to ones that appeared as though the flesh binding them was still living. A hearth crackled along the back wall, huge iron hook suspending a large iron kettle over the dancing flames. The smell emanating from was somehow both alluring and repulsive, an undercurrent of something wrong lacing through it. Huge, overstuffed chairs flanked a table covered in a dusty purple velvet, a shallow stone bowl taking up residence in the center of the tabletop. Candles were scattered about the room throwing warm, dancing light into the space.

The scraping sound of a lighter sounded from the darkness to Persephone’s left and she started, turning to face the figure there. It was the woman that she had encountered twice now in the ethereal realm she had thought the woman called home. She leaned against the wall, wearing a tight leather vest painted with the image of a ribcage on the front, small silver chains hanging from the pockets draped in graceful U shapes. Her black pants were artfully shredded along her thighs, trailing down to shining black boots.

“You made it.” The woman smiled, the black, heavily fragrant cigarette bobbing in the corner of her mouth as she spoke. “Welcome to Aeaea.”

“Is this your home or another one of your in-between places?” Persephone asked.

The woman laughed “Nah. This is my house.” She moved to settle herself in one of the chairs around the table, tapping the ash from her onyx cigarette as she passed the hearth. Pulling a deck of cards from her pocket, slapping them down on the tabletop decisively “Come on.” She nodded at the other chair, extracting the deck from the package, riffling the cards between her fingers to mix them.

Persephone sat as instructed, eyeing her hostess warily. The woman met her gaze “Wanna smoke?” She angled the one in her mouth at the pack on the table by way of offering. Persephone shook her head “I don’t smoke. But those don’t smell like cigarettes. What is it?”

“Clove cigareets.” She said intentionally mispronouncing it. “I just think they look kind of bad ass, ya know?” She began distributing cards in front of herself and Persephone.

“So, do I get to know your name now?” Persephone spoke carefully.

“Oh, shit. I forgot I was doing that.” She smiled, taking the cigarette from her mouth and expertly flicking it into the hearth, extending her hand over the table “Circe. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You’ve met my cousin and my niece.”

“You’re related to Ariadne and Medea?”

“Yep. Another refugee from good old Colchis. Come on!” She nodded at the cards in front of Persephone, her own handful fanned out in front of her in her fist.

“I thought maybe this was some divination thing…” Persephone scraped together the cards, creating her own small fan, eyeing the symbols on them. They were just regular playing cards.

Circe laughed “Hell no. I have much better ways to figure things out than reading cards. I just get tired of playing solitaire.” She indicated the pile and single upturned card on the table “Rummy. Queen of spades is worth 40 points.” She waved a hand and music began emanating from the loft area,

_I’m curious to know exactly how you are… _

Circe bobbed her head in time with the music making a choice which card to rid herself of and pulled a new one from the pile. “So, did you find the place ok?”

Persephone lowered her cards, glaring at Circe. “You know full well that we’ve been dragged through a nightmare.”

Circe shook her head. “I meant once you got on the island.”

Persephone softened, grabbed a random card from her hand to lay on the discard line, taking a new card to add to her hand, not bothering to look at what it was.

“Yeah. Your pig led me here just fine.”

Circe barked with laughter “That’s no pig, honey. At least not the actual kind.” She made her choices, and slapped the cards back closed in her hand “There’s a group of them out there. Odysseus’ sailors. Act like a pig, and...” She shrugged.

“The pigs are _men?_” Persephone goggled at her host.

“Aren’t they all?” Circe asked, another fragrant cigarette lodged in the corner of her mouth as she set her lighter to it.

“Not all.” Persephone said softly, throwing another random card on the line and pulling a new one.

Circe smiled and scooped up the top 3 cards, organizing them in her hand to lay out a run of 3 hearts. “Mmm, yeah I guess you’re not doing _too _shabby with that big ol’ King, huh? Good thing for it, too.”

“What do you mean?” Persephone laid her cards down, no longer interested in prolonging the façade.

“Well,” Circe blew a cloud of heavily scented smoke into the air “I told him that you two are stronger together and need to get married.”

Persephone’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t said anything about that, but if she had always approached him as obliquely as she did Persephone, maybe he didn’t realize that was her intent. “Was that the whole flame thing he told me about?”

“Yeah.” Circe’s face dropped “I take it he didn’t get the point. Bummer.”

“Why all the games? Why not just come find us like everyone else?” Persephone waved a hand in front of her face to dispel the cloying smoke.

“Two reasons. One, I needed you here to do what we need to do.” She flung her cigarette into the hearth “and Two, you only get one chance to make a first impression, ya know?”

Persephone’s brow furrowed “So you gave Hades nightmares, for _fun?” _

Circe shrugged “Only a little.”

“That’s not fair. He’s been wonderful to me.” Persephone could feel the anger bubbling up from deep within her, her eyes flashing crimson.

Circe gave her an assessing gaze before slapping her cards down on the table “Well, that’s as good an opening as any.” She gathered the shallow stone vessel from the table and strode over to the simmering cauldron. She ladled some of the steaming liquid into it before returning to the table. “Have you felt it? The power that lives deep in you?”

Persephone blanched “Y-yes. Even just getting here, I seemed to be able to travel the way Hades can.”

The witch nodded, gathering her black hair into a ponytail at the back of her head. “It’s been there from the moment you were born as it has with him. You two are destined to be together. Strong separately, but together?” She emitted a low whistle “You might be nigh unstoppable.” She drew a long wand from the air, shimmering with power. Waving it over the stone bowl, the fluid inside began to glow with the same.

“Long story short, when you were born your mother placed a block of sorts on you. You grew up mostly unaware of that deeper power unless something drew an extreme anger from you, and even then, it was a hobbled version of what you are capable of. She has little love for the art women like me practice. She chose to push you into the arms of that virgin goddess society rather than risk you coming into your own.”

“I thought it was just her distrust of men” Persephone spoke quietly, grappling with how much she had been kept in the dark.

“That too.” Circe nodded “On that fact she and I share an understanding. But the fact remains that you need Hades, and he needs you. You are his Queen, fated, signed, sealed, delivered, he’s yours.”

Persephone opened her mouth to protest, but the deep well of power within her felt _right, _just as the idea of marrying Hades gave her little pause. She held a hand over her belly in the place that she could feel it stirring, asserting itself, pulling towards the arcane potion on the table.

“What is that?” Persephone asked, indicating the shimmering liquid.

“It’s the undo button. It will remove the constraints your mother placed on you. The shackles on your power.” Circe folded her hands together, resting her chin on them to eye Persephone. The stereo reverberating from the loft changed songs, a voice growling,

_I got something to say, I killed your baby today!_

She met the enchantress’ gaze, determination etched on her face.

“Ok. Let’s do it.” She drew in a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

The witch seated across from her smiled, holding out the stone bowl to Persephone.

“Drink up, flower child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music credit to the songs Last Caress by Misfits and Don't Want To Know If You Are Lonely by Hüsker Dü


	20. Challenges Laid

Decrepit branches swayed overhead as Persephone came to her senses, wet, grey skies peering through the brittle twigs. She stretched her fingers out, grasping at the damp ground, attempting to assess through touch where she could possibly be. Small, sharp rocks dug deeply into her back as she gathered her breath and her wits. Propping herself up on her hands, she examined the landscape around her.

Trees barren of their summer canopy were punctuated with drooping evergreens as far as she could see. Frail grasses stood knee high, blackened as though a fire or disease had raged through the area, softly waving in the damp, misty wind. Persephone hauled herself to her feet, mind reeling. She had just been in a warm home, playing cards with a nihilistic witch. Her memory teased forth the recollection of the small stone vessel.

The potion. Or whatever it had been.

“Circe!” Persephone called out, scanning the area for the leather clad enchantress. Only the soft creaking of the dry branches overhead met her call. Reaching to dust off her chiton, she found herself clad not in her own clothing, but tight pants of some stiff fabric, brown as the earth. A fitted jacket of a similar hue and durable boots completed the set. Most stunningly, a large serrated knife was lashed to her thigh in a leather holster.

_Ok. Definitely not in the mortal realm anymore._

Examination of the dingy grey skies giving Persephone no indication of which way to head, she set off in the direction she was facing, weaving her way through the desolate trees. The absence of all animals and fruitful foliage unnerving her more and more the further she advanced. Gradually, she became aware of soft murmurs surrounding her, their words unclear and wavering. Persephone broke into a run, crashing over fallen limbs, shattering the brittle grasses and decaying leaves underfoot.

Breaking free from the crumbling forest, she found herself facing a sprawling grassland, or what would be a grassland had it not been ravaged by winter. A thin layer of snow covered the landscape, softening the edges of all, interspersed with more spindly plants, all dormant or lifeless. A chill wind blew across the land, small flurries of crystalline snow stirring in its wake. The end of the expanse remained mired in cold, misty, grey. Persephone took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and set off across the vacant tundra.

She allowed her mind to wander, landing soundly in the realm of Hades. Circe had point blank said they _should _be married. Or rather that they would be better together. Having just found some semblance of independence, she found herself initially balking at the idea ever so slightly, before giving in to it completely. _I _want_ to marry Hades. I want everything that entails, good and bad._ She smiled softly to herself, imagining a beautiful wedding filled with flowers and love, and an even more beautiful future spent together.

Persephone allowed herself refuge in the comfort of her mind as she hiked across the vast expanse, until a shape began to materialize through the dreary mist. She stopped in her tracks, as the dim outline of the figure before her did the same. Raising her foot to take another tentative step forward, the shaded outline ahead of her did the same, mirroring her movement. Setting her foot back down, the figure did the same.

She tipped her head to the side.

Again, the shadow copied her.

Persephone shifted to the left.

Another mirrored movement.

She trailed her hand down her leg, resting it on the handle of the broad bladed knife, readying herself. Crouching slightly, she began to slowly approach the wavering shadow as it did likewise, the muted scrunching of snow beneath their feet, the only sound. The gathered mist swirled between them until the last moment, dissipating faster than should be possible to reveal Demeter.

Persephone stopped, taking stock of her mother, dressed identically to her, standing in the exact same pose of dumbfounded surprise.

“Mother.” Persephone’s voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Mother.” Demeter whispered simultaneously.

“Where are we?” both spoke, voices layered over one another.

Persephone glared at the harvest goddess, her face contorting to the same furrowed brow, eyes flashing angrily. Demeter’s outline wavered slightly, the subtle shuddering alerting Persephone to what was really occurring. _This is not my mother._ Aside from the fact that Demeter would have sprinted to her daughter, wrapping her in a possessive embrace, there was an intrinsic wrongness in her. Something uncanny that Persephone couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Mother.” Two voices, both possessing the same tone.

“I’m going to get out of here.” Another duet. Demeter’s voice began evolving an echoing quality, something bleak and sinister. Persephone raised a brow, witnessing the eldritch doppelganger do the same. She took another tentative step towards the phantasm, eliciting another mirrored movement from it. She was obviously not going to let Persephone past. She wracked her mind, trying to think of something, anything, to say to garner passage from the strange tundra. There was one thing… something so fundamentally anathema to anything that Demeter would do or say…

“Mother.” Persephone stood, shoulders back, staring directly into the eyes of the ersatz goddess “I am not going to remain in Hestia’s society.” The figure of Demeter did not repeat this, it’s outline rippled horribly, like static on a malfunctioning television.

“I am going to marry Hades.” Demeter remained frozen, the colors of her form dulling. The green of her skin developing a sickly pallor.

“I am going to fix whatever you did to harness my power.” The ghastly Demeter’s eyes changed, the shape sharpening at the corners, a malevolent tone filling the miserable orbs.

“You will not.” The faux goddess spoke independently for the first time, the tone chilling Persephone’s blood. All pretense of sounding like Demeter now fallen by the wayside, the strange illusion spoke with a layered sound, strident and cacophonous, as though a choir of damned souls had come together to speak in unison.

“How can a devoted daughter ever hope to go against her loving mother?!” The creation shrieked, volume ever increasing until the phrase _loving mother_ was levied at Persephone at an ear-splitting level, projected from a wide maw filled with terrible, serrated teeth.

“You are not my mother!” Persephone roared, the very ground beneath her feet trembling with her rage, cracks ranging outward from her form, a huge swell of power rising within her from the deep chasm in which it had been buried. Persephone looked down in stunned silence. That had never happened before. The only time she had ever seen a god rend the very earth was…

“Hades.” Persephone murmured; low voice filled with realization. “Stronger together.” She slowly raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the macabre depiction of her mother. The illusion was deteriorating by the second, the clothing the figure wore growing ragged and faded, the hands elongating, tipped with sharply curved nails.

“He can never love you like your mother.” Persephone watched the creature speak, aghast that she had even for a moment recognized this terrible specter as her mother. Thin strings of saliva dripped from the terrible, blackened lips of the ghoul, belying its hunger.

“No.” Persephone muttered, her voice low, colored darkly with the ancient power inside her. “Hades sees me. _Me_. Not what he wants to see. Not his own wishes and desires. Not some plan he laid out for me giving me no choice in the matter.” Persephone felt the inky tendrils begin to swirl through her eyes. Not the red of passion, something completely different she knew now. Something deeper, seemingly born at the creation of the world.

Persephone embraced the change, knowing somehow that it was who she was always meant to be. Not merely a goddess of life and creation, but also a goddess of terrible destruction. She was never fit to be the mockery of virginal perfection her mother had thrust upon her.

“Maybe it was for the best…” she trailed off. Quickly unsheathing the broad knife from her thigh, Persephone threw herself forward on her knees, sliding in the glittering snow, coming to a stop with the blade buried deep within the belly of the beast before her. “For things like you, I suppose.” She gritted, roughly turning the blade within the creature.

The image before her shattered into a frenzied gout of flame, a high keening wail emanating from within. Persephone dropped the knife, scrabbling back on her hands and backside, escaping the wild flames as the black drained from her eyes. The inferno slowly came under some semblance of control, the wild flickering now more closely resembling the tame of a candle flame, the color shifting to purest gold.

“Consider well before you proceed, there are things better not to behold. Trials that you may well fail, child.” The diaphanous voice within the shimmering flame held no malice.

Persephone stood, head held high, shoulders thrown back. “That’s just a risk I’m going to have to take.”

* * *

Demeter sat in the living area of her home; a rough ceramic mug clutched in her hands. Fire in the hearth crackled merrily, the effect not reaching her heart, as she remained lost in her thoughts.

Deep within herself she knew that Hades could not be guilty of the crime he was accused of. She had known him for nearly her entire life, and not once had she ever seen him exercise that appetite in the manner his brother did. Anger coursed through the green goddess as she thought on the ways her daughter had been attacked. She gripped the mug tighter in her hands. Whoever was truly guilty of the rape and attack on Persephone in Artemis’ kitchen would certainly find the justice levied on them to be terrible and swift.

Hades’ very likely innocence still didn’t absolve him of the kidnapping, nor did it change the fact that Persephone was not meant for the likes of him, or any man. Demeter had well and truly seen to that when Persephone had been born. Her perfect, pink daughter would never know what may have been.

“We can still induct her, Demeter. I see no need to punish her for the sins of Hades.” Hestia entered the room, carrying her own tea, and settled into a nearby rustic chair. Demeter knew that had the applicant been anyone other than her daughter, that Hestia certainly would not have been willing to apply the lack of consent to her judgement of the matter. It paid well in this case to be a generous patron of Hestia’s organization.

“Thank you, Hestia.” Demeter sighed “I would like to see her inducted as soon as we locate her. There were some mutterings about her being in Rome, but none of my priestesses have seen her. I fear we have missed the opportunity to find her in the mortal realm.”

“Then we will intercept her immediately upon her return to Olympus.” Hestia reached out a hand, patting Demeter’s thin green one comfortingly. “We won’t lose her, dear.”

Something reverberated deep within the harvest goddess, a vague knowledge of things coming undone.

“Unless we already have.” She spoke softly, staring into the hearth.

* * *

The soft squeaking of snow underfoot had become Persephone’s only companion in her tireless progress across the tundra. She had retrieved her fallen knife and easily bypassed the enchanted flame that remained espousing warnings about her ability to continue. She had begun to understand that this strange place was helping her release the bonds that her mother had placed on her. Following the encounter with the ghoulish version of her mother, Persephone could now feel that deep well of dark power consistently.

It seemed strange now that she had only ever been dimly aware of it. How powerful was this enchantment to be able to hide something so powerful and so obviously a facet of her very person? Persephone began hearing another set of crunching steps behind her and dropped her hand to the holster along her thigh, ready for another terrible creature and whirled around.

Violet eyes flashed and a predatory smile grew on their face.

“My girl.”


	21. Rematch

“My girl.”

Persephone was momentarily stunned. What did Apollo have to do with her finding her power? She tightened her grip on the hunting knife lashed to her thigh, a deep twinge of pain careening through her gut at the memory of him wielding a knife himself.

“Never was.” She spoke, voice low and dark, pouring every ounce of the hatred she felt into her words. She wasn’t about to relive that attack, nor fall under another.

Apollo smiled that hideous cheshire smile of his, eyes devoid of emotion. “Beg to differ. I claimed you.” Persephone shook with the effort to contain her rage. She realized with a bolt of terror that it was difficult to tell whether she was dealing with another phantasm or the real Apollo.

_He’s a monster to begin with._

“Leave me alone, you shitty little sun god.” She snapped at him.

“You sound like the old man.” Apollo’s eyes darkened, striding towards her “You should know by now to watch how you speak to me.”

Persephone shook her head “Two things: One, You’re probably not even real. And second, even if it really is you…” she withdrew the blade from her holster “I meant what I said _shitty. Little. Sun. God.” _ The deep well of power within her burbled with joy at the prospect of finally being unleashed at full force, champing at the bit like a horse kept penned too long.

“Gods, he really got his dick deep into you, didn’t he?” Apollo laughed, his bow shimmering to life in his hand.

Persephone smiled darkly “For. _Days. _I _beg_ for him.” She snarled at him “I know why you hate him. He’s everything you’ll never be.” The predatory grin dropped from his face, fury coloring his features as his eyes began glowing softly.

“Dangerous game, little girl. You know I’ll have you any time I want you. I’ll erase him.” He spat at her, beginning to hum, that venomous lulling sound that never failed him. Persephone felt her mind beginning to fuzz at the edges. _NO! Not again…_ She cast about her mind for anything to hold to combat his music.

_…My aura smiles and never frowns, soon I will be president…_

Circe’s music! Persephone could faintly hear the melody played in the witch’s home. _I must still physically be with her._ As she focused more on the ambient noise and pounding bass guitar from the small house, Apollo’s humming faded into the background and the murky feeling in her mind began to dissipate. Persephone prodded the dark pool within her, and the black tentacles began to rise, wrapping themselves soundly around her mind, adding another layer shielding her from Apollo’s voice. She pressed her eyes closed hard, giving herself full rein.

_Let’s see what a “little girl” can _really _do._

Persephone’s eyes snapped open, bright ruby light shining, black tendrils of power dancing about the edges. Apollo’s humming stopped as he recoiled at the sight before him. Persephone rose into the air, hair fanning out about her head, red, viciously thorn laden vines woven through it. She levied a sharp toothed smile at him.

“I think I’ll erase you…” She crooned, softly, voice dripping with intent.

She snapped into action, diving at Apollo with the serrated blade extended. He staggered backwards, face painted with shock, holding his bow across his chest to protect against her attack. Her wrist slammed into the wooden bow, the point of the knife a hair’s breadth from his eye. Persephone emitted a feral snarl, launching herself back off of the violet god, boots planted hard into his chest, she came sliding to a stop in a crouched position. She chuckled darkly, watching him stumble backwards from the force, beckoning him towards her with the point of the knife.

“Bitch.” He spat, gathering his balance and nocking an arrow against the bowstring. He aimed directly at Persephone and loosed the arrow. She dove to the side, quickly raising a small tree in her place, the arrow hitting the bark with a dull thump. She strode to the tree, the arrow still shuddering with the impact and grasped it, wrenching it loose from the tree, she dropped it at her feet with a smirk. Apollo howled in rage, extending an arm straight up. The sun came bursting through the clouds, the intensity instantly melting the snow on the landscape, quickly turning the ground to mud, then baking it hard and dry in an instant.

Persephone quickly shed her coat, grateful for the light tank beneath it. Apollo wasted no time in readying another arrow and finding her form to aim. Persephone shot into the air, the arrow missing her feet by a fraction. She held her hands out flat, palms facing the earth as the ground began to shudder. Apollo dropped to a knee to better steady himself and took aim again. Persephone dropped back down to the earth; fist driven straight down into the quaking surface. Cracks radiated outward from the impact from which long noxious vines immediately burst forth.

The vines snaked across the ground heading for their quarry. Apollo lunged back to his feet, retreating a few steps, directly into another group of vines. He gaped at Persephone, his eyes returning to their normal amethyst hue. The creepers wrapped around him, tightly cocooning him, pressing thorns deep into his flesh. Apollo strained against the vines, his skin beginning to glow, as Persephone languidly strode towards him. His attempt to burn the vines wasn’t catching, the wood was entirely too green and resisted his efforts with defiant tendrils of smoke.

“Stronger.” Persephone murmured, drawing level with Apollo’s face, toying with one of the leaves with the tip of her small finger. She met his gaze, relishing the fear filling his eyes, her own eye still flaring with scarlet light.

“Even if this isn’t real…” she drawled softly, holding a hand out wide next to her “This is fantastic practice.” She slowly closed the fingers of her hand and the thorned vines began digging harder into Apollo’s flesh, rivulets of golden ichor running along the bark. His mouth gaped as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. Persephone kept her gaze steady, staring him dead in the eye as she watched him fade from existence.

The vines, having lost their prey, dropped harmlessly to the dry earth as the grey skies moved to reclaim the space the sun had broken through.

The red light in Persephone’s eyes faded as she took stock of the encounter. No dancing flame remained to warn her against continuing as before. She strode over to her coat, picking it from the ground and threading her arms back through it. She surveyed the damaged landscape with no small amount of pride and a spark within her flared to life thinking of how it would have affected Hades.

“I’m on my way, love.” She chuckled to herself before heading further into the terrain, once again misty and grey.

* * *

Persephone’s feet shuffled and her face contorted in sleep. Circe brushed a loose hair from her brow, assessing the sleeping goddess.

“You’re doing great girl. Keep it up. The hardest is yet to come.”

* * *

Hades allowed a handful of sand to run through his fingers as he watched the grains fall. He had been waiting on this interminable beach for hours. Hera sat, idly playing with her phone, the conversation between the two having run out. A crackling sound emanated from the forest behind them and both immortals spun around to see a shimmering _something _creeping downward. The magical barrier flowed downwards, burrowing into the sand to disappear.

“I think you just got the welcome mat.” Hera quipped, looking at Hades with a raised brow. He stood, brushing sand from his robe, and strode decisively towards the tree line, bracing himself to be blown backward again, but found that he could approach with no issue. He broke into a smile and beckoned Hera over.

“I think you’re right, Bunny. Let’s go find my Queen.”

* * *

Circe lay on the couch, one leg slung over the back, reading a book that struggled to release itself from her grasp. She slammed the cover shut once, before reopening it.

“Behave, or I’ll use your pages for fire starter.”

Loud sounds of heavy footfalls climbing the stairs alerted her to Hades’ arrival. He burst through the door, worry etched on his face as he scanned for Persephone. Spotting her in the chair by the hearth he bolted over to her and began assessing her for injury.

“What the fuck did you do to her?” He growled, rounding on Circe, eyes flaring with fury.

“Hello to you too. Welcome to my home.” Circe bit back in a flat, sarcastic voice. She pulled a cigarette from her pack and lit it before spotting Hera. Her face lit up and she approached the queen of the gods.

“Hera! I am honored, please, come in! It’s been ages.” She ushered the golden goddess over to the couch. Hera sat with a smile “Hello, Circe. How are the pigs?”

Circe shrugged, “Pigs.”

Hades strode over to loom over Circe threateningly. “Tell me what you’ve done to her, or even Zeus won’t be able to save you.”

Circe blew a ring of smoke out of her mouth before pressing her lips together in a flat line. “Ok so you’re here…” she raised her hand indicating a level above her head. “I’m gonna need you to be, like, here.” She dropped her hand to shoulder height. “I’ll explain everything, but only if you aren’t stalking around the room like a caged animal.”

Hades returned to Persephone’s side, kneeling next to her and taking her hand in his.

“That’s better.” Circe moved to sit in the chair opposite Persephone. “I’m just going to hit you with the cheap and dirty version, here.” Circe tapped the ash off her dark cigarette before continuing “Demeter enchanted Persephone when she was born. She has a facet to her that really belongs in the Underworld, or more specifically with _you. _Which, by the way I tried telling you, but you are too dense for symbolism.”

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly presenting yourself to me as a living nightmare, I would have been listening a little better.” Hades growled at her.

“The big, bad King of the Underworld is afraid of a little unhinged jaw.” Circe snorted.

“What is _wrong _with you?” Hades glared at her.

“It would fill one big ass book, dude. Anyway…” She continued pointedly “What you see here is my attempt to break what Demeter did. Persephone is in that other space right now.”

“What’s happening to her? Are you doing your abject horror routine in there?” Hades cupped Persephone’s sleeping face in his large palm.

“Hmm, not as such. I have no idea what it will be. Think of it like your computer. I’ve sent something in to get rid of malware. I have no idea how that enchantment is going to try to defend itself.”

“You mean she could be in serious danger in there.” Hades’ voice was low, edged with fear.

“Possibly. But if she is waking up what her mother locked down, she is probably a hell of a force to be reckoned with.” Circe eyed Hades with a sharp stare. “You know it yourself.”

The ancient pool of power within Hades rippled slightly on the surface, a shuddering recognition of Circe’s words.

“So, what do I do?” Hades’ eyes welled with unshed tears.

“You wait. Second verse, same as the first. I just invited you in because I suspect that mine is not the first face she is going to want to see when she wakes.” Circe flipped the black cigarette into the hearth.

Persephone stirred softly, leaving Hades to wonder what manner of gods or monsters she was being forced to contend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music credit to the song California Über Alles by The Dead Kennedys


	22. The Hardest Lie

Circe flipped cards lazily, laying one over the other until the entirety of a game of solitaire was laid out. The fire remained crackling in the hearth, but she had swung the kettle of cloying herbs away from the flame, reducing the smell somewhat. Hera had made herself at home on the dark velvet couch, a gin and tonic sweating slowly on the table nearby. Hades had rejected all offers of food, drink, or other hospitality, not wanting to leave Persephone’s side for even a second.

“Sure you don’t want to play something?” She eyed Hades. He simply glared at her, never moving from his place next to Persephone.

“Fine. Be that way. _Men_.” She scoffed, flipping over the top card on the remaining deck.

“Will Persephone come through this relatively the same?” Hera asked, a wreath of cigarette smoke dancing over her head as she leafed through one of the tomes in Circe’s house. The sentient book struggled slightly within the golden goddess’ fingers.

“Hard to know. Never done this exact thing before. But I know I perfected it in theory.” Circe shrugged

Hades’ eyes flared “You’ve never tried this on anyone else?”

“Nope. But I knew quite some time ago that I had to do this. As much as she as fated to wind up here for me to do it, I was fated to help her. Kind of weird now that the anticipation is all over.”

“What, so you can’t creep into my dreams and scare the shit out of me anymore?” Hades glowered at her. He hadn’t been thrilled to find that the mysterious woman hadn’t been some portent of doom, but rather a bored witch with a bad sense of humor and a penchant for messing with men.

Circe barked with laughter “Of course I could, but why would I want to? It was only fun when you thought you were going crazy anyway.”

Hades simply glared at her silently. He had had quite enough of the glib witch and couldn’t wait for Persephone to come to so they could leave. He tamped down the worry in his mind, reminding himself how shockingly strong she had already become. If there was an even deeper well for her to draw from, she would be formidable indeed.

He shifted off of his knees, curling by her side, placing his head in her lap, eliciting a small derisive snort from Circe.

“Big, bad, King of the Underworld” she muttered, ebony cigarette bobbing in the corner of her mouth. Hades chose to ignore her, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of Persephone’s hand, he closed his eyes and waited for her to wake.

_Whatever it is, you can do it sweetness._

* * *

Snow began falling from the sky in earnest, swirling tendrils of ice eddying through the air. Persephone zipped her coat up and raised the collar against the chill. She realized she had gotten turned around during the altercation with Apollo, but there didn’t seem to be a definite destination anyway. Hiking across the frozen wasteland, Persephone realized she was rather hungry, but it was likely futile to attempt to grow anything to eat in this strange land. She took the time to assess the other sensation crawling through her gut. The newly awakened power roiled within her, heaving and needling at her to be used. Now that it was freed, it seemed that it had no desire to be silent.

Through the grey haze a small house began to develop. A rough wooden structure, rustic and dilapidated, the roof was in extreme disrepair, the siding splintering and worn by the environment. Evergreens heavy with snow flanked the small structure giving it an overall aura of melancholy. A small stump stood to the side of the home, a decrepit axe lodged deep into the center, rusting peacefully. No footsteps disturbed the snow, no hint of any inhabitant. Persephone was considering bypassing the building when lamplight flared to life within the windows, the door swinging open silently. Persephone patted the large knife strapped to her thigh, though she found herself relying on it less and less. Quietly approaching the house, she could see no signs of life within aside from the diffused light shining behind delicate curtains.

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves and entered the home, the door slamming shut behind her. Persephone started and turned to claw at the handle but found the door had completely vanished. She pressed her hands to the blank wall, not wanting to turn to view what new horror this place held for her. Exhaustion was beginning to set in within her. Two large scale uses of her newfound power had drained her badly. A soft whuffling noise prompted her to turn and she was promptly face to face with a huge black dog.

“Cerberus?!” Persephone backed against the wall, uncertain that this was truly her furry friend she knew so well. The well of power within her seemed to quiver slightly, silently imploring her, _use me. _She closed her eyes, reaching out with those tentacles of power, casting about the figure before her, assessing his reality. Nothing about Cerberus rang as anything but hellhound. Opening her eyes, she launched forward, burying her face in his short coat. “Oh, thank fates it’s you. I did _not _want to fight my good boy!” Persephone busied herself giving maximum scratches and pets, realizing just how badly she was missing all of Hades’ pets. “Is this the place you go when you travel between areas? You are such a clever baby!” Persephone crooned to him. Glancing at the space, her hands stilled. She was home. Or Rather, Hades’ home.

The sleek minimal lines of hades’ furniture and décor stood in stark contrast to the exterior of the home. _Something like him, _Persephone thought. His hard exterior hid so much fragility and fear. The real King within him was nothing like most supposed. His heart held a depth of love and caring that he never betrayed to the average onlooker. Creeping dread filled her belly at what the implication to this setting was, who the trial was pitting her against. Abandoning her Cerberus petting, she stood, striding deeper into the house, passing the darkened dining area and kitchen. Strangely desolate, and impeccably clean. A solitary shaft of light spilled into the hallway from what she knew was his office. She wanted so badly to burst into that room, take Hades in her arms and kiss him, if it was even him inside. She stood outside the door, gathering her nerves before swinging the door all the way open.

The red body splayed out over Hades’ desk writhed and undulated at the ministrations of the face buried deep in her thighs. The blue form kneeling between the thin legs gripped her hips as he feasted on her lust, soft moaning noises emanating from him. Minthe looked to the open doorway, locking eyes with Persephone, she smiled, slowly, cruelly, before sitting up, dragging Hades face away from his attentions and up to kiss him deeply, driving her tongue into his mouth. Minthe cast a sly, sidelong glance at the door while continuing to kiss Hades hungrily. Persephone felt her heart drop out of her chest, watching him groan enthusiastically, fitting himself between her legs.

“H-hades.” She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. He froze in mid kiss, breaking free from Minthe and blinking owlishly at Persephone.

“Oh, umm, Persephone, right? Sorry, but I’m a little busy right now…” he trailed off with a dark laugh, reaching down to unfasten his trousers, pressing his lips into Minthe’s neck with a small moan.

“Please… don’t.” Tears welled up, blurring her vision into wavering masses of color.

“Why would _you _care. You’re just one of those eternal maidens. What I choose to do is none of your concern.” He bit back at her; his tone cruelly detached.

“I know this isn’t real… It can’t be real.” She shook her head, pink curls bouncing.

“What can’t be real? That you’ve showed up in my house while I’m with the woman I love?” Hades extricated himself from Minthe’s twining arms and legs to approach Persephone. He leaned in to speak to her, the scent of sex on his breath “What would _you_ have to offer someone like me anyway? You said it yourself when we met, I’m _sordid._” He leaned closer, his lips a hairs breadth from contacting her ear “Unless, you are looking to be sordid with me.” He retreated, looking her in the eye “However, my queen isn’t particularly fond of that kind of arrangement.” He glanced over his shoulder at Minthe who was busily tying a sheer black robe about herself.

She approached, draping her arms over Hades’ shoulders, glaring down at Persephone. “A flower nymph? Really? And here I thought you had taste.”

“I’m not a nymph…” Persephone growled under her breath.

“True. You’re just an inexperienced little village girl.” Minthe crooned condescendingly.

Persephone trembled under the strain of controlling the power within her. It had risen to life, hungry to exact revenge on Minthe. She quailed at the sound of Hades joining in laughter with the nymph. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his hip.

“Of course. You know even if I were with her, I would never be satisfied like when I’m with you.” He whispered heatedly into her neck.

“That’s a lie.” Persephone said softly, her lack of confidence wavering her voice slightly.

_“That’s a lie” _Minthe mocked her, giving her bottom lip a faux tremble, before breaking into peals of laughter again.

“Hades loves me.” Persephone said, trying to inject as much surety into her voice as she could.

“Do I, though?” He eyed her suspiciously “Or is it just a matter of a man having needs and you being the only soft body nearby?”

Persephone felt her heart breaking to pieces, even though her rational brain knew this was just another illusion. Her own mother, Apollo, this was just another test. She fought the urge to shrivel into herself and sob.

_But is it? Cerberus is real…_

She reached out towards the pair with the streams of power but felt only static coming back to her. There was no way of knowing if what she was seeing was really in Circe’s realm, a figment of the potion, or if it was months later and she had been dropped soundly into Hades’ home.

“In Pompeii, what happened?” Persephone levelled the question at him.

“I used you.” Hades chuckled. Minthe cast him a scathing glance to which he answered “Hey, Tadpole, in my defense I thought you were mad at me.”

Persephone ignored the phrasing “What did you tell me. What about your kingdom?”

“What about it?” He gestured around him.

“When I asked you “what about your kingdom?” what did you tell me?” She stared straight into Hades’ face, trying desperately to decide a course of action.

“I never mentioned my kingdom.” He shook his head “Poor little thing must have thought a night with me meant she would be queen.” He said snidely, looking at Minthe.

“What did you tell me your job was?” Persephone stood as tall as she could manage, shoulders back, trying to affect an air of strength and certainty.

“I’m the King of the Underworld.” Hades roared with laughter along with Minthe “She can’t even remember what I am.” The red nymph threaded her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into the side of his arm, eyeing Persephone callously.

“Wrong answer.” Persephone said, tears flowing freely down her face. _Fates, I better be right, _she thought an instant before plunging the hunting knife into Hades’ chest.


	23. Defeat

The phantasm of Minthe shifted, the color seeping from its form, leaving a grey pallor behind. Slowly, the image disintegrated as though ash blown away by a ghostly wind. A look of abject betrayal appeared on Hades’ face momentarily before a cruel smile developed. Persephone’s breath caught in her throat. He hadn’t simply disappeared like the two other specters she had encountered and bested.

“A mere mortal tool against the King of the Underworld?” He crooned, his voice soft, mocking her attempt to vanquish him. He reached up and wrenched the offending weapon from his chest, dropping it to the soft carpet with an air of disinterest. “Is that how it feels, little goddess? Right now?” He prowled closer to her, making use of his extreme height difference to loom over her, his eyes cold and vacant. “Does seeing me in my element feel like a stab to your soft, pathetic, little heart?”

Persephone stepped back, mind reeling, shaking her head. “You can’t be him. Hades would never speak to me like this.”

“You know _nothing_ of the monster I am.” Hades closed the distance between them, faster than she had ever seen him move. Leaning down he whispered into her ear “Or are monsters more your speed?” He flicked his tongue along the shell of her ear, licking icy cold into her heart. A shiver of disgust ran up Persephone’s spine.

The deep pool of eldritch power within Persephone stirred to life. The intrinsic revulsion of the encounter sending it screaming to awaken, alarm ringing along the surface like circles on a pond.

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

Persephone felt herself swept along the tide, full agreement in her heart.

“What do you represent, hmm?” She drew herself up, glaring into those eyes, a tragic mockery of those she loved so dearly. Backing away another step towards the door, she continued to goad the specter “My mother was an obvious choice. She never wanted me to become wholly myself. Apollo overcame me twice, but never again…” the doorframe pressed into her back, the means of escape at her fingertips “But you don’t make sense. Why the one person in all the realms that loves me most?”

The ersatz Hades laughed, mockery and spite dripping from the tone. “Are you certain about that? Isn’t it all too convenient? A B-grade goddess of nothing of any grave import suddenly finds herself the object of a _King’s _affections?” He reached out a hand, roughly grabbing her chin to force her gaze to meet his. “Search your heart. You know this is true. You mean nothing. As a goddess nor as a lover. You are convenience.” He pressed his freezing lips roughly to her mouth. “You are a warm, soft body in a cold, hard time.”

“No!” She shrieked, A wave of power emanating from her form, knocking the illusory King back to collide viciously with the desk. Persephone’s eyes burned red, rage and determination fuel for the fire. Crimson vines wove through her hair as she stalked closer to the figure.

“I know what I am.” She felt her teeth begin to sharpen.

Another step brought her closer to the macabre illusion, struggling to its feet, eyes shining with loathing.

“_I _am Persephone. I am more powerful than you can imagine.” Her nails lengthened, claw like and threatening.

“_You _are nothing but a nightmare born of my mother’s meddling.” The illusion of Hades was beginning to degrade, the colors less vibrant, like a picture neglected to weather in the sun. Persephone stilled her advance, glaring into the face that was taunting the love she had found.

“You know nothing, child” The voice stemming from the figure was a curious blend of Hades, Apollo, and most telling of all, her mother. Persephone drew her shoulders back, continuing her tirade.

“I do. I know so much more than you would ever give me credit for. I know my worth. I know my potential. I know _myself._ And this?” she gestured around the room that was rapidly crumbling “Can’t stop me.”

Persephone rose into the air, leering into the face of the projection of her mother’s need for control. Colorless eyes stared back at her, a greyscale facsimile of a man.

“I’m _done.” _Persephone gritted into the pale face before raking her sharp nails through the illusion, casting through it like so much smoke.

* * *

Persephone awoke in Circe’s home with a scream rending from the depths of her soul.

Circe dropped her cards with a start “Wow. That seems unnecessary.” She stared across the table at the small pink goddess. Lighting one of her fragrant cigarettes, she leaned back in the chair to watch the aftermath of the potion unfold.

“Hades!” Persephone shrieked, staring wildly about the room before a pair of large blue hands cradled her face, directing her gaze to their owner.

“Sweetness, hey. I’m here. I’m here.” Hades ran a hand through her hair trying to calm whatever fear Persephone had woken from. Recognition slowly dawned in her eyes and she clasped her hands over his before bursting into raucous tears.

“You’re real?” she hiccupped between shuddering breaths, scanning the face she loved so dearly. She couldn’t help but reach out with the tendrils of power within her, lest this be another illusion. Her heart leapt at the reality she found.

“Of course. I’ve got you.” Hades wrapped his arms around her, clutching her into his chest as she heaved with emotion. He stroked her hair as she released the tension from the trials she had endured. Persephone pulled back, meeting Hades’ gaze, searching his eyes for the love she knew should be there and found it in abundance.

She suddenly moved to press hard, staccato kisses into his lips, not bothering to pull a breath. Hades grasped her face, pulling away “Hey! Hey, It’s ok. Talk to me, Sweetness.”

“I did it.” Persephone panted “It was horrible.”

Hades glared at Circe “What the fuck did you do?”

“Hey, don’t look at me, I didn’t put that juju on her.” Circe shrugged dismissively, blowing a wreath of heavy smoke above her head and slinging a shredded denim clad leg over the arm of the chair.

Persephone shook her head “It was my mother. Whatever she did to me…” She cupped Hades’ face in her hands “It fought me. But I did it. Fates, just be you for now.” She dove into his arms, and he complied, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Hera cleared her throat, drawing Persephone’s attention for the first time. She peered at the golden Queen from inside the fortress of Hades’ arms.

“Hera? What are you doing here?” The small pink goddess reluctantly extricated herself from the embrace.

“In consideration of recent developments an idea came to mind. I’ve already discussed the possibility with Hades…”

“Wait!” Persephone cut her off, earning a scoff from the golden goddess before meeting Hades’ shocked gaze. Cupping his face, she smiled softly “I-I don’t know if it’s right for me to ask, considering _you’re _the one with a kingdom, but the last defense of that spell… It was you. Maybe a combination of my own insecurity and my mother’s distaste for you? I don’t know. But it was doing its absolute best to convince me to leave you.” Hades’ face fell at her admission.

“If you think that is best, but…” Persephone pressed a finger to his lips.

“Let me finish. It _tried_. Said the most hurtful things that had been crawling around the back of my mind. I know that I’m no one important, and that you could someday realize what a mistake it would be, but…” She sighed, closing her eyes, bracing for impact.

“Hades, will you marry me?”

Hades’ mind clanged to a stop. She asked _him. _She wanted him to be hers for eternity. Tears rose in his eyes, his vision swimming with shades of pink.

“Oh, please don’t be upset! If you don’t want to, I completely under…”

Hades cut off her apology, kissing her deeply, pouring every ounce of love and conviction he felt into her. Persephone smiled into his lips, her own tears falling in a match to his. He broke away, eyes alight with joy and love. Pressing his forehead to hers he spoke, voice thick with emotion.

“I never want to live another day without you as my wife.”

A choked sob escaped Persephone as she flung her arms around him, clutching him to her as a life preserver in a storm.

“So… this is cute and all, but you make me a little sick.” The two lovers glanced at Circe; her nose wrinkled in disgust. She strode over to the door, opening it with a flourish “Super not my territory. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

Persephone laughed, rushing to embrace the strange enchantress. Circe balked at the small pink arms encircling her, hands raised in surrender under them. “Thank you.” Persephone beamed at her.

“Sure, girl. You go kick anyone’s ass that needs it.” Circe smiled crookedly. Persephone nodded decisively before exiting the small home.

Hera and Hades followed suit, Circe calling out behind them “Have fun storming Olympus or whatever.” Before soundly closing the door, the entrance vanishing into the siding of the structure.

“Well, that’s rude.” Hades muttered under his breath.

Hera shrugged “She’s got her thing.”

Persephone was positively vibrating with joy at Hades’ side. “So, when can we be married, since you don’t want to live another day without me?”

“Marriage goddess?” Hera quirked an eyebrow at her “You’ll need one more witness, though. And I’ve had a request.”

Hades glared at her “If it’s Zeus, he can just stay wherever he is.”

A golden hand waved dismissively “Like he gives a shit.” Hera conjured up another cigarette “We have to go back to the mainland though.” She cast Persephone an assessing gaze “How good are you at Hades’ method of travel?”

“I could manage from the mainland to here. After breaking that enchantment, maybe better I would think?” Persephone clung to Hades’ arm, unwilling to be separated from him for even a moment.

Hera nodded. “Meet me in Viterbo.” She stated before shimmering out of existence in a pale golden cloud.

“What is in Viterbo?” Persephone looked up at Hades.

“Not a clue, Sweetness. You ready?” She nodded and he laid a broad blue hand over hers, opening himself to the well within him, the sense of Persephone doing likewise so much clearer to him than it had ever been. How had they never noticed that strength buried in her before? It didn’t matter what awaited them in Viterbo. Together they could and would weather any storm.

With a final gaze and a tender press of their lips, they fragmented, cast into the universe, seeking new horizons.

* * *

Reintegrating hardly effected Persephone this time, her depth of power more evident than ever. Hades still held her, safely wrapped in his arms, a broad smile on his face.

“You are amazing.” He murmured leaning down to kiss her jaw just below her ear. A shiver of desire ran though her at his warm contact.

“Mmm that’s what it should feel like” she hummed, garnering a confused expression from him. Persephone chuckled, running a hand along his cheek “Don’t worry about it.”

The pair took in their surroundings with piqued curiosity. The lush landscape flourished; strong, healthy trees hung with moss lent an air of decadence to the area. Full shrubs dotted along a pathway bloomed riotous with color. The pathway was laid with carved grey stones, obviously carefully cared for.

Following the path, Persephone clutched Hades’ arm, basking in the reprieve from fighting and stress. He stopped, plucking a brilliant yellow bloom from a nearby plant, tucking it softly into Persephone’s hair.  
  
“I know you can do that yourself, but…” he trailed off as she gathered his hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“I appreciate it.” She blushed; a soft smile painted on her features.

At the end of the path, a wide cavern opening stood, hewn bricks laid into the opening denoting it as more than a cave. Hera stood at the entrance, awaiting their arrival. Before either could greet her, the ground began to shiver slightly, the hallmark of something huge stirring within the cave.

“Aidoneus!” A booming voice emanated from within, preceding the huge creature lumbering into the sunlight. The figure stood easily 10 feet in height, lush russet curls framing a feminine face. The being smiled a huge sharp toothed smile at the pair as the bottom half of her body emerged from the cavern. A serpentine, scaled being from the waist down, the ground trembled as she slithered nearer to them, light glittering on the plaques of her hide.

In one fell swoop, she snatched Hades from the ground, her fanged smile glinting in the sunlight.


	24. Bound

Hades struggled for breath against the voluminous bare breasts pressed into his face.

“Aidoneus! Little Aidoneus!” The creature clutching him crooned, her booming voice echoing through the space, patting his head with a viciously talon laden hand.

Persephone charged towards the pair, eyes flashing red, preparing to attack before noticing Hades’ hand waving at her to stop. Glancing at Hera, she noticed no distress on her part either, and stopped her momentum, staring in dumbfounded silence. The huge, serpentine woman slightly released him, granting Hades a breath and some reprieve from her stifling embrace.

“You’ve gotten so _big!” _She declared, suddenly thrusting him out, held under the arms like an infant for inspection.

“Umm, Hi Echidna.” Hades flushed furiously at the indignity of being handled like a child, glancing over at his soon to be bride “Could you...?” He trailed off.

“Oh! So sorry! That’s right, you’re a _King _now!” Echidna deposited him firmly on the ground, patting him on the head soundly, threatening to take his knees out from beneath him. He staggered slightly, getting his bearings with the earth beneath him again.

“I am.” Hades chuckled “And where is your child? I expect this is partially his doing?”

Echidna smiled broadly “Of COURSE! You’ve been so wonderful to him, Aidoneus. He raves about you! The treats and the baths! When he told me that you were going to be married to Persephone, I couldn’t resist! He loves you both so.” Echidna whistled, a low arcane noise emanating from her. With a trembling of the earth, Cerberus came bursting into existence, landing soundly next to Echidna, all three heads drooling happily. He loped over to Persephone giving her a sound sniff and lowering his heads for pets. Persephone laughed merrily and obliged him.

Hades moved to Persephone “I would like to introduce you to Echidna, Cerberus’ mother. Echidna, this is…”

“Persephone!” Echidna shrieked, grasping the tiny pink goddess away from her animal ministrations delicately in one claw, raising her to her face for inspection. “Oh, Aidoneus, she’s beautiful! And…” She squinted at Persephone “She feels of you. What a wonderful match!” Echidna placed Persephone gently on the ground with a level of reverence she hadn’t reserved for Hades.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Persephone squinted up at the enormous creature.

“Ooh!” Echidna squealed, clapping her hands together “Likewise! I can’t wait! You are going to be such a lovely queen!” she leaned her huge head down to whisper to Persephone conspiratorially “He deserves such a lovely creature. You make him happy, ok?” Persephone blushed, certain that Hades couldn’t have helped but hear the exchange.

“I plan to. I-I mean I hope I already do.” She stammered, the huge gaze unnerving her. She glanced at Hades, taking stock of the look of blatant adoration in his gaze. A surge of emotion welled in her chest. _This _man. This King among other gods, wanted her. Needed her. By Gods, she would do her level best to make the best Queen he could ever want or need.

Persephone strode to Hades, wrapping her arms around his waist, never breaking his gaze.

“We’re doing this?”

He smiled down at her, brushing an errant curl away from her face.

“We’re doing this.” He agreed with her, breaking her gaze only to look to Hera.

“Oh, is that my cue?” Hera snarked, approaching the pair “I’m kidding. I’m glad you’re so sickeningly lost in each other. I hope it feels that way forever.” She finished, sadness tingeing her words.

Hades broke away from Persephone to embrace Hera. “Thank you, Bunny. That means more than you could know coming from you.” Hera soundly patted him on the back, swiping a lone tear from her cheek with a finger.

“Ok. Don’t rope me into this more than I already am.” She and Hades strode over to Persephone “Dear, I know this isn’t the wedding that every little girl dreams of, but you’re sure that this is what you want?”

Persephone beamed up at Hades as he took his place next to her “I’d marry him in the middle of a swamp if I had to. All that matters is this.” Hades’ eyes glazed with tears. Never in his 2,000 years did he think that someone would wholeheartedly want him for _him. _He was so used to people cultivating relationships with him for the things he could provide, riches, power, the title. But Persephone seemed to speak to the very deepest part of him. The part that even the negative voice in his head couldn’t deny.

A gulping sob echoed from behind them, the group looked so see Echidna dabbing at her eyes with an enormous handkerchief as Cerberus lolled in the dirt by her side. She shooed their attention away with a hand. “Don’t mind me I’m just so _happy!” _she wailed, Cerberus standing to drool happily.

Hera rolled her eyes before grasping Persephone by the shoulders, directing her to a location on the path, and organizing Hades directly next to her. They faced one another, anticipation pounding through their hearts. This was it.

“Ok. Well this isn’t the ideal place, time, or manner for this, but once it’s done, no one can argue with it. Deal?” Hera glanced between the pair, both nodding assent.

“Aidoneus. Hades. King of all Below. Persephone, Goddess of Spring has asked for your hand. Do you consent to be bound to her for all eternity, to rule in tandem, your power tempering one another, your needs fulfilled by one another, your hearts forever bound in the sacred bond you pledge to her?”

“I give you my all.” Hades spoke to Persephone, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes “You will want for nothing. I will love you until my last breath and beyond.” Persephone felt a tug at the deep well of power within her. A teasing tendril originating from Hades, looking for the match.

Hera nodded, beginning anew “Kore. Persephone. Goddess of Spring. Your petition for marriage has been met with approval. Hades, King of the Underworld pledges his hand to yours. Do you declare to meet him in these vows in all ways?”

Persephone rubbed a thumb across the back of Hades hand “I do. I wish to be your support in all things. I want to grow with you. I promise to love you until my last breath and beyond.” She echoed Hades’ sentiment, wishing she had time to think of something more unique, but they would have eternity to remind each other of the love they held and shared.

Hear nodded “In consideration of the vows professed here, the connection shared, and the wishes of both parties, I, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, bind you. May your future be bright and fruitful.”

Hades clasped Persephone’s hands firmly in his, the sobs of delight from Echidna ringing through the area, Cerberus contributing happy yips and howls of joy.

Hades leaned down, preparing to press his lips to Persephone’s “My Queen” he murmured, his lips brushing hers before finally diving in for a kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her deeply to him. The tendrils of power within her reached out, probing and feeling him out before intertwining with his as a gout of vibrant golden flame consumed them both.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Persephone was thrilled to find herself in a sleek, monochrome surrounding.

“Hades! It’s your home.” She whispered.

“No, Sweetness, _our _home.” He wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his head in the warmth of her neck.

Persephone murmured happily “Yes. Our home.” She gasped, stepping an arm’s length back from him, grinning broadly. “I’m your wife!” She crowed before throwing her head back and laughing joyously.

Hades joined her laughter, sweeping her up in his arms, swinging her slight frame through the air “You are! I’m your husband!” He kissed her soundly, his heart near to bursting with love for her. The rest of eternity still wouldn’t be enough time to show her just how much she meant to him. He placed her gently back onto her feet, pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

“So, what do we do now? Do you think Hera knows we are home?” Persephone looked about her new home, a deep sense of belonging coursing through her heart.

“I would be surprised if she didn’t. Come with me.” Hades grasped her hand, her stomach sinking as he led her to the office she had seen in the terrible vision of him. _There’s nothing in there. This is real. _She pulled a deep, steadying breath and clasped Hades’ hand tighter. Of course, there was no naked red nymph spread across his desk. There was, however, a letter and two boxes containing cell phones. Hades tore open the letter reading it with a slight grin.

“Hecate.” He glanced at Persephone “It says she has had the dogs in daycare for me. She also says congratulations. Not much gets past her.” He opened one of the boxes, extricating the phone within and powering it up.

“I think we owe her a pretty big thank you at this point.” Persephone gathered the other phone, turning it over in her hand, the metallic pink shell glinting in the lamplight.

“Agreed.” Hades glanced down at the petite pink goddess. “First things first, I think food and showers are in order before we deal with anything else.”

“Mmm. You have a point.” Persephone sat the phone down on the desk, taking stock of the dirty grey silk she wore. “I’m going to take you up on that shower. I can’t promise I’ll be quick.”

Hades placed the phone on the desk, turning to wrap his arms around her “That’s fine. If it gets a bit too long we could just engage in some water conservation efforts.” He kissed her neck, tongue sneaking out to tease the hot, pink skin.

Persephone hummed happily “Well, I’m planning to make this a business shower. Maybe we can plan one for pleasure later?”

Hades sighed melodramatically “I suppose.” As she turned to head to the bathroom, he swatted her behind playfully, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from his wife.

_His wife. _Fates, just the thought that he had just gotten married made him want to cry. Not only married, but to the single most amazing goddess he had ever known. The centuries of waiting had proved very well worth it.

He sat down, pulling the desk phone to him and dialed Hecate’s number from memory.

“You are home.” She answered the call, a statement of fact.

“We are. Thank you for handling the pack for me while I was gone.” He fidgeted with a pen left lying on the desktop.

“You are welcome. You may need to have a conversation with Cordon Bleu. He seemed very put out by the entire exercise.” Hades could hear a slight smile in her voice.

“He would be.” Hades reached for the sleek, black phone Hecate had left, examining it.

“I would wait.” Hecate stated plainly.

“For what?”

“To summon the Pantheon. Take the evening to come up with a plan. Your wife will have a large task ahead of her.”

Hades didn’t even ask how Hecate could have known so quickly that he and Persephone were wed. Odds were that she had known the entire time that this was how this adventure would play out.

“I know.” He spoke softly. Hades had no desire to rush Persephone into facing Apollo. However this played out was bound to be very trying for her. “She can do it, but I’m in no way wanting to rush her into it.” His stomach churned thinking of the mockery of justice that they would be forced to contend with.

“She certainly can.” Hecate agreed “but take the evening at least. Her life and capabilities have changed drastically in the past few days.”

“We will. I think I’m going to see about dinner for us. Thank you again.”

“You are quite welcome. And do tell your lovely wife that I am so very pleased to be in service to such a competent Queen.”

Hades assented and hung the phone back on the cradle. He strode to the bedroom, stripping the filthy blue silk from his body and throwing it into the basket in the closet, noting that Persephone’s was already there. He smiled thinking of how quickly she had made herself at home. _His Queen._

Hades realized with a start that there was one thing missing. If they were to present a united front entering the court, Persephone would need to look every inch the regent she now was. He sat on the bed, long legs folded, and set to work. He conjured large crystals the color of smoke made solid. Recalling the halo silhouette of his own mother’s adornment he chose to set them into a sunburst shape that would wreath Persephone’s face like a burst of power. At the base he set small glittering flowers crafted of dark shimmering stones. The perfect blend of him and her.

He hadn’t realized the shower had stopped running until he heard her soft voice “Oh, Aidoneus…” The sound of her awestruck voice saying his given name like a benediction ran straight to his heart, settling there forever.

He met her gaze, chagrinned at being caught. “I-I’m sorry if you wanted to design it yourself. You can change it.” He laid the sunburst of glittering stones on the bedspread gently. Persephone strode over to him, water still clinging to her skin, leaving hot damp footprints on the smooth floor, and cupped his face in her hands.

“It’s perfect.” She leaned down to kiss him, turning him molten with emotion. He broke away to meet her gaze, tears welling in his eyes. Running a hand down her soft, pink cheek he sighed in contentment.

“Nothing will ever be good enough for you, Sweetness. But I’m pleased you like it.”

“I love you.” She murmured, crawling up to seat herself on her knees next to him. She pressed a soft kiss just below his ear, sending a frisson of heat through him as she slid a hand across his thigh. Hades chuckled, grasping her hand to still her advance.

“Not that I am not extremely appreciative of where your thoughts are headed, but I believe it’s my turn for a shower.” He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the tips of her fingers “But hold that thought.” He unfolded himself from the bed, his exit earning him a trailing caress down his back.

“I think I can be a _little_ more patient.” Persephone crooned, watching the muscular lines of her husband stalking to the door. She flopped back on the bed, blue petals loosing from her hair to rain softly down on her and grinned.

Absolutely nothing could ruin this feeling.


	25. Connection

“Absolutely not.” Eros sat cross-legged on the bed in the guest room near Hades and Persephone’s. He had answered Persephone’s call with his usual level of enthusiasm and when the phrase “something to wear” left her mouth he had leapt into action. He had arrived an hour later, arms laden with hangers and boxes, all bearing various styles, fabrics and “attitudes” as he put it.

“What is wrong with this? You brought it!” Persephone had chosen a diaphanous white chiffon dress with loose, flowy cap sleeves.

“Yeah that was before I saw your crown. You can’t pair a crown like that with a dress like _that._” Eros pulled a face, telegraphing even more his distaste. He strode over to the rack of clothing, paging through and pulling out various articles all in deep, jewel tones or black.

“You need to look royal, first and foremost. You _also_ need to look like you could tear someone’s balls off and they would thank you for the experience.” He grinned wickedly, examining a dress that was predominantly made of sumptuous, softly gleaming black leather. He held it out for Persephone’s inspection, and it was her turn to wrinkle her nose at the form fitting dress with a deep keyhole cutout at the bosom.

“You don’t think that one is a little too…?” She waved her hand in a small circle, searching for the right word.

“Kinky? Probably. Good point.” Eros filed it back on the rack, shifting hangers back and forth for a bit before gasping and pulling a long garment bag out. “Oooh sister.” He turned to face her, eyes glowing with mischief “Best of both worlds.” He said, closing one eye and holding the dress in front of Persephone’s small form.

“Now _this,_” he turned her bodily to face the mirror, holding the dress against her “is a godsdamned Queen.”

* * *

Persephone lay on her back, staring at the dark ceiling in what was now her bedroom. In mere hours she would be possibly facing the entirety of the pantheon, not only to formally accuse Apollo, but to make her entrance as the new Queen of the Underworld. Her stomach rolled with the anxious certainty that, somehow, she still wasn’t ready. Something was missing.

_Do you wish to learn more?_

A strangely layered, serpentine voice crooned from the depths of her soul. Persephone bolted upright, heart racing, breath heaving, an icy shock of terror coursing through her. She had periodically felt this power within her throughout her life, but with Circe’s strange assistance she was now constantly aware of her own power swelling within her.

Connected to her soul.

Tethering her very being to something else.

Within the confines of the enchanted space of Circe’s home she had felt certain that the tether led directly to Hades. How could it not irrevocably lead to that person who felt so fundamentally like her? Growing up, Persephone had always found the concept of soul mates to be pretty contrived. Who needs another person to make them whole?

If she was really honest with herself right now, that was _still_ true. She had beaten her mother’s enchantment on her own. Hades’ support was invaluable, but not integral to the process. Persephone lay back on the bed, closing her eyes with a sigh. She reached out to the sides, spreading her arms wide across the dark coverlet and looked deeper.

_Still here. Always here._

Persephone dimly wondered if everyone’s powers spoke to them in mildly terrifying sibilant voices. Gradually, her heart rate slowed, her breathing became shallow, as she allowed herself to follow the voice within her even deeper into her consciousness. Silken flower petals of all manner swirled behind her closed eyelids, buoyed by phantom winds. Black butterflies lazily careened, riding the draft, playing amidst the technicolor confetti of her mind.

Stone, cold as the grave materialized beneath her feet, rough and damp. Persephone gradually became aware of a trickling noise; the slight sound of water having escaped some boundary and wayfaring along walls. A vague, hazy cool light illuminated the space, revealing to her a hallway, violently peaked ceiling, walls built of hewn stones, all of it indeed, dripping with water. _Where am I?_ A dark laugh accompanied her thought, echoing from the end of the hallway.

_Where you have always been, Dread one._

The voice seemed to wrap about her, brushing her skin, caressing her as gently as spider webbing. Tentatively, Persephone stepped forward, an inexorable pull within her leading her towards the eldritch voice.

“Who are you?” her voice echoed strangely off the walls, as though they existed, but somehow also didn’t.

_What. Dear thing. You mean what. Perhaps where._

Persephone continued her slow advance towards the enthralling voice at the end of the hall, a vague sense of something very right pervading her mind.

“Ok, _what_ are you?” she conceded.

_Come. _

Persephone exited the dark hallway to find herself standing in a huge, rounded stone chamber. Windows set with waved glass winked in the dim light. A small gasp escaped her as she beheld the scene outside the windows. Black as ink, swirling liquid undulated outside the chamber. Occasional breaks in the mire revealed brief flashes of strange creatures.

Tentacles.

Eyes.

Exquisitely sharp teeth.

The overall effect was that of the greenhouse from her nightmares having been sunk deep in some ghastly ocean of horrors. Persephone’s heart began beating a hard rhythm as her mind searched for the sense in it.

_Always here._

The dark multi layered voice sounded from behind her, drawing her attention to a large chest, more tomb than strongbox, having appeared in the center of the room. Persephone was certain she would have noticed it on entering. She approached the large container, examining the weathered exterior. Made from no material she could identify; it was intricately carved with scenes and figures.

She ran her fingertips along them all:

Old beings with tentacled faces.

Multi limbed figures with broad pierced noses, brandishing severe weapons.

Sideways figures with the heads of animals paired with strange pictographs.

A beautiful woman riding a chariot, a beatific halo of sunlight around her head.

Strange runic writing circling the head of a woman, half crone, half beauty.

Dark figures in the style she was attuned to of a seated male, bident in hand, and a standing female, a pomegranate clutched firmly in her hand.

“Us.” Persephone whispered darkly.

_All._

The phantom voice answered her, seeming to radiate from within the huge sarcophagus. A sudden deep pull from her gut implored her to the box. Enticing her to open it, she understood deeply, to _free _it. She rested her palms on the unearthly material of the lid, heart beating wildly in her breast.

“I’ve already rid myself of my mother’s enchantment. Why?”

_Belong._

The voice was becoming more strident the more she vacillated about opening the sarcophagus. Persephone knew all her doubt was for naught. She would open this chest as she was always meant to. As she would open it in any and every reality.

She closed her eyes and leaned in. A low scraping noise accompanied the press of her palms, the lid moving back with more ease than the size would imply. The slab tipped off the side of the casket, shattering on the floor, only to turn into a viscous fluid with a rainbow sheen. Persephone took a deep, steadying breath before opening her eyes to behold the contents of the case.

A lone pomegranate lay within, skin shining and ripe. She reached for it with trembling fingers, the slight weight within her hand feeling adamantly like an anchor. Recognition dawned within Persephone as she backed away from the sarcophagus, cradling the ruby fruit within her small palms. Her eyes darted to the depiction of the woman holding the same on the side of the chest. Marrying Hades was only part of what she must do, the certainty of this rang through her mind like a clarion call, awakening the connection she had always felt.

_Belong?_

The voice emanated from nowhere. No longer stating but asking her. Asking her to choose this connection. Persephone dashed the pomegranate against the edge of the casket, breaking the luscious fruit open and the box fell to pieces, dissolving into that same ghastly, oil slick liquid as the lid had. Vibrant juices ran down her wrist as she held the pomegranate up for inspection. The arils gleamed in the low light; rubies set in diaphanous membrane.

Persephone set her teeth to the clustered jewels, biting deeply between the fibers.

A sudden burst of power emanated from her form, creeping across the floor like a rolling tide to scale the walls.

_Belong._

The deep voice crooned, now sounding like that of her beloved Hades, as the connection between Persephone and the Underworld solidified itself, linking her for eternity.

* * *

“Persephone!” the deep baritone voice permeated the haze clouding Persephone’s mind as she returned from that ether to a bed in the Underworld.

“Come on, Sweetness, where are you?” Hades’ voice was thick, choked with emotion and tears as he begged his wife to return. Her soft lashes fluttered as she dragged herself back to reality. The ceiling above her hung heavy with dark mosses and verdant, heavily scented jasmine blooms.

“Hades” she said softly as a coarse sob broke loose from him and he clutched her tightly to his chest.

“Persephone. What on earth happened?” extricating herself from Hades embrace, her mind swam with the image that presented itself outside the window. She slowly stood and moved to open the sliding door leading to the courtyard, stepping out to breathlessly take in the sudden change.

A gnarled ancient cypress tree had sprung up in the center of the small courtyard, breaking through the stones that had paved the space. Those same stones were now covered with lush moss, plants breaking through the spaces between them every so often. Pendulous bunches of wisteria draped indolently along the fence, heading nowhere and everywhere all at once. Small purple and white phlox blooms grew in bunches scattered about the space, dancing in the slight breeze with vibrant yellow primrose as its partner.

Oversize white blooms climbed the statuary that had been the sole feature of the space only hours ago, their bright, broad faces tipped upward, searching for the moon. More jasmine luxuriantly scented the entire space, its presence felt more than seen.

“Sweetness,” Hades stepped up behind her, his feet silent on the carpeting of verdant life “What happened?”

Persephone turned in his arms cupping his jaw to meet his gaze “I chose to belong.”

Hades gaped down at her “What do you mean, belong?”

She turned again, surveying the cacophony of life that had sprung up in the one realm where nothing was meant to thrive. Adaptions. All the plants were night blooming or other darkly attuned species.

“You’ve been concerned that I couldn’t survive in the darkness.” She moved to inspect a small patch of mushrooms growing in the shadow of the feral cypress “But I am meant to. Dark and light. Up and down.” Turning to face Hades again she smiled softly “I have always had something of death about me. Darkness. I was offered a bond with your realm.”

Hades swallowed hard, understanding clanging through his mind.

“You chose the connection?” He asked, awe shading his voice.

Persephone shook her head “It wasn’t a choice. It was always there. I just acknowledged it.” Hades strode quickly over to her, wrapping her slight frame in a fierce embrace. He scanned the landscape of his courtyard, once so familiar and tidy, now riotous with life.

“Well, Sweetness, if Olympus didn’t know who the Queen of the Underworld was already, they sure do now.” He kissed the top of her head before striding over to a lone plant now visible from his changed vantage point. Strangely spindly branches radiating from a central trunk drooped towards the ground, laden with lurid red fruit.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair “I think we’ll have no choice but to put out the call tomorrow.” He said softly, strident tones of anxiety creeping into his voice. Persephone stepped towards him, running a hand along one of the bowed branches of the small fruit tree, pulling a pomegranate from its home with a quick snap. She held it up in front of her face for inspection, a mimicry of before. Her hair began waving ever so slightly as her eyes began to glow, incarnadine light veiling the fruit in an even more dazzling shade of red.

“I agree. And they better hope they are ready.”


	26. The Call

Zeus grimaced in the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt, eyeing the vivid bruises that had been sucked into his chest.

“Thetis, how many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving marks?” He turned, raising a brow at the pale nymph sitting daintily on the edge of the white leather couch in his office. She shot him a crooked smile, buttoning her own blouse and slipping back into her pale teal pumps.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” She stalked closer to him, putting an extra sway in her hips. She twirled a finger at him, wordlessly instructing him to turn his back to her “Besides, it’s not like she’s going to see you naked any time soon, is it?” she crooned in his ear as she gathered his long violet hair behind his head, fastening it in place with a leather tie. Zeus turned to face her, jaw set hard, eyes filled with something like distain.

He grasped her small chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her gaze to his “You don’t know that. You want to keep this up, you’ll mind your place.” Thetis outwardly smiled at her lover, but inwardly seethed. Decades had passed while she waited for him to leave the golden bitch.

“Of course, _your majesty”_ she purred, running a pale hand up the button panel of his shirt under the pretext of adjusting his tie “Won’t happen again.” She looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. He softened, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He was always a sucker for a good ego stroking.

The sudden shrill chiming of Zeus’ phone as it rose in the air from his desktop shook them both from the moment.

“Who the hell would dare…?” Zeus stalked angrily over to answer the pantheon summons.

* * *

“Hebe, darling, tell your sister to get up. She can’t sleep the entire day. And please grab me another drink on the way back?” Hera lounged in a chair in her sunny parlor, the warm light gleaming on her gilt skin. Her youngest daughter nodded her head and skipped out the wide door, black velvet bow bouncing on her head. Hera idly waved a hand, conjuring up another cigarette as she allowed her mind to wander.

Hades had been back for a little over 24 hours. If it had been her decision, she would have stormed the court instantly after the marriage and demanded she be seen, but he had never been one for that level of confrontation. Fearsome reputation, but the softest heart of them all. _I genuinely hope he’s happy. He looked better than I have ever seen him, even after days tramping through the mortal realm._ Her couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of regret for that relationship that never could have been.

A discordant tone pierced the air, and Hera grinned as she watched her phone rise from the depths of her handbag and begin rotating in midair.

_It’s showtime._

* * *

Poseidon groaned from beneath his pillow as some horrible sound began echoing through his bedchamber. He blindly reached a hand out to smack the snooze button on his alarm clock, instead coming in contact with a firm breast.

“OW!” a sleepy female voice shrieked. The ocean king blearily emerged from beneath his pillow, the grey form of the nymph beside him swimming before him.

“Shit, sorry babe. The fuck _is _that noise?” She shrugged by way of answer and rolled over to her belly.

“The summons again.” Amphitrite’s voice came from the other side of him, muffled by the thin tattooed arm she had thrown over her face. Poseidon groaned flipping his head over to face his wife.

“Don’t wanna ‘Trite.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and burrowed his face into her emerald hair. She reached beneath his chin, angling his gaze to hers.

“It’s for your brother.”

He sighed, sitting up and stretching luxuriantly, his fins flicking outward with the effort. “Yeah. You’re right.” Poseidon lightly slapped the silver nymph’s rear “Duty calls, babe. We’ll call you later.”

* * *

The razor-sharp axe whistled through the air and sank into the target with a resounding thud. Ares growled beneath his breath. He was off today. He wrenched the blade from the target, analyzing the disparity between where he had aimed and where he had hit. Unacceptable. With a roar of fury, he raised the small hatchet above his head and brought it down soundly on the center of the wooden target, cracking it cleanly in two.

“That’s fucking better.” He pitched the axe into the dirt, stalking back to the throwing line. Aphrodite stepped forward to meet him, sinuously wrapping her arms around his waist, directing a hot gaze up at him.

“It’s kind of hot when you lose it like that.” She murmured before biting her bottom lip. Ares grinned down at her, moving to press a crushing kiss to her lips.

He broke the kiss, panting for air, suddenly starving for her “Only to you, baby.” He pressed his thigh between hers, pressing into the hot juncture of her.

“That’s all that matters, right?” Aphrodite hummed, running her hands across his broad chest, relishing the feel of the sculpted muscles beneath the tight black t-shirt. Ares’ breath caught in his chest as she lightly raked a nail across his nipple, eyeing his reaction.

“Fucking right it is.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, carrying her over to the scarred wooden bench, prepared to dive into the sensation she promised. He laid her flat, watching her eyes melt with lust as he ran his hands up her thighs reaching for the delicate lace beneath her skirt.

Cacophonous bugle sounds erupted from Ares’ range bag as a popular song came screaming out of Aphrodite’s handbag. Both immortals watched as their phones rose out of the bags and began spinning in midair. They groaned as they extricated themselves from one another’s embrace.

“Guess they’re back.” Aphrodite noted.

“Yeah, and their timing _sucks._” Ares growled, snatching his dancing phone and jamming it back into his range bag.

* * *

Waving stalks of grain marched in tidy rows through the Barley Mother company field. Demeter walked the outside edge of the field, clipboard in hand, taking stock of what areas had taken well, what areas had bogged out from lying too low, and which areas seemed to not get enough water at all. She idly chewed the back end of her pen assessing the total. She could easily change the elevations to make them perfectly level. Orderly. Neat. That would certainly be done for the next cycle.

A green nymph came bustling up to her side, arms laden with data from other fields and harvest yields.

“Did the fallow field in sector 9 get turned under today?” Demeter asked her without a glance in her direction.

“Yes, ma’am. Planting can begin on schedule in two weeks’ time.” The slim figure bowed her head as she spoke to the goddess.

“Lovely. Thank you, Thea.” Demeter relieved her of the arm load of papers, neatly filing them behind her clip board.

A sharp whistling noise emanated from Demeter’s robes, and she dropped all she held to frantically paw for her phone as it repeatedly shrieked “This is not a test. All Pantheon members will immediately report to the tribunal.”.

“My baby!” Demeter screeched, immediately disappearing in a shimmering mist.

* * *

The heady bass line was making his head ache, but Apollo stuffed the sensation down, waving at the bartender for another drink. No amount of terrible music, cheap liquor or nameless faceless girls could pull him out of his current mood. Thanatos slapped him heartily on the shoulder as he returned to the bar from the dance floor.

“My man! Come dance. You’ve got some eyes on you over there.” The pale god nodded towards the small high-top table of nymphs he had been wooing. He had absolutely no idea how ridiculous he looked, hair falling loose from his stupid little man bun, cheeks flushed from too much liquor and dance. And this damned fool thought he would run the show.

Apollo shook his head “Nah. My head’s not in it.” He drained his drink, setting the glass gingerly down on the bar to spin it lazily with an index finger. He was having a harder and harder time erasing Persephone from his thoughts. And maybe it was just his imagination, but the noose seemed a little tighter now than it had in the past.

“Don’t know what you’re missing!” Thanatos screamed over the music, gathering his drinks and heading back to the table of nymphs.

“No. I do. That’s the damn problem.” Apollo muttered darkly to himself.

The driving dance music allowed him no warning, drowning out the tone before his phone rose into the air. He paled visibly, snatching it from the air and whipping his gaze back to Thanatos who was staring blearily at the screen of his own phone before a look of shock registered on his face and he hastily wove back over to Apollo.

“We gotta GO!” He bellowed over the music.

Apollo had the sinking feeling that was true in more than one way.

* * *

Eros stood back, admiring his work. “Persephone, _never _tell my mother I said this, but I get why Hades said what he did that first night. You look amazing.”

Persephone turned to face herself in the mirror. The naïve little village girl was nowhere in sight.

She looked fierce.

She looked regal.

She looked like vengeance incarnate.

She turned back to her friend, grasping his hands as tears welled in her eyes. “Eros, how can I ever repay you. You are such a good friend.”

Eros bit his lip to quell the tremble her emotions put into it “Well, for starters don’t cry because that eye look took ages. For second, go give that purple asshole hell.” Persephone moved to hug him, but he leapt out of the way with a laugh.

“Don’t forget about your crown, girl. I don’t think I’d look great with an eye patch.” Persephone gingerly touched a hand to the radiant crystal spires nestled in her hair with a soft laugh.

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to it. You know, I bet you’d look very dashing with an eye patch.” She quipped with a grin.

“All the same.” Eros moved in to delicately hug her while avoiding the threat of losing an eye.

“I see how it is. I go to put out the pantheon call and you move in on my wife.” Two sets of magenta eyes flicked to meet the of the King of the Underworld leaning against the door frame. He smiled crookedly at the momentary panic on Eros’ face. He strode forward, stopping with a hand extended towards Eros. “I remain in your debt. Thank you.”

Eros soundly shook his hand grinning widely “God of love. It’s what I do. You both look spectacular. I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when some serious royalty walks in.”

Hades released his hand, moving to grasp his wife’s “You’re right on one point. My Queen looks breathtaking and not just a little terrifying.” His eyes flashed momentarily scarlet, telling Persephone more than words ever could exactly how he felt. His face softened as he grazed her cheek with the back of a finger “Do you feel like you’re ready, Sweetness?” she found herself chasing the delicate contact with her cheek, smiling softly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose. What about you?”

Hades smiled down at her, emotion swelling in his chest. “Persephone, I have waited millennia for my Queen. I would walk through fire with you if I had to. We can take out one shitty little sun god.”

Persephone laughed darkly “Oh we will. He’s going to desperately regret the day he even met me when this is through.”

Hades eyes flashed again, love and lust combined into red light. Persephone rose delicately into the air drawing level with him as he wrapped his arm around her waist before meeting her lips with his in a kiss designed to set fire to their very souls.


	27. Justice

The sheer cacophony of sound reverberating through the court was nearing a fever pitch. Sides had clearly been drawn in the past days. Those in favor of Hades’ innocence outnumbered those convinced of his guilt by a wide margin. Numerous small fights had already broken out, the desire for dramatics running high. The room itself was poorly suited to histrionics, pale paneled walls with gilt reliefs and gleaming wood floors amplified the din to untenable levels.

“ENOUGH” a voice boomed through the hall as Zeus entered by way of the inconspicuous side door hidden behind a deep purple drapery. He wore a dazzlingly white suit, completed with his shimmering opaline crown. Hera clutched his arm, her gown of deep emerald satin was trimmed along one breast completely in peacock feathers, transitioning down to a skirt wholly covered in the same. Hair swept high off her face; she appeared every inch the queen of all that she was. Both took their seats in the highest of the ornate, multi-tiered thrones situated at the front of the room. Hera examined the amassed group with no little amount of distaste, her displeasure with the mockery of justice plain on her face. Zeus sat tall; hands braced wide on the carved arms of his seat.

Poseidon and Amphitrite followed shortly after, both formally dressed in deep shades of emerald brocade, matching crowns of polished black coral trimmed with pearls resting on hair the color of seaweed. They took up residence on a set of matching gilt thrones to one side, a head lower than those of the King and Queen of the gods. The remaining single throne mirroring that of the King of the sea remained conspicuously vacant.

The milling crowd began pulling themselves to order on the King’s command, but only just.

The bickering having reached terminal velocity, no one in attendance had seemed to notice a viscous, black, fluid of rainbow sheen seeping into the room from all corners. Nor did they seem to notice the drop in temperature, trending ever downward. Serpentine tails of smoke beginning to seep through the seams of the huge, ornately carved double doors also went without note.

“I said, ENOUGH” roared Zeus, a vicious flash of lightning through the upper atmosphere of the room accompanied his command, punctuated with a deafening clap of thunder, cowing the crowd in a moment.

“Well, get on with it!” Called Demeter, her distress painfully apparent “Why have you called us here? Have you found my daughter?”

“_I _am not the one who called you all here.” Zeus glanced over at Poseidon who shook his head shortly.

“Then who did?” The Goddess of the harvest stood, fists clenched at her sides, eyes flashing with tightly leashed ire. Murmurs began rising from the crowd as the attendees’ confusion became apparent.

The undulating black mist creeping from the door began coasting along the floor of the central aisle, silencing those few speaking as it advanced as though pulling the very voice from their throats. The ghastly, ethereal carpeting having reached the front of the aisle, it ceased its terrifying crawl short of the dais of raised thrones. With no further warning, the huge doors to the court were forcefully blown open, violently slamming into the wall, sending cracks running through the paneling in a burst from the impact.

Every gaze turned to behold the new arrival.

The King of the Underworld stood, tall and imposing as ever. Dressed in head to toe black, from his finely tailored three-piece suit and shirt to his gleaming shoes, his blue countenance the only reprieve. His viciously sharp crown seated proudly on his swept silver hair. He scanned the amassed crowd, his expression one of purely regal contempt. Wordlessly, he raised an arm, bending it at the elbow, still staring ahead.

An otherworldly silence permeated the room as Persephone strode into the opening to take his arm.

Her hair swept into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck, a voluminous braid along one side of her head, she stood resolute, staring straight ahead of her, stony expression giving nothing away. Her gown snugly draped her form, softly gleaming black velvet cut off the shoulder, with a diaphanous black lace cape attached to the back trailing behind her, a mirror of the preceding smoke. Above all, rose the crystalline burst of her crown, giving no onlooker any doubt to her status.

This is the Queen of the Underworld.

The pair of regents strode to the front of the aisle, the very air seemingly drawn from the room as they passed, the smoky path billowing in their wake.

“I take it you are the one who called us all here?” Zeus asked Hades, his wry smile barely contained.

“I did.” Hades spoke simply, voice low. Until he knew what Zeus’ master plan was for this exercise it was best to be extremely brief, concise and clear to give him no room for wordplay.

Zeus was clearly enjoying his role in the proceedings. “Shall we take this as a sign that you are ready to address the pantheon in regard to the allegations against you?”

“Yes.” Hades gritted, his control over his fury rapidly waning.

Zeus’ eyes danced with mirth. Hades made a mental note that he would certainly punch him at the next available opportunity. The God of gods threaded his violet fingers together, elbows resting on his throne, affecting the air of benevolent judgement.

“What have you to say for the charge that you raped the maiden Persephone?” At his question she quickly squeezed Hades’ arm, giving silent support.

“I have never forced myself on Persephone.” The smirk that flashed across Zeus’ face confirmed Hades’ suspicion that choosing his words carefully was going to be the only way to mitigate the threat of this entire experience devolving into some profane circus.

Zeus nodded, “I see.” He set his mouth in a moue of understanding “And as to the kidnapping of Persephone, are you likewise claiming innocence?”

“I was not kidnapped, your majesty.” Persephone interjected; her confession met with a chorus of gasps from the seated pantheon.

Indigo eyes met hers, a silent dare to speak her mind “You went willingly to the mortal realm with the King of the Underworld?”

“I did. What happened to _me_ was the reason that Hades had to run, I couldn’t allow him to go through that alone.” At her words Hades squeezed her hand, levelling back the same support she offered him.

Zeus’ brows raised and he leveled a scrutinizing gaze at Persephone as though truly seeing her for the first time.

“Why would that be?” Zeus asked softly, a hint of a smile developing on his face.

“Because I love him, your majesty. I have probably loved him since I met him. I couldn’t let him suffer for a misfortune brought on me.” Persephone’s gaze darted to Hades’ face, noting with a swell of happiness the small smile threatening to flash across his face.

“Interesting.” Zeus nodded his head slightly before addressing Hades with twinkling eyes “Where you _aware_ of Persephone’s feelings when you left?”

_You know damn well I wasn’t._ Hades’ jaw twitched slightly, holding back from snapping at Zeus in front of everyone. “I was not.” He said, voice low and sedate.

Zeus openly grinned now, obviously deciding to use the proceedings as an excuse to force answers from his notoriously tight-lipped brother. He cleared his throat slightly, leaning back in his throne “When do you suppose you became aware of her feelings towards you? An estimate is fine.”

Hades glared at him and decided he was going to actively pencil “punch Zeus” into his week.

“Enough, Zeus. That has nothing to do with the matter at hand. That crown isn’t a fashion statement. I married them days ago.” Hera snipped at him “We are here to seek justice for Persephone.”

“MARRIED?!” Demeter shrieked, vaulting over Hestia’s knees to sprint up to Persephone. Grasping her face in her hands she examined her face frantically “Please, little bean… tell me you didn’t.” Persephone laid her small pink hands over her mothers, looking her evenly in the eye.

“He is my husband, mama. I love him and…”

“You CAN’T!” Demeter sobbed “What about all your plans?”

Persephone stepped from her mother’s grasp “Those were your plans, mama. Hestia’s plans. Hera set me up interning in the Underworld. Apollo took the right to decide about my body from me.” A resounding gasp rang out from the assembled deities at Persephone’s admission.

“_Everything_ in my life up until the decision to leave with Hades was someone else’s choice. _I_ chose to leave. _I _chose to break the block you placed on my powers.” Demeter blanched, eyes flaring wide at her statement. “Yes, mama. I broke it. If I had been this powerful to begin with _as I should have been,” _Persephone’s eyes flared, red light shining “Maybe I could have avoided most of the misfortune that has befallen me.”

“I was only doing what I thought was best! But, _him_, Bean? The unseen god of the dead? You are a goddess of _life!_ You can’t live in the Underworld!” Demeter dropped to her knees, clutching Persephone’s hands and pressing her forehead to the back of them, her tears falling shamelessly.

“Mama, it’s too late.” Persephone’s voice was soft and sad, her heart breaking for her mother’s dashed hopes. Though her mother had actively stood in the way of her fate multiple times, Persephone held no hate for her. She was misguided. She was frightened. And now, she was going to be alone. Pity was probably the better description for the feeling she held for her mother at the moment.

Demeter stood, gathering her wits and dashing the tears from her cheeks, anger winning out over despair. “You can still come home. It’s fine. You have your duties to perform.”

Persephone shook her head sadly “Mama, I am bound to the Underworld. I am married to Hades. I am the Queen. I won’t be living with you.” She reached out a small hand to comfort her, only to be rebuffed with a slap on the wrist.

A burst of power emanated from Demeter, luscious plants and vivid blooms bursting into life around her before rapidly fading into crumbling ruins of their former glory. “Make no mistake, the mortal realm will suffer for your choice. Without spring there will be no harvest. You want to be Queen of the shades? I will give that to you. I will give you more shades than you know what to do with.” Demeter balled her hands into fists, stomping her way down the misty central aisle and out the broken double doors.

Persephone moved to Hades’ side, staring up at him, horror etching her face, the realization that her mother would raze the world in her absence weighing heavy in her heart. Hades gently clasped her hands, drawing one up to press against his lips. “We knew she would do something. Admittedly this is worse than I thought, but we will handle it. We’ll talk to her later, ok?” he spoke low, his comforting statement meant only for her ears.

“Moving back to the matter at hand…” Hera’s clear voice rang out “who among the assembled offers _proof_ of Hades’ guilt?” She glared hard at Apollo as he tentatively raised a hand. “You may approach and lay your evidence bare.”

Apollo shakily moved to the foot of the dais, extracting his phone from his pocket. He cast a glance at Hades and blanched at the look of pure fury behind the red light in his eyes. He swallowed hard and began his rehearsed speech “I received these pictures…”

Without warning Persephone strode forward, snatched his phone from his hand, dashed it to the floor, and ground the remains under the heel of her shining black shoe. “You _took _those pictures.” She growled, her own eyes beginning to flare with dangerous red light.

Hera clapped her hands, a slight smile on her face “Well, it seems there _is _no evidence against the King.” Stepping down from the dais she recused herself for the next portion, nodding at Zeus to continue.

“Yes, it seems that it’s gone missing. Shame, that.” Zeus sat taller, again addressing the attendees “Who among the assembled offers proof of _Apollo’s_ guilt?”

A rustling sound permeated the space, gradually growing into a soft roar of fabric and feet. Persephone and Hades turned to face the amassed crowd and were forced to choke down tears as virtually the entirety of the pantheon rose to formally accuse the god of the sun.


	28. Served

The show of support from the gathered immortals pulled at Hades’ heart. Eros was right, nearly everyone had believed in his innocence. Persephone threaded her arm through his again and looked up at him with unadulterated love spilling from her gaze. He couldn’t help but smile down at his beautiful Queen of the Underworld.

“Well, that is certainly something.” Zeus muttered, drawing attention back to the raised thrones. “Who among you wishes to speak?” At this, Eros stepped forward with a mirthful glance at Apollo.

“I do, your majesty.”

Zeus waved a hand, giving him the floor. Eros ran a hand down his shimmering white suit coat and adjusted his cuffs as he turned to address the congregated members of the pantheon.

“The first two times I met Persephone; she was a maiden. I had no question in my mind about that. It’s kind of my territory.” He grinned cheekily and winked at the crowd, garnering some light chuckling “But the third time I met her, I could sense that was no longer the case. Of course, I asked her about it. I take my duty very seriously.” He continued with a haughty raise of his chin. “Persephone was conflicted about the experience and unable to talk to me about it, so I had her show me instead.”

At this he strode over to Apollo, addressing him directly “You see, she was conflicted because she didn’t particularly _like _Apollo. He’s rude, arrogant, and pushy.” Apollo’s eyes flashed golden with rage as his skin darkened to a deep plum. “But he entered her room and told her he was _owed _because _he _perceived her natural friendliness as flirting. He used that arrogance to force her to say yes.”

Eros leaned forward hissing into Apollo’s furious face “Coercion is _NOT _consent.” Leaning back, he continued his lecture. “The face of the woman in those photos was not _enthusiastic. _That woman looked frightened. That is not consent.”

“So, you effectively witnessed the rape? Why did you not come forward sooner?” Zeus asked with a raised brow.

“Persephone asked me not to. She wanted to deal with it in her own time. Apollo’s attack on her in the kitchen forced my hand.”

Zeus stared at Apollo; his gaze unreadable “Did you also witness this violent attack in the kitchen?”

At this Eros lost some of his confidence “No, but I feel that the obvious conclusion can be drawn.” Zeus nodded and waved his hand by way of dismissing the young god.

“Thank you, but we need more than that.”

Hera stepped forward glaring at Zeus, a dark smile on her face “I have, on occasion, been known to have visions.” The word _visions _dripped with venom, her personal dig at his dismissal of her power. “When I met with Persephone in regard to her internship, I received the emotional imprint of her rape. I could not see who was responsible, but my due diligence led me to believe it was Apollo as well.”

Zeus’ jaw was set hard at the prospect of his Queen forcing his acceptance of her visions so publicly. He cleared his throat before addressing her “Yes. In consideration of both Eros and your visions, a strong argument can be made towards Apollo being the culprit.” Hera smiled, knowing she may pay for her insolence later, but her victory at the moment was too sweet to deny. “However, that doesn’t speak for the murder attempt.” Zeus growled at her.

“I may be able to attest to that in some small way.” A dark voice rang out from the crowd. Bodies parted to reveal Hecate striding forward, neatly tailored and flawless. She stood, hands clasped in front of her, staring levelly at the God of gods.

“Please, do.” Zeus smiled down at her, clearly hoping for more fun.

“As you know, one of my particular specialties is communing with the dead.” Hecate’s outline shivered as she spoke, her three forms battling for dominance. “When Persephone was delivered to me her wound was not healing due to the weapon remaining lodged in her body. This left her perilously close to death. Thus, I treated her with a mixture of different arts.” Hades noted with a drop of his stomach, the nails on Hecate’s hands becoming gnarled talons.

Hecate moved toward Zeus, her form shifting into that of solely the goddess of necromancy, the rectangular pupils of her eyes flashing malevolently, the planes of her face becoming sharp and ghastly. “With this, comes knowledge.” Her voice sounded of gravel and horribly clashing teeth.

Zeus recoiled slightly, the sight before him sending a frisson of fear up his spine. “A-are you implying you could see who attacked her?”

“I imply nothing. That which has happened has been seen. The sun god bears the guilt.” She hissed at the violet god seated above her.

He nodded tightly, terrified of what asking her to prove it beyond her words would entail. “Thank you, Hecate. I think we understand.”

Her power softened, eyes shifting back into their normal teal tone, taking the sharp angles of her face with it. Wordlessly she retreated back into the crowd, the smart click of her heels the only sound ringing through the room.

Shifting his attention to Persephone, Zeus raised a brow “Is what she said correct?”

Persephone gave Hades’ arm a brief clasp before extricating herself to step forward, head held high, light gleaming darkly through the smoky spires of her crown. “It is. Apollo has not stopped pursuing me. He would show up often when he knew I would be alone. He cornered me while I was cooking. I told him no. He tried to cloud my mind and get his way again anyway.” Persephone drew a steadying breath before continuing “We fought. He won. And he left.” She turned back to Hades, taking his big hand in hers “I summoned Hades because I didn’t want to die alone. But he saved me.” Hades smiled softly down at his beautiful wife, thumb gently tracing across her knuckles.

With that Zeus turned to Apollo, eyeing him cruelly “The attacks on Persephone are one thing.” He stood to gain further height, looming over the young god “But framing Hades for your deeds… I’m afraid I can’t overlook treason.” Apollo paled, shrinking back, his hopes of an ally dashed. “However, I don’t feel it is my choice for how to punish you.” He turned to Hades and Persephone “I expect the two of you have some idea of what you would like his punishment to be?” His eyes danced with merriment, pleased at the prospect of a great show.

“WAIT!” Apollo yelled; panic painted on his face “How can you hand over punishment of your favorite to someone else?!”

Zeus studied him for a split second before bursting into roaring laughter “You? My favorite? I’ll let you in on a little secret, kid. My favorite? Is _me._” Apollo blanched; eyes wide with horror at the realization of how badly he had miscalculated his risk. He would find no quarter with Zeus.

“I haven’t actually given the sun god’s fate much thought.” Hades drawled, gazing imperiously down his nose at him, straightening a black diamond cufflink “You see, that really should fall under the Queen’s purview, considering that it was her that he truly wronged, at least in my opinion. Besides, I was told in no uncertain terms that it was hers to do.”

The king of the gods sat back in his throne, fingers tented before his lips, a show of giving the matter grave thought. “I believe you are correct. What do you think, my dear?” He deferred to his Queen. Hera ascended back to her throne, settling herself and smoothing the peacock feathers of her skirt. “For once, I think we are in agreement.” She cooed, a wry smile on her face.

Glancing to his left, Zeus addressed the second set of regents “Poseidon? Amphitrite?” they looked at each other, then nodded resolutely. Justice would be Persephone’s to dole out.

“Wonderful. We have an accord. Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. What is your decision?” The assembled royalty turned their heads to her, patiently waiting for her verdict. Persephone gathered her thoughts for a moment before speaking.

“I have given this quite a bit of thought. I had considered fighting you myself. I had considered asking for you to be killed.” Persephone’s eyes began glowing, feral, red light shining “But I think… It would be better to make you suffer.” She turned, slowly advancing on Apollo, watching his face fall with each step. Speaking in a low, soft voice, she bit her words more than spoke, using them as hammers to drive her point home “I will be creating a specific section within Tartarus for _all of _him.”

Her nails began to elongate, becoming deep magenta talons.

“As the god of the sun? You will be confined wholly in the dark. Not one ray of light, natural, artificial, nor created from yourself will be able to break through. Imagine. All-encompassing night.”

Another step, her teeth becoming cruelly sharp as she continued to catalogue punishments.

“As the god of music? No sound will permeate the oppressive silence within, not even your own voice. You will be rendered mute and entirely powerless to hear.”

Yet another step, her eyes flaring, the fury in them clear.

“As the god of medicine? You will exist in unremitting pain. Unable to heal. Unable to find rest. Your agony will become your constant companion. Your _only _companion.”

Persephone stopped, toe to toe with the now visibly trembling Apollo.

“As the god of knowledge? You will be aware of _all _of this.” Persephone grinned cruelly at him, her vicious teeth glinting in the light. “And you will forget _nothing.”_

She turned on her heel and strode back to her husband as her face and nails returned to normal. She threaded an arm through his and met his gaze. Hades stared down at her, marveling at her comportment, her beauty, and her ferocity. “Fates, I love you.” He whispered to her, generating a blush across her cheeks.

Zeus cleared his throat, shaking Persephone and Hades from their adoration of each other. “And for how long would you like this punishment to last?”

Persephone bit her lip in thought “Well, I am not entirely without mercy. Does 500 years please the court?”

“It does.” Zeus said with a smirk “We will have him imprisoned until the space in Tartarus can be made ready.” He peered past Hera on his right to the lone throne occupying the space beyond her one step down. “There is one more thing that must be attended to. Do you want to do the honors?” Zeus directed his final query at Hades.

Hades broke into a boyish grin, looking at both of his brothers “I’d be honored to.” He waved a hand and his gilt throne disappeared in a sparkling haze. He looked to Persephone and took her hand “Would you like to do it together?”

Persephone grinned at him “Always”

The pair both held their free hand out toward the vacant space on the dais, the viscous liquid that had seeped into the corners of the room obeyed their commands, oozing and undulating up the steps to begin coalescing into two shapes. Two thrones solidified, an eldritch mirror of those of the other pairs of gods. Darkly gleaming with a subtle rainbow sheen, they seemed hewn from the very fabric of the Underworld itself.

Hades held a hand out flat to Persephone “My Queen,” He said softly, before leading her take her rightful place at his side as the Queen of the Underworld. Persephone sat, back straight, head held high, and surveyed the congregated pantheon before her.

A roaring cheer rose from the crowd, their acceptance and recognition of the new Queen bringing tears to her eyes.

* * *

Hades hung his keys near the door and stripped off his blazer as he made his way to the kitchen. Persephone followed him into the house, kicking off her heels and sighing in relief.

“Tea, Sweetness?” Hades called.

“Oh, please!” she padded after him, Fudge hot on her heels. She sat at the counter and watched her husband move about the kitchen readying the kettle for her. He stripped his cufflinks off and rolled his black sleeves up to his elbows. Leaning on the counter he stared at her, a lovesick smile on his face.

Persephone smirked at him “What?”

“You” he said simply, standing back up to fix a drink for himself “You, my love, were amazing. Beautiful. Terrifying.” He rounded the counter, drink in hand, and leaned down to kiss her softly “And not even just a little hot.”

“Hmm? You think so?” Persephone wound her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her, inhaling the forest fire scent of him.

He gently ran a hand along her cheek “I know so.” He pressed another soft, lingering kiss to her lips, only to be interrupted by the whistling kettle. With a small chuckle he moved to ready her tea.

Handing her the steaming mug, Hades noted the pensive look on Persephone’s face. “What’s wrong, Sweetness?” Persephone accepted the fragrant elixir gratefully.

“Not wrong, but… well, what do we do now?” Persephone bit her lip, meeting Hades’ gaze.

He laughed, raising his glass to his beautiful Queen, “Well, now, darling? We just _live._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking this ride with me. This started as something simple to play with creepy language and it grew FAR beyond what I expected it to be. 
> 
> Note: The substance that creates their thrones begins as oil. My head canon is that since Hades is the god of wealth, our modern substance we mine for is not exactly diamond or ruby, but oil.


End file.
